One Handed Applause
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: The world of sports can always change due to one wild card. Harry Potter is a wild card that will change the Japanese middle school tennis scene. After all what's a better present than a little brother?
1. 1 Set

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Implied child abuse, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Beta**: My always faithful friend FEARMEFrancis

**One Handed Applause**

**1 Set**

Atobe Keigo sighed as he stared around the mediocre toy store he stood inside of. The toys were uninteresting, the games boring, the sports equipment cheap, and everything was so childish that he did not think a single item within the store would suit his needs. He needed to buy a birthday gift, but even at the wise age of eight, he knew that these items were unacceptable.

"Mother, I really don't think we will find a gift for Genichirou here." Keigo stated in his slightly haughty but young voice.

"Keigo, love, you just haven't looked around enough. We are leaving England in a few days and if you don't choose a gift by then, you might miss giving your little friend something altogether." A very proper looking woman responded. Catherine Atobe dusted some imaginary lint off her blouse as she looked around the store. "We rarely visit my home country; we should enjoy this, honey."

The young heir let out a dignified huff at his mother's words. Deciding to just look around for her sake, the young boy strode through the store, barely sparring a glance at the merchandise.

"Mummy!" A high-pitched whine cut through the air like an arrow. "These are baby toys! I wanna go upstairs to the robots!" The voice cried.

Keigo lightly stepped around a shelf of plush toys and spied a rather... large child, throwing a tantrum in the middle of the floor. He was quite pudgy, his face was a dark red, and his chubby limbs flailed around. A tall skinny woman who was wearing out of season clothes, rushed forward to shush him. Keigo noted her cheap make up caked over her face, slightly cracking at her worry lines.

"Oh my Duddidums, we will go look at the robots right away." She soothed. Keigo felt like snorting, but would not. Such an action did not fit the great Atobe heir.

"But what about him?" One chunky finger pointed to the kids left. Keigo followed that finger and his eyes landed on a little black haired boy sitting on the ledge of a window display. His head was down, only showing a curtain of tangled black hair, large rag like cloth hanging from his body, and worn sneakers.

"We will just ignore him my precious little angel." The woman promised the fat child before she ushered him towards the lift, completely ignoring the stairs and escalator. Keigo stared at the child sitting on the window display, and watched as he glanced up, around, and back down. Then slowly one little hand, which shook slightly, reached out and played with a bit of decorative fluff that was acting as a fake cloud in the window. The little fingers rolled the cotton wool around, pulled it, and squished it back together. A small giggle escaped the child, before he went still and dropped his hand, cautiously looking around.

Keigo turned away and searched out his mother. Spotting her looking at little pony toys, Keigo strode over and grasped her hand.

"Mother I have decided on what I will buy for Genichirou." Without waiting, Keigo started leading his mother to his desired destination. He led, not pulled or dragged her because no Lady should be roughed about. When he arrived back at his original spying corner, he pointed out his prize. "We shall buy Genichirou a little brother." Keigo stated.

Catherine's eyes landed on the little boy in the window display and sighed. "Keigo, you cannot give people as gifts." She started to explain.

"Why not? Father gave his newest business partner two maids just last month." Keigo argued. His idea was perfect. A brother would last longer than any toy he gave. He was sure Genichirou would grow bored with his toy, outgrow his tennis equipment and clothes, but a brother would be there forever. It was genius! No one would else think or dare to buy Genichirou a little brother, thinking the serious boy from a middle class family would not need one, but Keigo knew better. Genichirou was often lonely with his older brother having quite a few years on him, and being a shy child he did not make friends easily. A little brother would love him and spend time with him, helping the other boy grow. Keigo did not see a negative side to his idea.

"That's different honey. People are not gifts. We cannot buy a little boy and present him to the Sanada's. We are not even sure they would appreciate another child or even be able to support him." Catherine tried to reason with her son.

"Then we can give them money on his birthday each year to help care for his brother. Then we won't have to face this dilemma again." Keigo decided. His plan was turning out better than he thought.

"That's not the point love. He probably has parents that would be upset that we took him away."

Keigo frowned. "He doesn't have parents."

"You don't know that Keigo."

"Yes I do." Keigo argued. To prove his point Keigo marched over to the little boy in the display, and asked upfront. "Do you have parents?"

The little boy's head shot up and stared at him with wide eyes. With a small bit of fear in his eyes, the little boy shook his head negatively. Proud that his theory was correct he turned to his mother. "See, no parents. I knew he didn't because he if he did he would not be for sale in the toy store."

Catherine sighed in exasperation. "He is not for sale Keigo."

"Of course he is mother, or else he wouldn't be on display." Keigo pointed out, slightly annoyed that his own mother wasn't understanding. "You call Father and tell him about Genichirou's present and I will find a clerk to ask about his price."

Before Catherine Atobe could stop her son, he marched away with a serious expression, determined to find a store clerk. Shaking her head, she pulled out her luxury cellphone and dialled her husband's number. When he picked up, she couldn't stop the small laugh that left her lips.

"_Oh you will not believe what your son is up to now._" She greeted him in Japanese.

"_If it's something genius I think I can..._" Atobe Keitaro intoned over the phone.

"_He would like to buy young Genichirou a little brother for his birthday_." She explained, raising her free hand to rub her temples delicately.

"_That wouldn't be a bad idea.._." The Atobe Head trailed off.

"_Keitaro_!" Catherine scolded.

"_Sorry_ _love. I am in a meeting right now. Let me finish this and I will call you right back and talk to Keigo_."

"_Yes dear._" Catherine said before she closed her phone.

Looking to her side, she saw the little boy in the same position. His head was lowered submissively and he seemed unnaturally quiet and still.

"Are you alright?" Catherin asked, switching back to English.

The boy nodded his head lightly, before stopping. "You know Keigo can't really buy you." Catherine said, trying to reassure the boy. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down. "Keigo get's some interesting ideas at times, but he never means any harm." Catherine tried to comfort the boy in case he was upset about being sold to some stranger. They boy did not respond.

"Boy! What have you done now?" A voice screeched. The boys head shot up, and he quickly scrambled off the window display.

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia." The boy said softly.

"I'm sorry about this, he is such a little trouble maker. He didn't do anything to you did he?" The woman Petunia, simpered as she slid into Catherine's personal space.

"No, he did nothing. My son actually thought he-" but Catherine was cut off by Keigo's annoyed voice cutting through the air.

"No! I think it is you who doesn't understand. I want to buy him, he is on display, and price is not an issue. I am Atobe, Keigo, and when I want something I get it." Keigo stated as he lightly stomped his foot, glaring a flustered looking attendant.

"But we don't sell children." The store worker said with desperation, trying to get his point across.

"Then you deceived me with false advertisement? I can sue this store."

The poor worker seemed closed to tears and a breakdown. The Atobe Corporation was famous after all, and no one dared to upset them.

"Keigo love, this is the boy's family. See he cannot be for sale since he has a family." Catherine tried to explain to her fuming son.

The young Heir looked at the 'family' his mother spoke of and frowned. "But they don't want him, so I should still be able to buy him."

"Keigo you can't buy people!" Catherine said sternly, nearing the end of her rope with this entire idea.

"I'm calling father." Keigo stated simply. He pulled out his own phone as Catherine's phone rang at the same time. Taking it out she held up a hand to stall her son. "Your father." Flipping the phone open, she raised it to her ear. "_Hello dear_." She said in Japanese, her voice was strained.

"_My lovely wife!_" Keitaro happily chirped. "_Could you put Keigo on the phone_?"

"_Yes dear."_ Catherine handed the phone to her son.

"_Hello father_." Keigo greeted. The young heir nodded his head to something his father said. "_Yes but_-" he started before stopped and spent some time listening to his father speak. "_Are you sure_?" Catherine could hear the slight sadness enter her son's voice. "_I understand, and thank you father._" Keigo said, before he closed the phone and handed it back to his mother.

Keigo turned towards the sales attendant and gave them a small bow. "I apologize for my actions, and hope that you do not hold them against the Atobe Corporation." He respectfully apologized.

The poor flustered worker seemed shocked, before they started babbling "O-oh o-of course, completely okay, nothing wrong damaged or hurt, I-I think I should just go, you have a lovely day now." The worker scurried away quickly after that.

Keigo then turned to the 'family' of the young boy. "I apologize for my behaviour towards you as well, I-"

"Oh that's quite alright dear, no harm no foul." The woman Petunia cut Keigo off. "I should really be the one apologizing since you had to deal with the boy." Keigo felt his eyebrow twitch at the woman's actions.

"As I was saying," Keigo started again but in a slightly louder voice, "I have talked to my father and he told me that the most the Atobe Family is willing to pay you for the boy is 10,000 pounds."

It was Catherine's turn to have her eyebrow twitch. "One second dear." She said, ignoring the dumbfounded looks from the Petunia woman and her child. She pulled out her phone for a third time, and dialled the familiar number.

"_Hello dear, did they agree to young Keigo's offer_?" Keitaro said as soon as he answered.

"_Don't you 'dear' me Atobe Keitaro! You are in so much trouble! How could you give your son permission to buy a child!_" She seethed mentally, but kept her tone polite since they were in public.

"_But I already talked to the Sanada family and they agreed. They thought that giving young Genichirou more responsibility would be good for him, and they trust Keigo's choice in the newest Sanada_." Keitaro explained.

"_You called them and asked? Keitaro I am pretty sure this is illegal_." Catherine argued.

"_I'm sure the lawyers could have everything completely legalized by the time you leave England. Now while you were talking to me, I suspect our son has already wrapped up negotiations. How much did he offer them_?" Keitaro asked.

"_Ten Thousand pounds_." Catherine sighed.

"_Well isn't he a good little business man. I gave him a budget of 30,000, but it seems he decided to start small_."

"_Keitaro... you are reinforcing our sons bad habits! You shouldn't just go along with everything he wants. We need to teach him that some things he wants or wants to do are not socially or morally acceptable. Buying a person falls under things that he should be discouraged from._" Catherine lectured.

"_...But the Sanada's agreed..._" Catherine could feel her eye twitching out of control and probably painting a picture severe lack of decorum to anyone who looks her way.

"_We are going to have a long discussion about Keigo's upbringing when I return to Japan_." Catherine warned.

"Yes _dear. But can you just quickly check on Keigo and tell me what's happening_?"

Catherine didn't even bother responding. She returned her attention to her son and felt an oncoming migraine at the scene. Keigo had acquired another sales assistant and was dictating a contract to him. The sales assistant was furiously writing everything down, while Petunia looked on with a greedy look and Keigo's phone in her hand. Her son was munching on a lollipop, and the little boy who started this mess was still safely tucked beside the window display, quiet as a mouse and head down.

"Keigo..."

"One moment mother." Keigo told her respectfully. "-And as per agreement, Petunia and Vernon Dursley agree to sign all legal rights to one Harry James Potter over to Catherine and Keitaro –it's K E I T A R O- Atobe, until such a time as they present him to his new family, for 9,500 pounds. "

"9,500?" Catherine asked.

Keigo turned to his mother, holding the contract out to sign. "Yes, the Dursleys were taking too long to decide, so the longer I waited the lower the price offered. Mrs Dursley called her husband at work and they agreed to sell the boy, Harry, to us so we can give him as a present. Now I just need you to sign this mother, so we can wrap up this deal."

"How did you know to do that?" Catherine asked, amazed at her sons level of competence.

"Father told me on the phone before. He explained in detail so nothing would go wrong.

Catherine raised her phone. "_Keitaro, your son just bought a boy for 9,500 pounds. I hope you are happy_."

"_Oh_ _he did such a good job! He will make a fine CEO for the Atobe Corp in the future_." Keitaro happily replied.

"Mother you just need to sign now." Keigo prompted.

Catherine took the contract and spied the signature of one 'Petunia Dursley' at the bottom. Turning angry eyes on the woman, Catherine hissed at her, "I can't believe you actually sold your nephew for some money. You are a terrible human being. I am only singing this so that little boy can move onto a happier home away from disgusting people like you." With a flourish, Catherine signed her name. Keigo asking to buy a person was one thing, but actually finding someone willing to sell his or her own family disgusted Catherine tremendously. She could not believe that that type of person actually lived in this day and age.

The woman Petunia seemed to poof up as if her feathers were ruffled in agitation. "I don't care what you say about me, but I couldn't be happier to get rid of that little freak. I hope that he brings you just as much misery as he brought my family. Now your boy said some lawyers will stop by later tomorrow with the money. You can take the boy now, he doesn't have anything at the house he needs to collect." Petunia spat out before grabbing her sons hand. "Now Dudley let's leave, we need to go home and prepare for a special celebration dinner." Catherine did not waste any more words on the woman as she turned to look at her newest little charge. He was so small, and now that she looked closer, he did look neglected. Maybe Keigo had a good idea, just this once, but that did not mean she would approve of him buying more humans in the future- for heaven's sake they were not pets!

"Keigo I think it's time we returned home." Keigo straightened up, and nodded. "Now you dear, Harry was it? How do you feel about coming home with Keigo and I?" Catherine asked.

"I don't mind. I can cook and clean and I can do laundry really well."

Catherine felt a pang in her heart at the words. "How do you feel about coming home with us, not as a servant but as a guest?" The look of confusion on the poor boy's face was hard to face. "Let's go honey, we can tell you all about your future family on the way back to the hotel. I think you will really like them. Though we may need to give you a crash course in Japanese so you can understand them when you meet." Catherine decided.

Together the three of them left the toy store, Catherine leading Harry back to their car.

"_Umm... Catherine_?"

Catherine paused to stare at her phone before she snapped it shut. Her husband could wait.

o.o.o.o

Hehehe... another story... All my stories will be completed at some point! I Promise!

Now how did you like the first chapter? Anything you would like to see? Nothing? That's cool too...

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Bully Serve

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Beta**: FEARMEfrancis

**Bully Serve**

"No." Sanada Genichirou said as he stared at the foreign boy in a big red bow. "Return him." The serious young boy didn't waste any further words as he turned and walked away, leaving a gaping Atobe and one sad British boy behind.

"Genichirou-kun you will turn around, come back here, thank me, and then get to know your new brother." Atobe demanded.

"You can't order me around Atobe-san."

"That is no way to receive a gift!" Atobe yelled after him. Fuming slightly, that he was so easily brushed off, Keigo fixed his clothing, and huffed.

"_Honestly you would think he was raised with a low class family with those manners_." Atobe muttered in English. "_Don't worry Harry, in time he will come around. After all, Atobe's are never wrong_."

Harry was quick to respond. "_I can always go back to England Mr. Atobe. It's nothing, really_."

"_Nonsense Harry. I chose you and as such, you will fit in here nicely. Now let's go greet the older Sanada's. Be warned though, Mrs Sanada is not Mr. Sanada's first wife. The other one ran off with some office worker. It was a huge scandal, my mother still gasps in horror whenever it's brought up, so don't mention it. Also Gen'emon is the Head of the family, you will need to seek his approval. Genkichi is his son and his wife is Mei. Genkichi's two sons are Gentaro, and Genichirou whom you have just met. Be respectful. Always respectful_." Keigo lectured.

Harry nodded along and tried to take in everything the other boy was saying but it was hard with all the weird names that sounded similar. Why did everyone need to be named Gen-something. What was wrong with John, Scott, William, Paul, and George?

Harry and Keigo walked into a sitting room, and Harry practiced all the customs Keigo had tried to cram into him over the last few days. He sat down in the...seizure? position and lowered his head like Keigo.

Harry peeked through his bangs to observe the people in front of him. The first person was an older gentleman with a stern expression. Beside him sat a man who could be his twin but younger. Harry guessed they were Genamon, and Genkeyshe. Beside Genkeyshe was a beautiful woman with long wavy chestnut brown hair, and a pretty face. Next was a teenager that looked remarkably like the older Sanada men, and Genicheero. Harry didn't think he would fit in as well as Keigo thought.

The oldest Sanada man studied Harry silently for five minutes. Harry wanted to fidget but he felt like that would be a mortal sin in this man's presence. The staring and silence was getting to him, but he started breathing deeply and counting in his head to stay calm. Finally, Genamon, Harry really needed to work on Japanese, stood and left the room without a word.

"Genichirou show him to his room." Genkichi spoke as he rose and followed his father, pausing briefly to hold the door for his wife. Gentaro was the next to leave, and the three boys were left alone.

"_Well that went well_." Keigo said to Harry.

"_They don't like me. They just left_." Harry pointed out an edge of hysteria to his voice.

"_No. If they didn't like you they would have kicked you out. Now Genichirou will show you your room, and I will see you tomorrow_." Keigo stated.

Harry looked at the Atobe heir with large scared eyes. "_You can't leave me here alone_!" he cried.

"_You will be fine_." Keigo brushed off his worry.

"See you tomorrow Genichirou-kun." Keigo said happily, as he left the room and the two new brothers alone.

Harry could only think that they Dursleys were at home laughing at him right now for his situation. If he didn't know any better he would think this was a large elaborate plan from Uncle Vernon to make him more miserable. The other boy shot him a look before he left, and Harry scrambled to follow him with a miserable expression.

o.O.o

Harry hadn't slept well the night before, not used to large open rooms, and the sound of wind against the rice paper doors. It was an entirely new experience and he just felt so alone and out of place. He had left bed in the early morning and wandered the grounds of the traditional house. When he finally found the kitchen, Harry wasn't sure if he should cook breakfast but looking for something normal to do, he pulled pans out to make food.

He was finishing the eggs when Mei walked in, and gave him a strange look. The pretty woman had bustled over and babbled something in the language he didn't understand and pushed him out of the way. Harry felt helpless as he watched the woman discard his work to a far corner of the counter and started making different food. Harry felt so useless standing around as the woman worked and seemed to ignore him. Harry felt water rising in his eyes, and he fiercely stamped his urge to cry down. The Dursleys never liked seeing tears, and he would guess the Sanada's were the same. Moving quietly, Harry left the kitchen with his head down, walking towards the gardens he discovered earlier.

Harry rounded a corner then quickly hid. Genichirou was standing on the other side and he really didn't want to see the boy right now. Peeking around the edge, his eyes widened as he saw the other Sanada son emerge. Gentaro looked so nice and respectable in his dark grey business suit and navy tie. Harry could see Genichirou growing up to look the same as Gentaro but in a black suit and yellow tie.

Harry was going to sneak away when Gentaro did something that had Harry shaking in fear. The older Sanada son was smirking cruelly at Genichirou and had pushed him. Genichirou had said something back stoically but Gentaro only laughed. Harry, even if Genichirou had only ignored him all day, felt a kinship to the boy as he watched his older brother continuously be mean. Harry knew he would probably get in trouble for this later but unable to stop himself, he rushed around the corner and pushed Gentaro off Genichirou. "_Stop that_!" Harry yelled in English.

"You little brat!" Gentaro raged. Before Gentaro could raise his hand to Harry, a strong but slightly aged hand descended on the teenager's shoulder.

"Gentaro, what is going on here?" Sanada, Gen'emon asked. The older man had an even sterner look, and his eyes told anyone that he only accepted the truth in swift and prompt answers.

"Grandfather! I was talking with Genichirou when this child came out of nowhere and pushed me." Gentaro scrambled to explain.

Harry didn't know what they were saying, but he did know that if Gentaro was like Dudley, than he was more than likely blaming everything on Harry. Since Gentaro was an actual member of the family, Harry suspected that they would believe the teenager just like the Dursleys only ever listened to Dudley.

"Was that all that happened?" Gen'emon asked.

"Yes grandfather." Gentaro spoke quickly.

"Genichirou?"

The young Sanada looked at his brother and his threatening look to the quiet and shivering boy beside him that had bravely stopped his brother. Genichirou's eyes narrowed as he saw the start of tears forming in the younger boy's eyes. Looking his Grandfather in the eye steadily, Genichirou spoke. "Gentaro-Niisan was shoving me and saying some rude things. Ha-rei," he struggled slightly on the foreign name, "came and stopped him."

"I see..." The wise Sanada said as he turned to address the eldest son. "Gentaro, you will go to the dojo and practice your kendo swings." The teenaged Sanada looked ready to protest but Gen'emon held up a hand. "You will swing until I say stop, now go."

Gentaro had no other choice but to grudgingly leave and do as his grandfather ordered. When the teenager was out of sight, Gen'emon addressed the two children in front of him.

"_Harry, what you did was an action worthy of any Sanada. We are a very proud, honourable, and respectable family. Gentaro's actions may speak differently now, but we are quite disciplined. While Genichirou may be cold now, I believe that in time he will grow to be the older brother you deserve. Young Keigo did a good job in choosing you for our family_." Gen'emon spoke in perfect English. It still had an accent but Harry was grateful he could finally understand someone in this house.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to the man, so he merely nodded his head and kept his eyes trained on the ground. He was confused about the man's kind words, and wondering if it was all a ruse before the man punished him.

"Genichirou... be nice to him. He has helped you today so you should thank him. Also remember that he has come from another country and is lost and confused. I have accepted him in the family and so shall you. You will be responsible for starting his kendo training as well." That said the Eldest Sanada elegantly left the two children.

Genichirou needed time to think on his grandfather words but he didn't have it currently. His tennis tournament was going to start and he needed to be there. Looking at the boy shuffling nervously beside him, Genichirou thought it wouldn't be so bad to show Ha-rei something about himself. Placing a hand on the boys back, he pushed him forward lightly and led him towards his room. There he searched for some tennis clothing he had grown out of and stuffed them into Ha-rei's arms.

"Dress." He commanded.

Harry was confused, but seeing that the older boy was waiting for him to do something, he chose the path of logic and started changing into the new clothes. When he was finished Genichirou started leading him to the kitchen. Harry was hesitant to enter, but with Genichirou's urging he walked through the doorway. The adult Sanada's were there and already waiting at the table. When they sat everyone picked up their chopsticks. Harry guessed that meant Gentaro wasn't joining them.

"Itadakimasu!" Harry said with everyone else. That was one of the few words he knew.

"Try the eggs in the center, Harry made those this morning." Mei informed the Sanada males.

"He made them?" Genkichi asked as he helped himself to a small bit.

"Yes I came in this morning and he was already cooking. I tried telling him that he didn't need to, but after I started the rice he seemed to have disappeared." Mei explained.

"The young boy was out in the garden stopping Gentaro from bullying Genichirou." Gen'emon spoke. "_And_ _these eggs are delicious._" He said in English for Harry.

Harry gave a small smile when he noticed that the Eldest Sanada was eating his eggs. He had thought the pretty woman would have thrown them out but he was wrong. She served them and the family seemed to like them well enough. "Ar-arigato." Harry said. Unsure if he said the right word.

"Do Itashimashite." Harry smiled wider. He knew that one! It meant 'you're welcome'. Harry was proud of himself for saying the right word before.

"Genichirou are you all prepared for your tennis tournament?" Mei asked her son.

"Yes Mother. I am packed. I will be taking Ha-rei with me." Genichirou explained.

"That's a wonderful idea dear." Mei replied with a smile.

"_You are going to the tennis tournament with Genichirou_?" Genkichi asked.

"_I am_?"

"_That is what he said. Genichirou loves tennis, so hopefully you can help cheer him on today_." Genkichi explained.

"_I'll do my best sir_." Harry was happier. He had thought that his entire day would be horrible but it seemed to be looking up. They liked his eggs and Genicheero was taking him to his favourite place. Maybe he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

o.O.o

The tennis grounds were full of young boys warming up or catching up with old friends. When they arrived Genichirou had signed in and then led Harry off to a secluded area to stretch. Harry observed everything around him, keeping quiet so he wouldn't bug Genicheero. He was finally getting somewhere with the boy, and he didn't want to ruin it.

When Genicheero was done, he pulled out two rackets and swung them both around as if he were testing for the better one. To Harry they both looked the same, but he would guess that there was some secret technique Genicheero used. A few more wings and Genicheero decided just as a voice over the speaker went off.

"Attention all participants, the first round will begin shortly. Would everyone please report to their assigned court."

Genichirou picked up his bag but was left wondering what to do with Ha-rei. He could take the boy with him but at the same time he wasn't sure if he would understand. Looking around he was hoping Atobe would make one of his timely entrances but there was no such luck. Holding Ha-rei's hand, Genichirou led him over to court F. Sitting Ha-rei down, Genichirou searched his mind for an English word, "_Stay_." It seemed to be the right word when Ha-rei nodded. Glad everything was clear, Genichirou left to go report to the referee.

Harry sat in his seat watching the tennis match in amazement. He didn't quite understand but he did know what the score was since that was always announced in English. He also understood that Genicheero was an amazing tennis player. All his opponents failed to score a single point. Harry was proud for Genicheero.

Genicheero just scored another service ace when Harry felt someone sitting awfully close to him. Turning to the side, Harry spotted a familiar face. "Keigo" he happily cheered.

"_Shhh. You need to be quiet when the game is in play_." The Lilac hair coloured heir reprimanded Harry.

"_Sorry_." Harry blushed in embarrassment. He had been quiet the whole time, and now he might have cost Genicheero a point. Looking at the game, it seemed like Harry's sudden outburst didn't have any ill effects.

"I got a present for you." Keigo whispered.

Harry looked at the other boy in amazement. He had never been given a gift before. The clothes that the Atobe family bought him before were more so that Harry could look decent when he was presented to the Sanada's not for his own benefit. Or that's what Harry thought at least. Hesitantly Harry took the package from Keigo, cautious in case the other boy decided to take it back. When Keigo didn't move to do that, Harry peeled off the brown paper and smiled. It was a book, 'Easy Japanese 1, 2, 3'.

"_Thank you_." Harry beamed at the older boy.

"_Yes, well we can't have you wandering around Japan ignorant_." Keigo explained.

"_Ignorant_?" Harry didn't know that word.

"_It_ _means you look like an idiot. At least that's what my father said_." Harry could accept that.

"Thank you so much Keigo." Harry said sincerely. Keigo sniffed delicately and turned his attention to the court. Harry eagerly dug into the book, hoping to be able to say something to Genicheero later.

The morning moved and drifted into afternoon and Genichirou was playing his third set. Keigo had gotten hungry and left to buy them both food, and Harry had abandoned his book to watch Genicheeros current game. The other player was around 10 and was a good player. Genicheero was struggling but still in the lead. As Harry watched he wasn't sure if Genicheero could hold on until the end. He had done well at this point but his stamina wouldn't last until the end, unless he got an edge over the boy.

Harry watched the older opponent carefully, observing his feet and hand movements. If he could only spot something to help Genicheero than he wouldn't need to worry so much. The older boy returned the ball to the opposite corner when Harry spotted it. Grinning happily, Harry was getting ready to rush down to the court when he remembered he couldn't communicate with Genicheero.

"_What's wrong Harry_?" Keigo asked as he suddenly reappeared.

"_I know how to help Genicheero, but I can't tell him_." said Harry, frustrated at the language barrier.

"_Oh? Care to explain, maybe I can tell him_." Keigo offered.

Harry perked up at the offer. "_Really? Well it's simple! For some reason the guy is better at using the back of his racket. He keeps making Genicheero run corner to corner. He isn't as strong at using the front side. If Genicheero just aims for front hits, then he can score easier_." Harry explained.

Keigo took a minute to think on Harry's words and turned to watch the opponent. His backhands were strong, and he seemed to favour them. Keigo guessed that he probably practiced his backhand a lot to overcome a difficulty and was in habit of using it and neglected his forehand. Smiling at Harry, Keigo walked down to the court and waited until the court change to catch Genichirou's attention. He quickly explained what Harry said, and Genichirou seemed genuinely surprised and grateful at the advice.

The second half of the match went quicker, and Genichirou won it no problem after targeting the other boys forehand. He would need to thank Harry later. When the tournament wrapped up, Genichirou was walking away from it with a first place trophy. With Harry's advice, translated by Keigo, he managed to breeze through his matches. Genichirou wasn't sure if he had ever had as much fun at a tournament before, but he was grateful towards his new little brother.

Looking at the little boy beside him, Genichirou turned towards Keigo.

"Can you tell Ha-rei that I named him Gensaburo?" Genichirou refused to believe that his cheeks pinked slightly when he saw Atobe's sly smile. He was just giving his new brother a name, not showing affection or anything.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure... and also... I told you Atobe's are always right." Keigo said with a high air of superiority. "_Harry, Genichirou has accepted you as his little brother, and thinks you will make a lovely addition to his family. He can't wait for you both to grow closer. He has also renamed you Gensaburo as a public act of declaration. Congratulations_."

Harry couldn't stop the huge bright smile that overtook his face at Keigo's words. Genicheero wanted him! Looking at the boy who had accepted him, Harry, now Gensaburo, didn't hesitate to quickly hug the boy and jump off. He wasn't sure if Genicheero liked hugs, but it felt right at the time.

"_He also wants you to be his tennis coach_." Keigo added, devious thoughts running through his head.

* * *

><p>It's taking shape... getting there...<p>

Hoped you liked it and as a notice: I am always open to suggestions

As a side story, today I had a peanut butter rice crispy square and it was delicious. I recommend them! Unless you have a peanut allergy... then please avoid them.

I do have a question for everyone. Which PoT character would you like to see enter next?


	3. Double Out

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings:** Death glares, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, violence, violence towards a minor, and AU.

**Beta**: FEARMEfrancis

**Double Out**

It had been a long time coming but the few loyal Death Eaters left over from Voldemort's reign finally had a chance to avenge their fallen master. Yaxley had been on high alert, constantly on watch for Harry Potter. He had opened a shop in Knockturn Alley that specialized in trinkets and bobs with minor curses. In the back, he had a large room dedicated to constantly finding the little saviour. He was a man obsessed and over the last six years, he would waste hours in that room, waiting for the moment he could strike. When the day finally arrived, Yaxley wasn't sure if he was seeing things properly. A small blip had appeared on a map of England signifying that whatever wards that once protected Harry Potter were now gone.

Over come with elation, Yaxley ran from the room crowing with delight. He fire-called the few Death Eaters he still talked to and delivered the good news. The others had flooded his shop shortly after, and they started to plan. They needed things to go smoothly because none of them doubted that Dumbledore would have something up his sleeve when it came to the Potter Brat. Every day they monitored the blip that was Harry Potter and were encouraged every day that it remained. As they finally agreed on a solid plan of action, they readied themselves while maintaining an ear to ground for any news. Some went out to create alibis and other to gather supplies. Yaxley stayed in the monitoring room, and when the blip suddenly disappeared a week after it appeared, Yaxley cried in despair.

When the others returned Yaxley told them the horrible news and together the five gathered Death Eaters wailed in loss. When they calmed down and could think clearly again, they were united in a new mission. The original wards disappeared for a reason, and that meant change. Change meant a trail, and if there was one thing Yaxley had learned from being a Death Eater was that even the smallest action or word meant something and to always keep your eyes open.

o.O.o

Harry, now Gensaburo, had been in Japan for a month and it had been an...interesting month. Keigo had stopped by everyday for a week but he had to return to England with his mother. He was attending a prestigious private school there, and although he was upset to leave, he had to keep up appearances. Gensaburo was sad to see him go, but he knew he couldn't keep the older boy around all the time. But before Keigo left he had given Gensaburo a book called 'Tennis Coaching Made Easy, 1, 2, 3'. Gensaburo figured these '1,2,3' books were similar to the 'For Dummies' books back in England. Gensaburo had studied both his Japanese and coaching book thoroughly and could always be seen carrying one or both of them around.

As the previous month passed, Gen'emon had organized tutors to come and teach Gensaburo so that when the next school term started he would be able to enter the same grade as other children his age. Being young, Gensaburo was able to adopt the language and knowledge faster, and it pleased Genichirou that his new brother was finally able to communicate properly. While Genichirou was off at school, Gensaburo would spend his mornings with different tutors, and then the afternoon was given to self-study and archery practice. Gen'emon had explained that all Sanada's had three talents. The first was always Kendo. The other two were up to the person to decide; Gen'emon was proficient in several other martial arts, and Genichirou had tennis and Iaido. When Genichirou returned from school, he would teach Gensaburo kendo, and during the evening Genkichi would teach his newest son Japanese Etiquette and customs. It had been a very busy month.

One afternoon as Gensaburo was sitting in the garden working his way through his katakana workbook, Gentaro approached him. Gensaburo was cautious since the eldest Sanada son had never really taken a liking to him.

"Gensaburo-kun, we are going to the park. Ready your things to leave." The teenager told him promptly without much emotion. Gensaburo nodded and quickly went to put on a sweater and his outdoor shoes. When he returned with his workbook and coaching guide, the pair left.

Gentaro while quiet seemed to perk up as soon as they cleared the estate. Walking quickly, Gensaburo struggled to keep up with his older brother's strides but he managed okay. When they arrived at a park, Gentaro led him over to a bench and instructed him to sit down. "Okay listen well. I'm going on a group date. You are my excuse for being allowed to leave the house. Just sit here and later I'll come pick you up. Got it?"

Gensaburo wasn't happy about being left alone in a strange place, but he nodded anyways. He was too small and shy to do anything so when Gentaro left; Gensaburo opened his workbook and got back to work. He was having some difficulty trying to mimic the strange symbols in front of him, but he was diligently working. It was hard to connect certain symbols with sounds when a 'P' was 'a', 'I' was 'e', 'T' was 'i', and '7' was 'fu'. Then there were other symbols that looked the same like 'shi' and 'tsu'. They both looked like smiley faces to Gensaburo and it was hard deciding which one meant which sound.

While Gensaburo struggled to perfect the 'ne' symbol, which was entirely too difficult and didn't fit with the other easier to draw symbols, a shadow covered his workbook. Looking up, Gensaburo was surprised to see a boy that was a year or two older than himself standing in front of him. The older boy was studying his workbook, and when he noticed Gensaburo staring he smiled.

"Hello." The boy greeted happily. He had blue hair, kind eyes, and a stature much like Gensaburo's, but he was taller.

"Hi..." Gensaburo responded shyly.

"I am Yukimura Seiichi; it's nice to meet you."

"Sanada, Gensaburo. Please take care of me." The older boy smiled again at the introduction. It made Gensaburo wonder if he was lonely too. "Would you like to sit with me?" he asked on a whim.

"I would love to. Do you need help with katakana Sanada-kun?" Yukimura asked.

Gensaburo blushed. "A little and it's okay to call me Gensaburo."

"I shall call you Gen-chan then. You can call Seiichi if you like." Yukimura said as he sat beside Gensaburo and looked over his shoulder.

"Does that mean we're friends?" He was hesitant to ask but since he never really had a friend before, except Keigo, it was a very new and foreign experience for him. Genichirou didn't count since he was his brother, and Keigo bought him, so Gensaburo felt more like a toy than a friend.

"I suppose it does. Do you have many friends Gen-chan?" Seiichi asked lightly. Gensaburo shook his head no and looked down at his workbook sadly. "Then I am glad to be your first friend. I don't have many friends either so it's nice making a new one."

Gensaburo cheered up a little at that. He wasn't the only one feeling this way, and now he had a friend- a real friend that he made all on his own! "I'm glad we met Seiichi-san." Gensaburo told the older boy earnestly.

"Me too Gen-chan. Let's work on your katakana and you can tell me how you ended up in Japan." Together the boys worked through the workbook. Gensaburo took care to write the symbols as nicely as possible while Seiichi informed the younger boy a few tricks to remember which symbol went with which sound. With Seiichi helping, Gensaburo finally started understanding the new language he was learning.

At the half way mark in the book, Seiichi paused and stretched. "I'm not used to sitting here for so long. Would you like a drink from the vending machine?"

"I don't have any money." Gensaburo admitted. Genkichi gave him an allowance but he left it at home since Gentaro had taken him away so quickly, and he hadn't thought to bring some.

"I will treat this time and you get the next one." Seiichi reassured the boy. Gensaburo agreed, eager for any chance to see his new friend again. Seiichi left to walk down the small hill and to the courtyard where Gensaburo could just make out the tops of the vending machines. He watched as the taller boy walked the distance, and then disappeared around some bushes. He didn't look away until he saw Seiichi reappear carrying two cans. He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

o.O.o

Gensaburo started meeting with Seiichi once a week. After he had excitedly arrived home and told his new family all about the blue haired boy he met, how nice he was to buy him juice, and how the boy helped him with katakana. The adults listened indulgently, unused to the excited chatter around the house, but interested none the less. Genichirou seemed a little upset that Gensaburo had found someone else that he admired, and Gentaro was trying not to glare at the kid when he accidently let it slip that the teenager had left him at the park. Gensaburo didn't say it outright but since Gentaro never entered the little boy's story until the end, it was pretty obvious. Once he finished and took a few deep breaths, his excited demeanour diminished and he shyly asked if he could see the boy again.

Genkichi and Mei were happy to search for a Yukimura family and enquire after the boy. When they found him, Mei and Yukimura's mothers hit it off and decided to have tea together once a week and let the boys play. Genichirou met Seiichi once when he had a day off school, but he had been cold and quiet the entire time. When Yukimura tried to engage him in a conversation about tennis, Genichirou had lost some frost around the edges but still sat close to Gensaburo. It probably didn't help that Seiichi insisted on calling Genichirou 'Gen-kun'. His excuse being so he didn't mix them up.

The time had passed and soon Gensaburo and Seiichi had reached the two-month mark of their friendship, Gensaburo had been with the Sanada's for 3 months. In that, time Gensaburo had learned that Seiichi was home schooled since his father liked to move around a lot for business but hopefully there were going to stay in the area this time. Seiichi was an only child; he liked tennis, English, and Math. The older boy also had a weird way of handling others.

One time, Seiichi and Gensaburo were walking around the neighbourhood; a girl had walked up to Seiichi and gave him a flower. He had smiled at her until the girls' older brother came and threatened Seiichi. The blue-haired boy had stared the Brother in the eye and smiled. Gensaburo didn't see the smile but both the girl and her brother had shivered an ran away. Another time Seiichi had gone into a store and bought them both an ice cream. He had been short on change and when Gensaburo offered some, Seiichi had pushed it away and whispered something to the clerk. The clerk had stuttered and let them go without paying the difference.

Today they had escaped to the Sanada garden so Gensaburo could show Seiichi archery. The older boy had a serene look on his face when Gensaburo had demonstrated how to grip the bow, place the arrow, and keep his fingers out of the way. When he was ready, Gensaburo encouraged Seiichi to shoot. The older boy released the string and the arrow shot forward, hit the target a little down, and left of the bulls eye. Gensaburo had been impressed. Together they started practicing and Gensaburo allowed himself to let out a carefree laugh. He didn't think he had ever been this happy with his life.

"Gen-chan." Seiichi spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Your birthday is soon, correct?"

"Next week." Gensaburo answered. He would be turning eight!

"How about we go for a walk and we will get you a pre-birthday present." Seiichi suggested.

Gensaburo frowned. "You don't need to do that. You're already coming to my birthday dinner. That's more than enough."

"I know. You keep telling me about how I will meet Keigo, the boy who bought you." Gensaburo smiled. He was glad that Keigo was making a special trip back to Japan for his birthday. The boy had even told Gensaburo that since he was on summer vacation he could stay for a month. "But I still insist."

"Seiichi! You're always buying me stuff." Gensaburo protested.

"What?" the blue haired boy asked innocently. "I just want to take care of my friend." He explained.

"But you never let me buy anything for you."

"That's because I am older and must take care of my cute little kouhai." Gensaburo wanted to protest more but he knew it was pointless. Seiichi always won.

"One juice and that's all."

Seiichi merely smiled and lightly placed the bow away. "Of course Gen-chan."

As the pair walked around, Gensaburo felt like someone was watching them. He didn't say anything to Seiichi in case he was imagining it but when the older boy placed a hand on Gensaburo's shoulder and started steering him back home, he knew that the boy had noticed it too. They were almost back to the Sanada residence when a large foreign man stepped out and blocked the path.

"_Well I finally found you brat_." The man hissed in English. He was very tall and had dark skin. His head had a small layer of coarse black hair and his eyes were narrowed and staring directly at Gensaburo.

Seiichi stepped in front of the smaller boy as if to protect him but the man laughed and swatted at Seiichi. The blue haired boy went to dodge it but another man appeared and grabbed him. Seiichi was thrown across the street and hit a wall. Gensaburo screamed in horror at the sight of his friends crumpled body but the tall dark man grabbed him.

"_Hurry up Yaxley_!" The second man commanded. He was shorter than Yaxley and had greasy hair and a cruel looking face.

"_I'm hurrying Carrow_!" Yaxley snapped. Suddenly Gensaburo felt pressure squeezing him for all sides and the world went black.

o.O.o

When Gentaro found Seiichi unconscious in the street, it sent up many warning bells. The eldest Sanada son picked the boy up and rushed him the rest of the distance to the Sanada residence. Gen'emon and Genkichi were both horrified to find that Gensaburo was missing, and Gen'emon didn't hesitate to call the Atobe mansion for help while Genkichi called the police.

When night fell the entire Atobe personal security unit was searching the Kanagawa prefecture. Seiichi had been taken to a hospital and his mother had promised to stay near a phone for news on Gensaburo. Genichirou was in the dojo, vigorously practicing and berating himself for not protecting his little brother. It was a miserable night for all as the Sanada family waited for news on their newest member

o.O.o

Gensaburo woke up in a nice looking hotel room. His hands and feet were tied to the chair so he couldn't move, but he could see since the kidnappers had left him his glasses. The room was nice and had a separate room for the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. He had stayed in a room similar to this with Keigo in London, and had enjoyed it, even if he was afraid to touch anything. He had been alone close to two hours when he finally heard his kidnappers returning.

"_I told you to have it ready when we came back with the boy_!" A deep voice growled. Gensaburo connected the voice to the Yaxley man who took him.

"_I didn't think you would take him in the daylight_!" A woman responded. Her voice was high and sounded mean.

"_You still should have been here already! What were you doing_?" Yaxley asked.

"_It_ _doesn't matter it's here now, so let's get this over with_!" the woman snapped.

Together the two entered the room with Gensaburo. The man was still large and frightening, while the woman was pretty but had cold eyes.

"_Oh, looks like that little bastard is awake._" The woman crowed.

The man stepped forward and had a feral grin on his face. "_I've been looking for you for a while now Potter. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."_ Gensaburo froze in fear. He didn't ever want to hear his old name again. When Genichirou renamed him he was happy and glad to escape the life he had in England but it seemed to have tracked him down. He didn't know why they wanted him, but he scared and close to tears.

"_Just do it already_." The woman hissed from the background.

The man took out a weird brass bobble. They bottom half was a tarnished brass with spots of green, and the top was a dull crystal. "_This__ Potter__ is a Sinful Spider. It will steal all your magic away and when you're nothing but a squib, I will take you back to England and parade you in front of that fool of a Headmaster then kill you. Isn't that a nice plan? I spent six years working on it._" The man had started off in a sickly sweet tone but once he reached the end of his explanation he roared in fury.

Gensaburo was frozen. Completely frozen. He was too terrified to move any body part, his brain shut down the function to speak. The only thing he could do was stare at the man as his mind tried to process the talk about magic. Maybe the man was delusional, but that didn't explain why he trekked across the globe to kidnap Gensaburo. Gensaburo couldn't even blink as he watched the man take a wooden stick from his sleeve and tap the bobble. Suddenly eight brass legs sprouted, and started moving... on their own!

"_Ready Potter_?" asked Yaxley as he dropped the brass spider onto Gensaburo's lap. The spider scurried around before a single leg lifted up and slashed Gensaburo's shirt. The spider than used another leg to rip the tear open even more and exposed Gensaburo's stomach. The littlest Sanada started shaking when the brass legs touched his skin and his stomach retracted under the cold metal. The spider paused and Gensaburo hoped that whatever batteries that were inside it had died, but that hope was shattered when the spider jumped up and landed on Gensaburo's stomach digging it's legs into his stomach and piercing the skin.

Gensaburo screamed. He screamed loud and long as the feeling of something burning hot was sucked trough the body, and into the spiders eight legs. It was like eight rivers of fire curling around his body and scorching the skin. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and his throat was in pain from the screaming. The pain seemed to last hours, and Gensaburo screamed the entire time. Not only was fire being drawn from his body but, Gensaburo could feel his energy draining, and a small part inside him that always seemed warm was slowly dying.

Finally the pain stopped. All Gensaburo could feel was an emptiness inside himself. When he opened his eyes, he could only see a blurry image of the man picking up the brass spider and the once dull crystal was now bright and shining with blue and green lights swirling inside it. The man seemed immensely pleased and used a finger to delicately stroke the spider. "_My Lord will be pleased when I present him with your magic Potter. When he returns he can use this to make himself even stronger_."

"_You can't take all the credit Yaxley._" The woman spoke up. "_The five of us all worked together to get the boy_."

"_Shut up woman! It was my plan, my devices that found him, and my creation that stole his magic. You're just a lackey and should know your place_."

Gensaburo was close to passing out again when the door was smashed open and series of men rushed in, all dressed in black uniforms and carrying guns. Yaxley and the woman screamed and took out their wooden sticks but the men were fast and quickly captured them both, and kicked the odd sticks away. Yaxley tried struggling and managed to break free from his captor. He tried to run but one man shot his gun and hit Yaxley in the leg. The man fell and the brass bobble arched threw the air and smashed against the wall. The swirling lights inside was freed, and some rushed back into Gensaburo, giving him a spark of warmth again but the rest disappeared.

o.O.o

When Atobe, Keitaro heard that his good friends child had been kidnapped, and according to the boy with him, the kidnappers were English, he immediately called his personal security team and all the hotels he had connections to. If these people were willing to travel from England to Japan for one child than he knew they would have probably stayed at a nice hotel to throw off suspicion, and because they could afford it.

So when he got a call from one of his more favoured hotels about a shifty bunch that had checked in two days ago, he had asked questions. He was shortly put on hold while the manager took a complaint and then he returned his voice higher than normal.

"Atobe-sama, that group we were speaking about... it was reported that screams have started coming from their room."

Keitaro's heart froze then. He had thanked the manager, got the room number and then called the Head of his Security. Once that was settled and his special ops team was on route, Keitaro grabbed his coat and went to Hotel. He wanted to see the state of young Gensaburo before he called his parents. The family was already upset, they didn't need to see whatever gruesome sight their son could be in. When he got to the room, his team already had all five culprits tied up and unconscious. As Keitaro surveyed the room, he saw several polished sticks on the ground and he faltered. As a highly successful businessman he had several dealings with the magical world, and knew what those sticks were. It also helped that his Head of Security used to be a Hit Wizard.

"Watanabe..." Keitaro whispered. His head of Security was quickly at his side.

"Atobe-sama, the group is magical. From what we have discovered from their minds, they had planned to steal young Gensaburo's magic. We got here just as the extraction finished, and during the following struggle the device with his magic broke. Some returned to Gensaburo but most was lost. I'm afraid the young Sanada is barely above a squib in power levels." Watanabe explained.

"How is Gensaburo-kun?" Keitaro needed to know so he could inform the Sanada's.

"He is being treated for puncture wounds on his stomach, and exhaustion. His throat is torn up from screaming, but he will be alright."

Keitaro nodded and exited the room. He had planned to tell the Sanada's soon that their adopted son was magical. Watanabe had informed him when he first met the boy, but now it seemed a moot point. How do you tell a family that they used to have a magical child but now they don't? To Keitaro it was best if they just went on being ignorant of the world Gensaburo almost belonged.

Dialling a number, Keitaro held the phone up to his ear. "Sanada Residence, Mei speaking..." The soft and yet broken tone that came through the phone made Keitaro frown.

"We found him." he said in response. The woman on the other end let out a small gasp as her voice hitched and suddenly the receiver was crashing to the ground as footsteps were heard running away. Keitaro hung up the phone and re-entered the room, planning to take the smallest Sanada to the hospital while a car picked up the rest of the Sanada clan.

* * *

><p>So... that took an interesting direction. Now Harry can forever stay in the Prince of Tennis universe!<p>

There will be a time-skip next chapter, so be prepared for that.

Hmm... Let's play Would You Rather?

Would you rather... Drink Inui's Juice or run 50 laps?


	4. Love Game

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Implied child abuse, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Love Game**

The sounds of the hospital equipment annoyed Genichirou. They were beeping, ticking, and dripping, but the one thing that annoyed him the most was the mask over Gensaburo's face that was helping him breathe. It was a large and noisy reminder that Genichirou was weak and couldn't protect his little brother. He may not have been there when Gen-chan was taken, but he still belonged to Genichirou, so it was his fault that Gen-chan didn't have proper protection.

"It's not your fault Genichirou." Mei tried to comfort her son. Genichirou shrugged her hand off, and frowned.

"I am giving up tennis. I want to focus on mastering all martial arts like grandfather. I will not have Gensaburo end up in this condition again." Genichirou swore, not noticing Gen'emon stepping into the room, since he only had eyes for the injured Gensaburo.

Gen'emon stepped up beside him. "I think that would sadden young Gensaburo more than reassure him. He has studied hard these last few months to be able to coach you in tennis. Would you really scorn all his hard work like that?"

Genichirou fidgeted. "He needs to be safe." Genichirou didn't have many personal possessions since the Sanada's honoured and gifted each other in the dojo with a match or a new technique. Besides his tennis equipment, Genichirou didn't care for material items. His tennis equipment in his eyes could be replaced, but Gensaburo could not. Gensaburo was family and his little brother.

"You won't always be able to protect him. When Gensaburo is healed, we will speed up his training so that if this ever happens again, he can better protect himself."

"Do you think this will happen again grandfather?" Genichirou asked. His face only showed a small hint of the ocean of remorse hidden within.

"I don't think so." A strange and unfamiliar voice spoke up. The Sanada's all turned to the door quickly, where an old man was standing. He had a long white beard, a cane, and he was wearing a very flamboyant suit of baby blue and lavender.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a private hospital room, and you have no business here." Gen'emon took control of the situation quickly.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have come here to investigate the arrest of several British citizens on foreign soil. Now that I am here to personally observe the situation, I understand what has happened. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to your family." The man, Dumbledore, said.

"I thank you for the personal visit, but I must ask if you know the reason behind the vicious attack on my grandson." Gen'emon asked.

The stranger sighed and deflated a little. "I do know the reason. I fear that you will be unprepared to hear it, and will probably not understand. The best I can tell you is that Young Harry here is an important figure back in Britain, and as a result a group of people have been hunting him for a long time."

Gen'emon kept his face stoic but his words came out more forceful. "This is my grandson Gensaburo," The Head of the Sanada clan stressed Gensaburo's name, "We are entitled to know the full truth."

"There was a madman in England, terrorizing an entire population." Dumbledore started. "When young Harry here-"

"Gensaburo." Genichirou interrupted the man.

"-Gensaburo" Dumbledore corrected himself. "When young Gensaburo here was one, this mad man entered his home and killed his parents. No one is quite sure what happened, but the mad man did not survive that night. Only Gensaburo was left alive from the attack. Many see him as a saviour. The boy-who-lived if you will.

"Not everyone was happy with Gensaburo, as a result some of the mad man's minions still hunt him, looking to exact revenge for their masters downfall. That is who attacked Gensaburo."

Mei gasped. "They attacked a child over something that happened years ago? They think a one year-old defeated a full grown man?"

"Who can follow the logic of someone who chooses to follow a clearly insane individual?" Dumbledore asked. "As I said before, after this I am sure that no one will actively seek Gensaburo again."

"How can you be sure?" Genichirou asked while his hand was holding Gensaburo's tightly. "They hurt him once but what if they try to..to..." Genichirou struggled for a bit. "to kill him?"

The stranger smiled down kindly, but it never reached his eyes. "Because I will return home and tell them that Harry Potter is dead. He doesn't need to be burdened with any more hurt, and this way the remaining minions will no reason to search him out again. Can I trust you to keep him safe from now on?"

Genichirou didn't hesitate to answer "I will always keep my Gensaburo safe."

Dumbledore's smile got more sincere. "Thank you. We will keep him our little secret okay? To the world Harry Potter will be dead, but to us, he will forever be Sanada, Gensaburo."

"Yes Dumbledore-sama." Genichirou bowed his head slightly and the stepped back to be closer to Gensaburo.

"Good good. I will leave now, but I promise that I will work hard to ensure that Gensaburo doesn't come into any more harm from the English people." With that, Dumbledore bowed to Gen'emon and swiftly left.

The Sanada's fell silent as they watched the steady breathing of their youngest member, all their thoughts on one thing. Gensaburo would never be referred to Harry Potter again, and would not return to England if they could help it.

Watanabe watched as Albus Dumbledore walked out of the hospital. He was quick to intercept the older wizard, and stop his departure. "He still has magic." Watanabe said quietly, but loud enough for the older wizard to hear him.

"He does." Dumbledore turned towards him. "I tested his levels when I was in there. He just doesn't have enough to register on any school's list."

"But he still has some." Watanabe persisted.

"But not enough." Dumbledore stated seriously. "The Sanada's could have him do potions or runes with his levels, but he would never be able to cast a mid to high level spell. Any witch or wizard he would ever meet, if he tried to attend a magical school, would leave him behind. I am not cruel enough to give him a taste of something and deny him the rest."

"That is not for you to decide." Watanabe argued.

"Or you. If the Sanada's ever discover magic, than they can discuss it as family. But in my opinion, it is best if the world believes Harry Potter is dead, and let Sanada, Gensaburo lead a normal muggle life."

"He deserved more than this." Watanabe sighed.

"He did," Dumbledore agreed readily. "But we can't change what has happened. I wish I could have prevented this, but I got comfortable. I thought he was safe where he was and didn't know about this until the report landed n my desk that five Death Eaters were caught here. The best you can do is watch over him."

With that final statement, Dumbledore left. He walked down the street until he reached an alley and disappeared with a soft crack. Watanabe looked back at the hospital before pulling out his phone. Keitaro would like to hear about this.

o.O.o

Gensaburo was still in the hospital when his birthday arrived. Keigo had been distraught when he arrived and had run into the room and thrown himself on top of Gensaburo. Genichirou had to drag the boy off his little brother and scold him for his actions. Seiichi had been apologetic when he arrived and had only smiled when Gensaburo told him that he couldn't have stopped two grown men on his own and when Genichirou grudgingly thanked him for at least trying to protect Gensaburo.

Mei had been in and out of the room all day, setting up a long banquet table, chairs, and party decorations. As the party started she waltzed back in followed by the Sanada men and some of Keitaro's security detail, all of them carrying various dishes that Mei had cooked earlier that day. She had them set up their dishes, and then went to rearrange the pile of presents waiting for Gensaburo. Gen-chan, even though he was in a hospital, had never had such a wonderful birthday party.

Keigo had given him a silver Fox 40 whistle engraved with 'Sanada'. The lilac heir had explained that when Gensaburo became a coach he would need a whistle. That it was an essential tool for coaches everywhere, and any friend of an Atobe, only deserved the best. He started to explain that whistles stood for dedication, time, and leadership, but Seiichi cut him off. Seiichi had given him a yellow hat, and even given a black one to Genichirou, since, Seiichi had missed his birthday months earlier.

He got clothes from the adults, but Gensaburo's favourite gift came from Genichirou. The middle Sanada son had presented Gensaburo with a nicely wrapped medium sized box. Inside was a cherry wood clipboard, a pair of sneakers in Gensaburo's size, and a note saying '_Together we can make the best coach and Player duo to exist'_. Gensaburo didn't stop smiling the rest of the day, the clipboard and note never out of arm's reach from him.

A few days later, Gensaburo was released from the hospital and the Sanada's life settled in a nice calm and regular routine. It was decided that Gensaburo would be continued to be homeschooled until he was old enough for middle school. Genichirou was a very strict teacher when he was instructing Gen-chan in kendo, but he was gentle and caring outside the dojo. Gentaro had even been nicer and started teaching Gen-chan Karate on his free time.

When Gensaburo felt confident enough, he had approached Genichirou and Seiichi and asked if he could start coaching them. Both agreed and after several physical tests and measurements, Gensaburo had spent an entire week putting together training programs for both of them. The end result worked well, and both boys tennis skills progressed steadily. Over the years, Gen-chan kept a detailed record of their practice matches, and their scores during tournaments. When one notebook was finished he would catalogue it and place it firmly on the shelf he dedicated to each boy.

When the Yukimura family announced they were officially staying in the area, Seiichi's father had a tennis court built in the Yukimura backyard. He had seen how dedicated all three were, and argued that it was safer for the boys to practice on their own court than going too far to use the public ones. Gen'emon had offered to pay for half, but Yukimura senior had just waved it off and said it was all three boys birthdays presents for the year.

When Keigo visited, he had been impressed with Genichirou and Seiichi's skills. He then had asked if Gen-chan could stay with him for awhile, so the he could have personal coaching advice from the younger boy. The parents thought it was adorable and allowed it, but Genichirou insisted that he be allowed to visit daily to check up on Gensaburo, and that Gen-chan called every night before bed. Genichirou had made it a habit to wish the younger boy sweet dreams every night since the attack. It allowed him to see that his little brother was safe, and that Gen-chan was reassured that he was being protected. Keigo didn't mind, but to further placate the middle Sanada son, Keigo offered to share his bed with Gensaburo. Overall, the next four years were spent playing tennis, and sleepovers.

They lived peacefully, until Genichirou entered Rikkaidai.

o.O.o

_Time skip: Gensaburo is 10_

Gen-chan had been anxious all day. It was Genichirou's first day at Rikkaidai with Seiichi and he was worried that his friend would do something bad. Seiichi had been quiet and mysterious the days leading up to the first day of term, and Gen-chan didn't know why. The only thing he did know was that Seiichi had several articles about the Rikkaidai tennis team, and so by using logic, Seiichi had a plan to get on the tennis team the first day. Gen-chan didn't mind that, but he was worried because he knew Seiichi would drag Genichirou into one of his plans in absence of Gensaburo.

Gen-chan looked at the clock again and worried his bottom lip. There was only half an hour left in classes, and then whatever Seiichi had been cooking up would start. He wanted to call Genichirou, but he knew that his brothers phone was turned off during classes, and that he wouldn't turn it back on until he was on his way home.

"I could just take you to there." Gentaro spoke up from the table behind him. Gentaro had graduated high school and then gone to university to become a doctor. He still lived at home, but he spent most of his time studying now.

"But...I'm not allowed there am I?" Gensaburo asked.

"You will be going there next year, and we could say you are just taking an advanced tour. Besides its better than sitting here with you shuffling all the time. We can go check on them and make sure that the tennis team coach doesn't ruin your carefully constructed training regimes."

Gen-chan looked at the clock, then at his older brother, the clock again, and then he finally grabbed his clipboard and hat and stood up. "Okay just a quick peek, and then we come back home." Gensaburo promised.

Gentaro chuckled and gathered a few books. "Sure, just a quick peek.

The drive to the school wasn't long. Once they arrived, Gentaro led them to the tennis courts since he remembered where they were from his time at Rikkaidai. Gentaro took a seat in the stands, and Gen-chan hid behind his back, carefully looking around and watching as the older students milled about on the courts. He didn't see Genichirou or Seiichi though.

"Where are they aniki?"

Gentaro chuckled. "Probably trying to find their way here yet."

Gen-chan sighed and leaned against Gentaro's back, to wait. He kept his eyes firmly on the students that were warming up, taking note of their stretches and warm up drills. Gensaburo had spent a long time studying coaches from local tennis clubs, and even writing to several tennis coaches in the world asking for advice and tips, so the thing he noticed immediately was the lack of coach.

"Aniki, where's the coach?"

"In his or her office somewhere..." Gen-chan nodded and kept watching the students.

A commotion at the entrance caught Gen-chan's attention soon though. There was a large group of male students joking around and laughing as they pushed Seiichi and Genichirou onto the courts. "Aniki, look!" Gensaburo pointed them out, and Gentaro sighed.

"What did Seiichi-kun do now?" Gentaro asked.

Together they watched as Seiichi stood tall and challenged the regulars to a match. The older boys laughed but one stepped forward and accepted. "Okay little guy, one match, but once you lose you have to be the Regulars slave for a week, got it?" he asked.

Seiichi smirked. "So when you lose, the regulars will be my slave for a week?"

The group laughed again. "Sure kid, if you beat me we will be your slaves for a week. But if you beat me you will face another regular and the time is stretched to two weeks."

Seiichi didn't seemed fazed. "Fine, but when I beat all of you, you will all be my slaves for the entire year."

Gensaburo groaned. "Aniki, why does he always do these things?" He asked.

Gentaro didn't answer right away. "It's just his nature. Besides you should just be happy he's never used such a bet against you."

"Who will referee the match?" Seiichi's voice carried over the courts.

"I will." Another regular stepped forward and offered.

Seiichi narrowed his eyes. "No I don't trust you to make fair calls when your teammate is losing. I think a professional referee should be used."

"Oh and where do you think you will find one of those?" Another boy stepped forward. He was the largest among the regulars, and the way the others players parted, it seemed like he was the captain.

Seiichi smirked. "There's one sitting in the stands right now." The bluenette announced. Gen-chan gaped. He hadn't even known that Seiichi had seen him, but he really shouldn't have been surprised. Seiichi probably knew that Gensaburo would be there today before he did.

"That's you Gen-chan." Gentaro smiled.

The group all turned and stared at Gentaro. The older boy raised an eyebrow at them and waited for them to say something. The captain stepped forward first.

"So, can you referee?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't referee." Gentaro announced. "I think he meant his one." Gentaro reached behind him and pulled Gensaburo out. "Meet Sanada, Gensaburo, Tennis coach and referee."

The older boys laughed again, clearly thinking the university student was joking. "That kid doesn't even look old enough to attend this school." One boy called out.

"Yeah! And who could he coach anyways?" Another asked.

Genichirou apparently had enough of staying quiet. "My little brother is a better tennis player than all of you combined. He coaches myself and Yukimura."

The captain sneered down at him. "So you don't think one of my players could be a fair judge but your little brother and coach will be one? I hardly think that's fair."

It was Gentaro's turn. "Are you implying that my little brother would be biased?"

The captain sized Gentaro up, before dropping some hostility. "Whatever, even with a referee on your side, you still won't beat us." He announced.

"Just remember when I beat all the regulars you will be my slaves for a year." The regulars jeered, but Seiichi and the Sanada's ignored them.

Gensaburo walked down the stands and onto the court. He carefully pulled his silver whistle out from his shirt and climbed up the umpire chair. "This will be a one set match. Yukimura versus..." Gensaburo turned towards the opponent.

"Tanaka."

"Tanaka. Tanaka to serve. Play!"

Tanaka casually walked to the back of the court and smirked at Seiichi. "Watch closely kid, you might learn something from your senpai."

"Just serve." Seiichi yawned.

Tanaka threw the ball in the air, pulled back his arm, and swung when the ball dropped back down. Gen-chan watched as it flew over the net at a decent speed, and landed in the service area. Seiichi was already there to receive it, and with a quick one-handed backhand slice, the ball was over the net, hitting the court and out.

"Love-15." Gen-chan announced. The audience was quiet as Tanaka stared at the ball that was innocently rolling away.

"Lucky shot, lucky shot." He tried to wave it off. He threw the ball up again, and a repeat of the first serve happened. Seiichi got a return ace.

"Love-30.

"Tanaka, stop playing around." The captain yelled. "Get serious and show them why you are our serve and volley specialist."

Tanaka grunted as he retook his spot at the baseline. His eyes narrowed, and he served. It was faster than his first and second serve but not by much. As soon as Tanaka's racquet hit the ball, he was already running towards the net. Gensaburo easily calculated the speed the speed of the ball and then compared it against the speed and power of the first two serves to gain a general level of power for Tanaka. Seiichi didn't panic and returned the ball to the back corner. The return was faster than Tanaka anticipated and it flew right past him, but Gensaburo already knew that the older student wouldn't have been able to reach the ball, even if he had been able to react to Seiichi's return speed.

"Love-40"

Tanaka grunted again and stomped back to the baseline. Gen-chan didn't need to focus entirely to know that Seiichi would hit another return ace. Tanaka was predictable. Seiichi had figured out his play style the moment he served his first ball. It was cruel of Seiichi to calmly hit return aces, but it would have been crueler to rally with the older boy and make him think he had a chance. Of course, there was still time for Seiichi to do that. Yukimura was nothing if not sadistic in his play style.

"Love-Game. Change court." Gen-chan announced after he blew his whistle. Tanaka grumpily walked to the other side, while Seiichi just smiled gently and waved at the other Regulars. Genichirou was sitting with Gentaro and while the eldest Sanada son was smiling at Yukimura's antics, Genichirou was frowning.

When both players were in position, Gen-chan signalled for start, and then watched as Seiichi served. It was a test serve, just to see how the opponent would react. Tanaka, rushed the next, and hit the ball back quickly. Seiichi returned it within Tanaka's reaching distance, and started a rally.

Gensaburo giggled a little when Seiichi had easily led Tanaka into a trap. The bluenette had started hitting side to side, letting Tanaka return the ball. When Tanaka got comfortable with the repetition, Seiichi struck. As Tanaka turned to run to the left side of the court to return the ball, Seiichi had brought his racket back in a parody of a forehand shot, but just before the ball hit the gut, he dropped the angle and hit a drop volley to the right.

It was Seiichi's own little sadistic game, he liked to play it with opponents that insulted him in some way, or just generally annoyed him. He lured Tanaka into simple traps, fooling him into thinking that he could predict where the next shot would land, and then Seiichi would switch things up. Seiichi would lob the ball, change a cross shot into a straight, a drop volley would appear when Tanaka least expected it, and finally a spike too fast for Tanaka to counter. During Tanaka's service, his spirit would be chipped away with return aces.

"6-Love, Game set and match to Yukimura." Gensaburo finally announced to the stunned tennis courts.

Tanaka was gasping for breath on one side of the court, his tennis racket barely in his grip. Yukimura stood on the other side, looking as calm and collected as he had at the start of the match. Not even a single bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Well that was a nice warm-up." Seiichi stated, idly spinning his racket in his hand. "Who's next?"

Yukimuras relaxed and satisfied stature seemed to be the breaking point for that captain as he stepped forward with a growl. "I'll play you next. But If I win then you leave this club forever."

Seiichi's smiled turned icy at that statement. "I'm a little parched from the last match, buchou. How about you play Gen-kun instead? If you beat him then I will leave, but if he wins, then not only are you my slave for a year, but his as well." He challenged.

The captain scoffed. "Whatever brat, he won't beat me." The arrogant tone from the captain only made Seiichi grin wider.

"Oh and if Gen-kun wins, then Gen-chan is this clubs coach." With that final declaration, the bluenette walked off the courts and towards Genichirou. "Don't let me and Gen-chan down now, Genichirou."

Gensaburo sighed as the fire in Genichirou's eyes appeared. His brother would not fail in his mission to make Gensaburo happy, even when Seiichi was manipulating him. Looking around, Gen-chan felt dread settle over him at all the tennis club members. He had to coach all these boys?

* * *

><p>Many of you chose the Inui juice over laps...You brave brave souls.<p>

**Would you rather...**

Play tennis against Yukimura, or Devil Kirahara?


	5. Approach Shot

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Approach Shot**

The court was silent as a lone tennis ball rolled away. The outcome had been completely unexpected to the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis team, but not to a certain three people. As all eyes were focussed on the ball that was on the Captains side of the court, Gen-chan was looking at Genichirou's stern and determined face and smiling in satisfaction at the final score. His brothers performance was truly remarkable and in reality, he hadn't expected any less.

"6 games to 1. Game, Set, Match to Sanada." Gensaburo announced, his soft child voice cut through the air and snapped the watching students from their stupor. Gen-chan almost laughed at the stunned faces, but he really didn't want any attention on himself at the moment. The group of regulars looked livid, and Gensaburo was slightly scared that they would attack in retaliation for losing. He had some defence and fighting skills under his belt but he was still a fairly passive person outside of coaching and preferred not using his martial arts on others- plus the regulars were all a lot taller and bigger than him and it was intimidating!

The first to speak after him was Seiichi, but that was expected. "Well, that went well. As per our deal Gensaburo will coach this team."

The Captain sneered at Seiichi's announcement. "That was never a serious deal. So what? You just surprised us is all. Another game and we will show you the true power of Rikkaidai." He yelled.

Seiichi wasn't impressed. The blunette raised a single eyebrow at the third year and shrugged his shoulders. "We can play as much as you like, but the results won't change. If you had won, I would have honoured my end of the deal. A man should never go back on his word" Seiichi used a soothing tone as if explaining something to a child. "I don't see the problem. Gen-chan is a wonderful coach who has not only helped me, but Gen-kun and another boy as well. With his guidance, I can see Rikkai-"

"Shut up!" The captain snapped, completely interrupting Yukimura. "That brat could be God himself and I still wouldn't care or want to be coached by him. This is Rikkaidai and we have won 13 Kanto tournament titles on our own. We don't need some trio of kids coming in and changing a perfectly good system."

Genichirou seemed to have had enough as he stepped in front of Seiichi and growled at the older boy. "Don't you dare say such things about my otouto. You are a dishonourable and arrogant person and I would never want to follow you. If you object so strongly to Gensaburo then I shall play you again. Once I win, you will walk off this court and never come back. You are arrogant because of past students accomplishments and only aim to be the best in Kanto. I aim to be the best in Japan, so get to the base line and play me. A captain -a leader- should be respectful, skilled, and disciplined but I see none of that in you and this club will be better once you leave."

Genichirou didn't let the older boy respond as he marched to the baseline and got ready to serve. Genichirou had purposely lost a game last time to test the teenager, but now all Gen-chan could see was his brothers desire to crush the captain so completely burning in his eyes. It would be a quick and brutal match.

The following slaughter on the tennis courts had everyone cringing. Gensaburo didn't even bother calling points, or serves, it was obvious who was winning. Just after the third game, Gensaburo climbed down from the umpire chair and sat with Gentaro. Together they started drawing up a rough plan to evaluate each member of the tennis team. They would run a series of drills and mark how well each player did. From there he would keep a detailed report on their improvement throughout the year.

"Aniki, how will I know who is who? I can't memorize all their names." Gen-chan pointed out when he counted 60 students on the team. He had faith in his memory but not that much.

"Don't worry Gen-chan, I have numbers they can put on their jerseys." Seiichi spoke up. Sure enough, the bluenette removed a bag of laminated numbers from his school bag- they started at 1 and went to 80.

The little coach frowned. "Did you know this would happen?"

Seiichi just smiled his serene smile and handed the numbers over. He didn't answer, but Gen-chan knew the truth. The older boy probably scouted the team weeks before hand and carefully constructed his plan to get on the team and completely run it.

An enraged yell and crash dragged everyone's attention back to the court. The Captain was huffing and puffing while his racket lay broken at his feet. He was glaring over the net and shaking with fury. "I won't accept this!" He screamed.

Another regular stepped forward, his arms were brought up in a placating gesture as he stepped slowly towards the fury filled third year. "Ne, Aikawa-buchou, it's fine it's fine. What's the harm in letting the chibi coach?"

"Shut up Nishiki!" Gensaburo was really starting to think the Captain had anger issues.

"But Buchou, you are only making yourself look bad." Nishiki pointed out.

Gensaburo knew he needed to take control of the situation if he was going to be coach. He needed to establish his authority over the club and ensure that he would be respected during their time together. Leaving his clipboard beside Gentaro, Gen-chan walked onto the court and between Genichirou and Aikawa. "I can understand that you are hesitant to listen to me, but how about we compromise? I will include you as the Captain in all major decisions concerning the team. But, if we win all matches we participate in until the Kanto finals, then you will concede defeat on this issue and listen to all my instructions to win Nationals. No arguing, just following instructions."

Aikawa snorted. "Do you even know who you're up against in Kanto? We have won the last 13 tournaments but that doesn't mean it was easy. You think you can honestly coach this team to win every single match? That's a big declaration you're making brat."

Gensaburo didn't react at all. "Do we have a deal or not?" He held out his hand to shake on it.

"Whatever brat. The first match we lose under your guidance you must suffer whatever punishment I think of." Aikawa gripped Gensaburo's hand and squeezed it hard. It was painful but Gensaburo refused to flinch or show pain. That would only invite Aikawa to look down on him, and he wouldn't let that happen. He was the coach now and he would work his hardest to get this team to a place where they could win the National Tournament.

"Good. Um..." Gensaburo suddenly realized something. "When is the first tournament?"

Aikawa sneered. "In a month and a half. Do you think you can put together a winning line up by then?"

Gensaburo frowned at the timing. He would have wished for more, but he would make do. First, he needed to isolate his best players. By his own restrictions, he only needed five people: Four to form his doubles teams, and one singles player. He had Seiichi and Gen-nii and they could play singles or doubles together. But he didn't know the play style or strengths of the other players and he needed to know that first.

"If we are going to be prepared then I need the regulars to meet on those three enclosed courts, and everyone else will be undergoing a fitness evaluation." Gensaburo addressed everyone on and around the courts. When no one seemed to be moving, he sighed. Quickly raising his whistle to his lips, Gen-chan blew hard and hit the spectator's ears hard with the shrill sound. "Chop chop now!" He stated afterwards. He even clapped his hands twice.

The crowds dispersed and went to their assigned area, except Genichirou and Seiichi. Gen-chan went to them and carefully explained his plan. "I need you two to go with the regulars and set up practice matches. Watch them all carefully and make notes of those that stand out. I also want to know the weakest so we can kick them off the regulars. I'm going to test several second and third years first and once they are done, I will have them run the remaining fitness tests. I will then join you."

Seiichi smiled and walked away immediately. Gensaburo saw his sadistic grin and he would bet anything that any regular that tried to ignore or disobey him would be in for a very painful wake up call. Genichirou took a moment to talk though. "Gen-chan, if this is too much for you, you can always back out. You don't need to take on this entire tennis club."

Gensaburo smiled up at his brother, but was quick to reassure him. "I'll be fine. It will be hard at the start but I have you and aniki here to help and support me. Plus I don't think anyone will give me a hard time with Seiichi-kun around."

Genichirou frowned. "Seiichi's way of doing things isn't exactly humane." He pointed out.

Gensaburo laughed lightly. "No, but you could always slap them to save them from Seiichi-kun." That seemed to bring some light and amusement to Genichirou's eyes as the usually stern Sanada son smiled a little.

"I shall do that. Do your best Gen-chan." With a final pat on Gensaburo's shoulder, Genichirou walked away to join Yukimura with the regulars.

Gen-chan turned and found Gentaro waiting behind him, holding out his clipboard. "Let's get started Gen-chan."

The new Rikkaidai coach quickly put on his serious face and marched towards the non-regulars. They would be worked hard today, but because he was looking for anyone that stood out it was needed. He didn't trust Aikawa to have given everyone a fair chance at a regular spot, but that would be rectified soon.

o.O.o

Gensaburo flopped onto Genichirou's bed later that night and curled into his brothers side. He was exhausted. Some of the third years thought it would be great fun to mess with the fitness results by changing some statistics or hiding a few papers. Genichirou had quickly put his foot down and the culprits were slapped to the ground by the stern first years powerful backhand. Gensaburo had still needed to search for the papers and redo the tests, which he couldn't fully rely on the numbers since the poor members were already tired from their first time through the process.

When they got home, Gentaro had retreated to his room to work on his university classes, while Gensaburo and Genichirou had taken over the living room organizing all the information they gathered that day.

The club members were challenged to run as many laps as they could, do as many push-ups, sit-ups, and racket swings as possible, and finally they had mini one set matches to see if they displayed any interesting or useful tennis skills. A few had stood out, but they were hardly above the regulars. A few showed great potential like a spunky red-headed first year, but they still lacked in several important areas. But there was one or two that could give the regulars a run for their money. One happened to be another first year that Seiichi recognized from his class.

The boy had brown hair, squinty eyes, and a bowl cut. Gensaburo had watched him closely the rest of practice and had liked what he saw. The other was a second year named Muri. The older boy was on the arrogant side but he was good. The only other problem Gensaburo saw was that he was on the lazy side. He had completed enough laps to tie with the first place runner, enough push-ups to tie with the second place person, and enough sit-ups to tie with the third place member in that area. Gen-chan saw that he could do more, but the second year just didn't want to. That would be a problem but Gensaburo hoped that he had enough patience to motivate the boy more.

The brothers had separated everyone into three folders. The Gold folder was for the Regulars, the Silver for potentials, and the Bronze for everyone else. It was a lot of paperwork for the 62 registered members, and to Gensaburo majority were only known by the number they wore on their jersey that day. His head was swimming with information and ideas, and it was giving him a headache.

Giving a whimper of pain, Gen-chan snuggled in closer. "Gen-nii, Do you think I can take the team to Nationals?" Gentaro had already reassured him in the car ride home, but Gensaburo needed his other brother to tell him.

"I do. And Keigo-kun will be mad that we won over his own school." Genichirou was quick to comfort.

Gen-chan giggled at that statement. "Well it's his own fault for not going to Rikkaidai." It was as simple as that. Keigo had opted to attend Hyoutei instead, and thus had lost his chance to have Gensaburo continue coaching him. Although the Atobe heir had clearly stated he was going to his father's Alma Mater so that it can once again flourish under the skillful hands of an Atobe, but it still saddened Gensaburo that he wouldn't get to attend Junior high with his three friends together.

"Hmm. He should be calling soon." Genichirou pointed out.

Sure enough, Gensaburo's phone started ringing. Whining slightly, Gen-chan slowly pulled the device from his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"Ah! Gen-chan, I hope that Genichirou had a good first day. How did it go with the Tennis Club?" Keigo jumped right to the reason he was calling.

"Seiichi-kun challenged them right away and I ended up being the new coach." He answered. The other end went silent, and Gensaburo figured the best way to handle the situation would be to hand the phone over to Genichirou. The older boy took it and didn't say anything for a minute before Keigo came back to himself.

Gensaburo could hear the other boy ranting through the phone about how he should have thought of making Gensaburo the assistant coach at Hyoutei and how beneficial that would have been, but Genichirou only hummed or responded with an "Ah..." at certain points. He neither supported nor refuted Keigo's words. Keigo would often rant and rave about Seiichi's plans since the Atobe heir would often wish that he had thought of them. It had always been a small battle between Keigo and Seiichi for the Sanada brothers attention, and Gensaburo didn't understand why. He liked them both and they were both great company. They didn't need to fight for time and attention when Gen-chan would happily give both to them. Of course, it was more of a fight on Keigo's side, since Seiichi didn't seem as spirited in their small rivalry. But that could also just be Yukimura's personality since the blunette would purposely aggravate the other and watch his puffed up peacock reaction.

The familiar sound of Keigo's voice and the steady heartbeat coming from Genichirou lulled Gensaburo off to sleep. He would need the rest if he were going to tackle the tennis club again the next day.

o.O.o

The following day, Gensaburo sat on one of the court benches trying to organize all the member's information. Gentaro had taken them over early and they met with the school's principal, the man had seemed hesitant to allow a 10 year-old to coach his prized tennis team but a few words from Gentaro and the promise of having a free medic and coach on hand had swayed the man. They were then given keys to the locker rooms, and all the tennis club's training areas. Gentaro was quick to commandeer the locker room desk for his work, and Gensaburo had respectfully left his older brother alone to give him peace and quiet as he worked.

Gensaburo was getting ready to just throw everything in his hands away in frustration when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw the same first year that he had his eye on the day before.

"Do you need help? I am good at compiling and organizing data." The older boy offered.

Gensaburo's eyes went wide as he looked up as his saviour. "Really?"

"Yes. I even have some of my own data that I gathered yesterday." The older boy took a notebook out of his bag and flipped it open to show Gen-chan. The page displayed all the information he had assembled on Genichirou. Gen-chan was tempted to tell the boy that some if it was off, since Gen-nii had never shown his true abilities, but thought better of it. If this boy really did like data then he would probably focus on correcting his data on Genichirou instead of helping Gensaburo.

The little coach quickly opened the Silver folder and pulled the boys sheet out. It was on top since he was one that Gensaburo was watching specifically. "Yanagi, Renji." He said quietly.

"Yes. And you are Sanada, Gen."

Gensaburo blinked up at him before he realized what happened "Yes, Sanada, Gensaburo." He corrected. Now that he thought about it, he had never been properly introduced to the Tennis Club yesterday.

Yanagi frowned and looked back at his notebook. He flipped a couple of pages and took out a pen to mark something down. Gen-chan was tempted to see if he had a page dedicated to him in that book, but thought better of it. "If you were serious then here you go." Gen-chan stood and shoved all the folders and paper in the other boys arms before he stepped away. "Welcome to the Regular's Yanagi-san, and good luck with that."

Gensaburo strategically retreated before the other boy could object to anything or take back his promise. The little coach was quick to leave the scene and check out the indoor tennis courts that the Principal had bragged about for five minutes. Apparently, there were ball machines and other fun toys inside that Gensaburo could use, like a sauna.

Unknowingly, Gensaburo had made himself a fan in Yanagi, Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So, I have been busy with real life with Stage Managing a play, my older brother's wedding, and starting a new job, but I finally got to write something! I started this then thought I should watch some Prince of Tennis, to get the idea's flowing and stuff. Well... as I was about to start watching I saw something. A Prince of Tennis live action Chinese drama! I couldn't pass up that chance so I started watching. It was bad at the start, but I fell in love with it. I don't know why but I did and I became addicted. I apologize that you had to wait for this because I discovered a new love for Chinese Drama's.


	6. Backhand Battle

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Backhand Battle**

Yukimura, Seiichi liked many things in life, but there was five things he favoured above all else. The first was his family. He loved his father and mother dearly, and was even more grateful to them when they decided to stay in Kanagawa. The second was tennis. Since he moved around a lot as a child, the one thing that was constant place to place was tennis. He could always meet new people while playing tennis. The third was the Sanada brothers.

At first, he had approached Gensaburo because he thought the fragile foreign boy was cute. He felt a small protective bubble form inside him that made him walk over to the boy and offer his help. Later when he met Genichirou and the rest of the Sanada's he knew that they were already part of his top five favourite things. Genichirou was a stern but rock solid friend. The middle Sanada son was able to push Seiichi in the right way on the court to make the bluenette put in more effort than he had ever previous. The youngest, Gensaburo, was a cute kid that had an amazing knack for coaching. He was observant and compassionate. He was able to see the flaws quickly and explain them in such a way that you understood the problem from the start. He was amazing at adapting to different personalities and knowing the proper way to coach and teach. After the first coaching session with Gensaburo, Seiichi had been stunned and was able to properly see Gensaburo as more than just a cute child. He saw him as a friend, coach, and brother.

The fourth thing Seiichi liked was plotting. He knew some people looked down on his ability to turn any and all situations into his favour with a few words or a smile, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he was given this talent, and no one should waste talent. The day that Seiichi went to Rikkaidai alone, he had observed the tennis team, and instantly disliked the entire thing. They had lacked proper structure to improve, the captain was too arrogant, and the non-regulars weren't improving. That's when Seiichi's talent kicked in, and he started plotting to take over the tennis club the first day. He would need to be silent about his plans, since Genichirou tended to step in and stop him when he had forewarning.

The fifth thing he enjoyed was watching his plans unfold. Part of it was because he was sadistic, but also because whenever his plans went off without a hitch a large wave of satisfaction would sweep through him, and it was a glorious feeling.

The second day of school Seiichi, was sitting in class and looking outside. He liked his classroom placement. It had a wonderful view of the tennis courts, and allowed Seiichi to oversee what was happening there in his absence. While he should have been listening to the English teacher, instead, the bluenette watched as Gensaburo entered the courts and started working through his paperwork. Seiichi felt a little bad that the younger boy was being bogged down by so much work, but he knew that it would only benefit the club. At the same time, Seiichi knew that it was good for Gen-chan.

Gen-chan had worked solely with three people for the last few years and he needed to expand his coaching demographic to help improve his own skills. He needed to experience more personalities and be able to work with different styles to better counter surprising opponents in the future. Of course, even with that thinking, Seiichi was tempted to slip out of class and go help the poor boy.

"Excuse me sensei." A voice spoke up. Seiichi slowly looked away from Gen-chan and at the boy holding his hand in the air a few seats in front of him.

"Yes Yanagi-kun?" the teacher seemed a little unsure about the interruption. She had been in the middle of asking a volunteer to read a passage, and she must have thought Yanagi was volunteering- no one ever volunteered.

"May I be excused to use the washroom?" the boy was courteous, and the teacher agreed slowly.

Seiichi watched the boy intently when he rose from his seat and carefully picked up a notebook. It was a curious sight and Seiichi watched the boy until he slid the door closed to the classroom. Seiichi wanted to know why he needed his notebook, but knew he couldn't ask right now. The bluenette sighed as he waited for Yanagi to return. His plan to go see Gensaburo would need to wait since there was a rule that only one student may leave the class at a time. Once Yanagi returned, Seiichi would excuse himself and go see Gensaburo.

The bluenette turned back to the window to watch Gen-chan some more but was surprised to see the Yanagi boy walking towards the little coach. Yukimura narrowed his eyes, and watched suspiciously. He didn't like strangers approaching Gensaburo when the boy was alone. He wondered where Gentaro was, the eldest son should be around watching out for Gensaburo.

"Genichirou." Seiichi whispered. His deskmate looked up slowly from his book and stared at Seiichi waiting for more. "The boy who just left is approaching Gen-chan."

The middle Sanada looked over Yukimura's shoulder and watched as Yanagi stopped in front of Gen-chan. Together the two avidly watched the soundless conversation and when Gensaburo shoved all his papers in Yanagi's arms and ran away, they both let out a breath of relief. Only Genichirou growled when he saw Yanagi staring after his little brother with such adoring eyes.

"I don't like him." Genichirou stated simply and he turned back to his work.

Seiichi hummed a little in thought. "I think I like him a little."

"What?" Genichirou glared at the bluenette.

"Gen-chan had his eye on him yesterday, so he has some skills that would benefit us. Not to mention that Gen-chan guards his data like a mother bear, and for him to hand it off to another means he trusts them. Yanagi must have said something to put himself in such a good light to Gen-chan." He explained.

"Still, I don't like the way he was staring." Genichirou stated simply.

Seiichi chuckled and gazed outside to watch. Yanagi had set up shop on the tennis courts and was working at a fierce pace. He was making notes in his notebook, and reorganizing everything. Yukimura was impressed at the boys productivity but at the same time annoyed that while Yanagi was outside, Seiichi couldn't go out and see Gensaburo.

"I think for today, Yanagi-kun can run some extra laps. What's a good number Genichirou?"

"30."

"Ah... 35 sounds fair."

o.O.o

Gensaburo casually walked back to the outdoor courts, smiling. The indoor courts were amazing. There were four courts total, eight ball machines, a locker room and sauna. There was a storage room with tires, nets, ropes, other items, and beside the front door was a small weight room. Gen-chan could tell that the Alumni took good care of the tennis team.

He was eager to get the regulars in there, but first he needed to formally pick the regulars. Currently he had Genichirou, Seiichi, and the helpful boy from before. He needed to fill the other spots if he was going to take the team to the top. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he trusted in himself that he would try his hardest.

Getting back to the courts, Gen-chan stopped to stare at the large chart that had appeared in front of Yanagi. "Yanagi-san, what's the chart for?" Gen-chan asked.

The data boy looked up and smiled. "I thought it would be a good motivator to the club members if we tracked their progress so they could see how much they have improved since joining."

Gensaburo beamed down at the older boy. "That's brilliant. How does it work?" Gen-chan eagerly sat beside the boy and waited for him to explain the chart.

"It's simple. I broke it down to four basic areas that everyone should always work to improve: Stamina, speed, balance, and technique. When they improve in one area, for example; they tack an extra five laps onto their previous number; they get a sticker beside stamina. The more stickers, the more they have improved. Also it will serve as a physical reminder to them that they need to work hard." The first year explained.

Gensaburo nodded along, and absorbed the information. "I think this will work well. We can hang it in the Locker room when you finish."

"I already finished the first and second year's chart, I'm just working on the third year chart now. There are extra spaces left in case others join, but I should be done this in a couple of minutes."

The little coach stood up and brushed off his shorts. "I'll meet you in the locker room when you finish this. Then we can hang them up, and go over all the data you organized for me."

Yanagi looked away suddenly and blushed. "You know...if you ever need me to help with data in the future I don't mind. It may be nerdy, but I would like to help."

Gen-chan stared down at the boy and blinked. "Are you embarrassed about being smart?" he asked.

The older boy turned his head quickly at the question. "What?"

Gen-chan frowned. "Well you seemed embarrassed to say that you like working with all that smart data stuff. Have you been picked on before?" Gensaburo crouched down to be eye level with the older boy. "It's okay. I've been picked on at the park for being small and foreign before."

Yanagi frowned. "Well I have been signalled out before for it, but I'm not embarrassed." He explained.

"Then why were you blushing?" Gen-chan asked.

Yanagi blushed again and looked away. "I-I'm... your fan..." The boy mumbled.

"What?" Gen-chan inched closer to hear better.

"I'm your fan." Yanagi stated with a little more power.

"Fan for what?" Gensaburo was confused.

"Just your fan. You're the coach of the Rikkaidai tennis team, and you let me have all your data. Who wouldn't admire you after all that?"

Gen-chan blinked, he still didn't understand. "I don't get it."

"Gen-chan, it means he has a great respect for you." An older and deeper voice spoke up from behind the boys. Both turned to see Gentaro standing there frowning.

"Aniki!" Gen-chan cheered. "Yanagi-san made charts for the locker room and organized everything for me. Isn't he great?"

Gentaro frowned at the first year. "That's nice, but you should get ready. Class will be over soon, and you need to get ready for the club activities."

Gensaburo straightened up. "Of course. I'll finish reviewing all the data with Yanagi-san, and then we can set up the conditioning drills today."

"Sounds good. I need to go to the Nurse's office and restock the first aid kit." Gentaro sent one last look at Yanagi and started walking away. "Oh, and Gensaburo is too young and innocent to have fans already- fans of any kind..."

"O-of course, Sanada-san." Yanagi stammered. The data player shot a look over at the little coach, but Gen-chan was distracted by other thoughts.

"Yanagi-san, why aren't you in class?"

o.O.o

Seiichi grinned as he watched the scene between the Sanada brothers and Yanagi. He had been prepared to step in and heavily scold Yanagi for leaving class, and making him wait until the next teacher came to escape, but seeing that Gentaro was firmly in the picture and wary of the boy, made him feel better. Of course, he was still going to punish Yanagi, but now he knew that at least two thirds of the Sanada trio were on his side.

Seeing Yanagi floundering for an excuse, Seiichi stepped in. "Yanagi-kun, as Class President I would like to know that answer as well."

The data player startled at Seiichi's voice and slowly turned towards the bluenette. "Class President..." He trailed off.

"Seiichi, what are you doing here?" Gen-chan asked.

Yukimura gave the younger boy a warm smile. "The teacher was worried when one of his students failed to show up to class. As Class President I offered to search him out. We can't have students getting lost and missing class now can we?"

Gensaburo coughed and looked down at the ground in remorse. "He was helping me. He won't get in trouble will he?" The last thing Gensaburo wanted was for Yanagi to be in trouble because he couldn't handle sorting everyone's physical records.

"I will talk to the teacher on his behalf, no worries Gen-chan." Yukimura offered.

Gensaburo perked up and beamed at his friend. "Really?"

"Yes... but..." Seiichi gave a small sigh and looked sad. "We can't let his actions go without a little punishment. Instead of the teacher holding him back from practice why don't I argue that he will run extra laps today?"

Gensaburo furrowed one single brow and thought hard. "But will the teacher really agree?"

Seiichi lightly hit the brim of Gensaburo's hat. "It may only be the second day, but this teacher likes me. I can fight on Yanagi's behalf and make them understand that he won't be getting off lightly at practice."

Gen-chan nodded along. "I will entrust you with his punishment. He shouldn't be skipping class so early. The principal warned me that any club member not achieving proper grades will be forced to leave the club." Gen-chan turned and picked up the charts and folders. "I'll take these for now."

"See you after class Gen-chan." Seiichi waited until Gensaburo was out of earshot before he spoke. "Yanagi-kun, pick a number between 20 and 50."

The data boy gave the bluenette a wary look, and stepped away from him slightly. 1A's Class President selection had probably been the shortest selection in Rikkaidai history, for one reason only- Yukimura. The effeminate boy had stood up immediately when the selection was announced and used a hybrid smile to sway the class. To the girls it had appeared princely and dazzling, but to the boys it had been chilling and repressive. No one argued, they just told the teacher that Yukimura had won. Having witnessed such an event, Yanagi felt justified in wanting space between himself and Yukimura. "43..."

Seiichi smirked. "Good. During practice you will run 43 laps."

"43!" Yanagi squeaked.

"Yes 43. Then after those 43 laps, you will run an additional 35 from Genichirou. We will be counting." The bluenette calmly turned and walked back to the school. He felt good. He couldn't say the same for the poor boy that he left behind, but he didn't care. Yanagi had gotten too familiar with Gensaburo too quickly.

o.O.o

Gentaro was amused. Greatly so. He had been upset when he heard some boy telling his little brother that he was his fan. He wouldn't have minded if it were Genichirou, since Genichirou would have probably slapped them or something, but Gensaburo was too soft-hearted for that. He was so innocent and naive that Gentaro worried for him every time he left the house. Which is why he was very unimpressed with the boy that dared step forward to proclaim he was Gensaburo's fan. If Gentaro hadn't been around the evil boy could have tricked Gen-chan into dating or something else equally nefarious.

He had been relieved to see Seiichi stand in beside Gen-chan when he returned. Seiichi would never let anyone steal, hurt, or belittle Gensaburo while he was around. When he got closer, he listened as the sadistic boy had skillfully convinced Gensaburo to let him handle the punishment. Gentaro was tempted to follow Gen-chan to the locker room, but he wanted to see Seiichi's plan first- they always entertained him.

"- Then after those 43 laps, you will run an additional 35 from Genichirou. We will be counting."

Gentaro struggled to keep in his laughter, and fled the scene. He joined his smallest brother in the locker room and helped him hang the charts. Afterwards they went back to the courts, set up pylons, and tape for the sprint drills they were going to run. They removed the nets, since no one would be playing that day and they needed the full court.

Next, they set up a water station, and separated each folder into groups. The bronze group would run laps and then basic tennis skills. The Silver would be doing sprint, balance, and speed drills. The Gold folder would be doing a harsher conditioning program, but Gensaburo was going to set them up in the indoor courts. The little coach's reasoning was that they didn't want to scare the bronze and silver groups just yet.

When the bell rang, Gensaburo was satisfied that he had everything ready. The members started arriving, and Gensaburo suddenly felt unsure about his plans. He had worked on them all morning but he wasn't sure if he should being doing it. Seeing his unease, Gentaro stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your system will work. There may be some problems at the start but you need to weather through them, okay?"

Gen-chan didn't think he could talk at the moment so he nodded his head. He waited until all the members were assembled and Genichirou and Seiichi were standing at his side.

"Everyone, may I have your attention? I wasn't introduced before but I will be your coach Sanada, Gensaburo. Based off yesterday's physical results everyone has been split into three groups. The Gold group will be the regulars. They will train at the indoor facility and have a more intense program. The Silver group are those with the potential to enter the Gold group. You all have something unique about you that shows promise, but in my opinion you aren't ready yet. The bronze group is mostly comprised of the first years.

I'm not saying you can't be a regular, I'm saying that you are still unpolished and we will work with you to get you the basic tennis skills you need to start to form your own play style." Gensaburo was quick to reassure them in case they thought they were wasted space and wanted to leave. He wanted everyone to love playing tennis, and the bronze group would have been miserable training with the silver or gold group.

"My goal is for everyone here to be a good tennis player and have fun. Some will be better than others, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the sport. Also, just because you are in the silver or bronze group, that doesn't mean you can't challenge the gold group for their position. Every Friday, you will be allowed to challenge a regular of your choice for their spot. The winner will be a regular, and loser will be on ball and clean-up duty for two weeks. During those two weeks you are not allowed to challenge for a regular spot. Once you're punishment is up, then you can challenge them if you wish. There is no limit to how many times you can challenge someone or restrictions on to whom you can or cannot challenge. I just warn you to be smart about it."

Gensaburo let out a relieved breath not that he got through his speech. "Any questions?"

A hand shot into the air quickly.

"Yes..." Gen-chan spotted the spunky red-head he noticed before, waving his hand around in excitement.

"Does that mean even first years can be regulars?" he asked as he started bouncing in place.

"It does." Gen-chan responded.

"Can we challenge them today?" the red-head asked.

Gen –chan looked at the boy's number and quickly flipped through the silver folder for his name. "Marui..." he whispered the boy's name, trying to keep it in his head for future reference. "Not today, since it's not Friday." Gensaburo said louder so everyone could hear. "Anything else?"

Aikawa stepped forward, his arms crossed and glaring down at Gen-chan. "I'll take the regulars over to the indoor courts. You do whatever you want here." The boy growled. Gensaburo frowned.

"You don't need to take them. Gen-nii is capable of leading them there." Gen-chan stared at the boy straight on.

"I'm captain, I'll do what I like." He retorted.

"You may be captain but you aren't in the gold group anymore. You lost that right when you lost to Gen-nii. You and Tanaka-kun are both demoted to the silver group. Lucky for you we won't be having practice with balls, so you can join in the training and just clean-up all the equipment at the end."

The big captain's face got stormier with each word Gensaburo said. "You have no right! You didn't make that ridiculous rule until today." He challenged.

"Doesn't matter. You lost to a challenger and thus lost your spot. Are you trying to say you are above the rules that everyone else in this club is forced to respect? Should I be giving you special treatment?" Gensaburo demanded.

Aikawa spluttered for a moment before he drew himself up. "Listen brat-"

Gen-chan was quick to cut him off. He would not let this boy bully him in front of his athletes. "No. You listen and listen well. You lost and are in the silver group. In two weeks you can challenge for your spot back, but until then you will quietly pick up balls, and clean. These are my courts now, and you will listen or I will kick you off the team. You may not think I have the power or the authority but trust me when I say I do. I talked to the principal today and he trusts me completely. He won't help you if I kick you out." Gensaburo put all his frustration into the glare he was throwing the Captain.

A quiet chuckle sounded behind him, and he knew it was Seiichi. "Little Gen-chan's claws come out finally." The bluenette whispered.

Aikawa was left standing in the middle of the courts huffing and puffing but no words coming out. Gensaburo dismissed him.

"The following are in the gold group and will go to the indoor courts. First Years: Vice-Captain Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi. Second Year: Nishiski, Kudo, Kinjo. Third Years: Mikado, Ito, and Nakamura. Someone may still be removed from the gold group since there are nine of you and I only need eight."

"Vice-Captain!" Aikawa screeched.

Gen-chan glared at the boy. "Yes. Be happy I didn't give him Captain." Turning away from the fuming third year, Gensaburo removed a piece of paper from his clipboard and handed it to Genichirou. "This is conditioning for today, be sure to get them started. I will be by soon to check in."

"Yes coach." Genichirou stated professionally.

Gen-chan watched as the gold group left, and then turned his attention back to the remaining members. "The Silver group will be on courts 1-4 today. First Years: Marui-" The red-head instantly jumped up and cried with happiness. "Number 12, Number 34. Second Years: Number 5..." Gensaburo listed all the members off.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the red-head Marui bouncing around a bald boy with dark skin, and another first year with white hair. Numbers 12 and 34 had showed promise, and Gensaburo wanted to see how far they would go.

Looking over the group as they started their prescribed training, Gensaburo felt for the first time that maybe he could do this. That was until he saw Aikawa fuming at the side of the courts. Looking around, Gen-chan stealthily sidled up to Gentaro's side.

"Aniki... you don't think he's going to hurt me for what I said do you?" Gensaburo asked as he nodded towards the angry third year.

Gentaro sighed and dropped a hand on Gen-chan's head. "He is mad now, but trust me when I say that you did the right thing. With me around he won't touch you, plus that stunt may improve his personality once he cools down."

"I wasn't too forceful or mean was I?" Gen-chan searched for reassurance.

"No." Gentaro chuckled. "I think you were just perfect handling that situation. You have never had to be aggressive with Genichirou or Seiichi because they trust your judgement, but that won't always be the case. You need to learn when and how to stand up for yourself, and today was just the start. Just don't go overboard. Everyone loves and adores our sweet Gensaburo and would heartbroken if you were to change into someone more aggressive."

Gensaburo held up a hand and curled his fingers to imitate claws."So I need to learn when to show my claws and when not to?" he swatted his hand a few times, pretending to claw at Aikawa's unsuspecting face.

Gentaro laughed at the cute picture. "Yes little kitten, you will learn that in time." Gentaro couldn't help but smile fondly at his youngest brother. To everyone else it may have been the first time Gen-chan showed his claws, but he firmly remembered the time Gensaburo had stood between him and Genichirou in the garden, and had pushed Gentaro away. Gen-chan was a sleeping lion, and Gentaro couldn't wait to see who else woke him up.

* * *

><p>I forgot our game of 'Would You Rather' last chapter, I apologize.<p>

**Would You Rather**... Attend Seigaku, Rikkaidai, or Hyoutei?

Also continuation of my new Chinese Drama addiction, it had expanded into Korean Drama's too. There was a whole hidden world out there...


	7. Archer Ace

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them**.**

**Warnings: **Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Archer Ace**

It had been a week and a half since Gensaburo had officially taken over as Coach of the tennis club. He had pushed the Gold group hard and in the process had finally evened out the regulars. It hadn't been his intention but in the process of improving them, a second year had thrown his arms up and declared he quit. The quitter, Kinjo, hadn't been last in any or all physical tests but something had taken its toll on the poor boy. He cracked under the pressure of trying to be better and just quit the club.

Gen-chan had tried to talk to him, encourage him to at least stay back as a Silver so he could still play and have fun, but it wasn't to be. Kinjo had firmly stated that he didn't want to be in the club for a different reason. The boy had been ecstatic when he had been made a regular at the end of last year because Aikawa was an old friend, but now he didn't like it as much. He was a slacker at heart and to him even the Bronze group was working harder than he liked. He liked being good, but without the work. The sudden slap of realism that Coach Sanada expected everyone to work harder than before was hard for the boy, and even if Aikawa was still in the club and Captain, everything had changed, and it didn't suit Kinjo. Aikawa would let him take his time and do his own thing during practice, but the third year no longer had that power.

The second year was quick to reassure Gen-chan that it wasn't that he hated the kid, it was just that the club was more work than he liked. He had calmly explained that he didn't like work. He was the type of student that slept in class and woke up just in time for a test and to pass. With Gen-chan's new regime, he felt it was time to move onto another club –one that wouldn't mind if he skipped a few club meetings or napped.

Gen-chan had been sad to see the boy go. He hadn't been the worst in the Gold group, but his exit meant that he had saved another player. Well for a few days anyway. The clock was almost up on Aikawa and Tanaka's punishment, which meant the two would be itching to get back on the Regulars. Gen-chan didn't mind, but he knew that the two proud third years would challenge his brother and Seiichi and lose. If they wanted back on they would need to challenge one of the weaker players in Gold.

Gen-chan knew that he needed to talk to the two. They were good. Gensaburo wanted them in Gold, but that meant convincing them to challenge others. He would need to handle the situation delicately, but he wasn't sure how. Both were so stubborn.

Gen-chan was about to enter the locker rooms when he heard voices talking about the Friday Gold Challenge.

"I think we can do it!" An enthusiastic voice announced. Gen-chan recognized the voice of the first year red-head. The boy was always loud and excited. His personality meant that Gensaburo was generally aware of where he was and what he was doing.

"The older students have had more training. I'm not sure we can compete with them." Another voice responded. It was deep but soothing. Not as deep as Gentaro's voice, but still a pitch lower than Genichirou's.

"Puri Puri." Gen-chan frowned. He knew that one. It was Niou. The white-haired first year was troublesome. Several times he had been caught trying to pull pranks on the Bronze group and had been assigned laps.

"No really we can do it! There's already three first years in the Regular's all we need to do is challenge them and take their spots. It shouldn't be hard, we train every day after practice." Marui loudly stated.

Gensaburo wanted to hit his head against a wall. It seemed that everyone thought they could beat Gen-nii and Seiichi because they were first years. They failed to remember that they had fought for their spots and beat the current Captain and a volley specialist. Gensaburo decided it was time to step in.

The little coach calmly opened the door and stared at the conspiring trio. "You can challenge them if you like but I will tell you now that you won't win. You may practice after club hours, but that doesn't mean you have improved to a level to beat them." He didn't want to be mean but they needed to hear this.

"Marui-kun, you are good, but you still lack stamina. Gen-nii and Seiichi both force long matches on their opponents, simply to play with them. You could aim for a quick match but they both still exceed you in speed and ball control."

Gensaburo turned towards the bald boy. "Jackal-kun, you are great at defense, but you still lack concentration. Once your opponent makes a comment you get distracted and your game goes downhill. You need to focus on that. Yanagi-kun knows your weakness and has already researched topics that will distract you the quickest, and have the most effect. Also you aren't good with the offense side of tennis. You can defend but not attack."

Looking between the red-head and bald boy, gave Gensaburo an idea. He was always looking for a great double's pair and if he worked it right, he could start cultivating one for next year. "If you both are serious about making the Regulars at some point I would suggest your best bet would be a as a double's pair. Jackal-kun is the defense side and Marui-kun could handle the net and attacking. Both of you have strengths and weaknesses but I think your play styles would complement each other nicely if you tried."

Marui frowned. "Doubles?" He whined. "I don't want to play that! I'm a singles player!"

Gensaburo sighed. "You can declare yourself a singles player all you like but that doesn't change the fact that your quickest and best path to the Regular positions are through doubles. I have two singles players that can't be beat and third that is moving up quickly."

"Ne… what about me chibi-chan?" Niou asked, stepping in between Gen-chan and Marui. "I want free advice from the coach too."

Gensaburo stared at the boy and struggled for something to say. The truth was he didn't know what to say to the boy. "I don't understand you." He admitted. "I can't understand your talent. It's very scattered and makes it hard to develop a training plan for you. I don't know if you will excel in singles or doubles until I understand more. I'm sorry."

Niou just grinned. "Chibi-chan, I can be anything you want." The confusing boy smirked before he turned around. Gen-chan followed him with his eyes, and watched as Niou opened his locker and took out a hat. In a blink of an eye, Niou was gone and Gen-chan was staring at himself.

"Aikawa-kun, you forget some pylons over on court 3." The Gen-chan clone said sweetly as it bit it's bottom lip. The clone looked around quickly before it sprinted over to Marui. "Aniki, am I doing the right thing?" The clone begged.

Gensaburo blinked. "Huh…"

Marui grinned and wrapped his arms around the Gen-clone. "Coach coach! You're going to let us challenge somebody tomorrow right?" The red-head played along.

"You're not ready yet! Marui you need to work on stamina. Run 100 laps!" Gen-clone commanded.

Marui started fake crying and clinging to the Gen-clone. "But coach! I can't run that long." The boy sobbed.

"Exactly why you need to run 100 laps. Build your stamina and then maybe one day you will be as great as The Great Yukimura-sama!" Gen-clone pushed Marui away and stood proudly in the middle of the room.

"I don't think Gen-chan sounds like that at all." A sweet and chilling voice floated through the air. The group turned and watched as Seiichi entered the locker room. His face was smiling but his eyes were glaring at Niou. "If you are going to imitate people than you should apply it more to tennis and your own skills instead of mocking people that genuinely want to help you. If you offend them, they may just leave you to flounder on your own." Yukimura warned.

Niou seemed to get the message and the hat and wig quickly disappeared leaving the white-haired first year looking like himself again. "Uh…" The boy scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"I think you would all do well to listen to Gen-chan. Your quickest route to Gold is through doubles. Once there we can cultivate your single skills. You need to reach the starting line before you can enter the race, and as of right now, you are all in the stands watching. Marui-kun, Jackal-kun… pair up for doubles. Niou-kun, work on your imitating skills. When you can successfully imitate me, and fool Genichirou, then I will declare you ready to be a singles player on par with me. Until then, listen to Gen-chan."

Seiichi didn't wait for an answer and just simply left the room. The door closed behind and the three first years that had been stunned into a shocked disbelief snapped out of their states and became animated again.

"No wonder he's vice-captain." Marui piped up. "I felt this uncontrollable need to listen to every word he said."

The other two nodded as they stared at the door. Gen-chan giggled at their reactions. "Seiichi-kun has that effect on everyone. You get used to it." He explained.

The three stared at him, but then Jackal broke the moment by stepping forward. "I will listen to your advice. If you think I will advance better as a double's pair then I will focus on that."

Gen-chan couldn't help but beam at the tall bald boy. "I won't let you down Jackal-kun!"

"Wait wait wait!" Marui yelled. The red-head jumped on Jackal's back and hit the bald boy across the back of the head. "What are you doing making such promises without your partner? We'll listen to the coach and get better together, idiot." The hyper boy scolded.

Gen-chan giggled again and looked away. Jackal was attempting to pull Marui off, but the red-head had a strong grip and was refusing to leave his spot.

"Puri!" Niou said. Gen-chan looked at the tricky boy in time to see him give Gensaburo a salute and walk away.

Looking back at Marui and Jackal, Gen-chan smiled. "Should we start?" He asked them.

"Yes coach!" Marui yelled.

"Good. 100 laps, both of you." Gensaburo commanded.

Marui instantly dropped from Jackal and stared at Gen-chan with large wondering eyes. "But I can't run that…"

"I know but someday you will. Let's go." Gensaburo quickly helped Marui to his feet and pushed the boy toward the door. He planted the seed of doubles in their mind, and now he needed to nurture it.

The group left the locker room for the track, and Gensaburo completely forgot his original reason for being there.

o.O.o

The next day during the Gold Challenges, Gen-chan grimaced. When Tanaka and Aikawa stepped forward and challenged Seiichi and Gen-nii, he had wanted to step in and stop it. He wanted to redirect their attention to two less talented Regulars, but he knew he couldn't. As soon as the matches started Gen-chan didn't bother watching. Less than 15 minutes later and both matches were done, both third years soundly defeated.

"Anyone else?" Gensaburo asked the club. A few looked like they were struggling over the decision to challenge someone, but Gen-chan dismissed them. If they weren't confident then they wouldn't have the power or skills to beat the Regulars.

"I'll challenge someone." A voice spoke up from the back.

All heads turned as the tall wavy-haired Muri slowly walked forward. Gensaburo knew the boy. He was talented, but he was arrogant and unmotivated. He only did the minimum of work and then moved on. He never strived for more, so it was a surprise to Gen-chan for him to actively step forward to challenge for a spot on the Regulars.

"Muri-kun, who would you like to challenge?" Gen-chan asked.

Muri tapped his chin in thought before he gave everyone a large shark-like grin. "I think I would like to challenge…" his eyes swept over the Regulars who were standing in a line behind Gensaburo. Muri's eyes stopped on Gen-chan and he smirked. "I'll challenge the coach."

A burst of whispers broke out as the club members turned to their neighbours and started talking about the second year's strong declaration. Gen-chan frowned at the boy, unsure of what to do.

"Unless our dear little coach is scared? Do you not want the club to see if you have the talent or skills to back up all your posturing?" Muri challenged.

Gensaburo felt Genichirou stepping out of line but he held up a hand to stop his brother. "Fine." Gen-chan accepted. "But I will need to borrow someone's racket."

"So unprepared little coach." Muri chided.

Gensaburo fought a blush from appearing on his face. It was true that he should have had his own racket, but he had left it at home today by accident. He didn't think he would need it so he had stopped Gentaro form driving back and getting it. He didn't think anyone expected for Muri to challenge him.

"You can use mine Gen-chan." Seiichi offered. The bluenette already had his racket ready and held out for Gensaburo to take. Gen-chan nodded and thanked the older boy with his eyes.

It was a silent club that watched as Gensaburo walked onto the court. It would be the first time they saw Gen-chan even hit a ball and the overwhelming curiosity in all of them was overflowing. Aikawa didn't bother hiding his pure joy at watching Gensaburo being challenged in such a way. Gen-chan picked up a ball that was left on the court from Genichirou's match and lightly hit it over the net.

"You can serve first."

Muri chuckled. "So confident little coach?"

Gensaburo spun Seiichi's racket in his hand a few times before he suddenly stopped by grabbing the handle and gripping tightly. He held up his arm and stared down the racket at Muri. "Just serve." He demanded. The sweet innocent expression he usually wore and was replaced with a blank look. Genichirou smirked at the sight.

Yanagi, seeing the other boy's expression, quickly stepped beside the stern Sanada son. "What's up with Gen-san?" the data boy asked.

Normally Genichirou would ignore Yanagi. He didn't like the boy for his adoring eyes and desire to please Gensaburo. But a part of him, the big brother part, wanted to brag a little. "That's his competition face. He is completely focussed on the target, and nothing else." He informed the boy.

"Competition? He enters tennis tournaments too?" Yanagi asked. His notebook as out and he was taking notes about Gensaburo.

"No." Genichirou answered. "Archery."

The data boy closed his notebook slowly and turned his attention completely on Gensaburo. The news was surprising, and made him want to record this game so he could watch it over and over again in the future.

Muri lined up at the service line and tossed the ball in the air. With a powerful swing forward, the ball shot across the court hitting the other side hard inside the service box. Suddenly to everyone watching it seemed as if time slowed. They watched as Gensaburo wound his arm back as the ball ascended and when it was at the proper height the little coach calmly swung forward and returned it. Once the racket hit the ball, time seemed to right itself and Muri was scrambling to catch up to the ball on the other side of the court. He missed, and he could only stare as the ball hit the corner of the court perfectly and out.

Muri rubbed his arms as if a chill swept over him and his smile dropped from his face as he stared across the court at the blank faced Sanada. The spectators were also blinking and whispering to their friends if they had experienced the same sensation when Gen-chan went to return the ball.

"Love-15." Seiichi happily announced to everyone.

Muri lined up again, and served. The ball was harder, faster, but once it reached Gensaburo time seemed to slow again. Gen-chan wasn't even looking at the ball. Instead the smallest Sanada was staring straight into Muri's eyes. The little coach returned the ball, and once it crossed the net everything sped up. Muri snapped out of his trance and dived after the ball, but he failed to return it again.

"Love-30."

Muri stared coldly at Gensaburo before his face broke out into a grin. "Hahaha I just wanted a bit of fun but it looks like I underestimated our coach." He said loudly as he laughed. "Come on coach don't be so serious, just play for fun, yeah?"

Gen-chan raised his racket again and stared down it as if taking aim on Muri. "Just serve." Gensaburo stepped back a few steps and got into a ready position.

"So pushy." Muri muttered as he lined up to serve again. He threw the ball and jumped in the air. He twisted his body around and then hit the ball with as much force as he could. As the ball crossed the net, Gen-chan was waiting for it, his racket ready and time slowing. An image flashed over Muri's eyes of an archer nocking an arrow and taking aim. As soon as Gensaburo hit the ball, the arrow flew across the net and in a paralyzed state, Muri could only watch as the arrow struck the back corner of the court in a perfect bulls-eye.

"Love-40."

Muri gulped as he stared at Gensaburo. Gone was the short kid in black shorts, a blue fitted sweater, glasses and a yellow hat; before him stood a towering figure in a short sleeved keiko-gi*, an obi, a black hakama, and tabi. The figure's racket was replaced with a bow, and the eyes were that of a predator –sharp and searching.

Muri was finally starting to understand why the first years were demons. They were being coached by the Devil himself. Muri tossed the ball for another serve and flinched as he saw the bow being raised, an arrow ready to strike him as soon as the archer got a chance.

* * *

><p>Rikkaidai won the 'Would you Rather' and a few of you seemed wary of Hyoutei. I think I would go to Hyoutei. Mainly because in the one OVA when Atobe joined, he renovated the cafeteria and it was like anime food porn. I would go for the food.<p>

**Would You Rather**… hit Tomoka or Horio?

I ask myself that question a lot. It depends on who annoys me more during the episode.

*the shirt part of a traditional Kyudo (Japanese archery) training uniform.


	8. Two week TieBreak

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them**.**

**Warnings: **Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Two-week Tie-break**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Gen-chan had destroyed Muri on the tennis courts at Rikkaidai. The frightening picture of Gensaburo standing on the courts was engraved in the tennis club members minds, prompting rumours to spread fast after the incident. A child demon was whispered to run the tennis club, a child with wild black hair and eyes of emerald fire. A few brave souls had ventured to the courts during club hours to spot the devil, but they were only disappointed when the baby brother of a first year player kindly ask them to leave the team to train. The absence of the rumoured coach had the students wondering about the validity of the story to begin with. Others just concluded that the coach was obviously off somewhere plotting other nefarious deeds for the tennis team, and some would look at the sweet little boy on the courts and wonder.

Two weeks had passed, and not a single club member had stepped a toe out of line. Aikawa and his boys had been strangely silent and obeyed orders without comment. The freshmen trio worked hard and never voiced a single complaint against Gensaburo and his training, and the rest of the members kept their mouths shut. Gen-chan had effectively shut them all up in one afternoon without the help of his older brothers or Yukimura. Gen-chan would have celebrated his achievement, if only he knew about it.

Gen-chan had noticed the rise in observers, and he hadn't minded until they number started distracting his members. Needing them to focus, the coach had approached the watching students and kindly asked them to leave. They all agreed with an edge of disappointment, but their eyes still searching as they slowly walked away from the courts. He noticed that the members were more focused and driven and he had accounted that towards the approaching tournament. Gensaburo had been happy and relieved when his members had finally concentrated the task at hand and thought nothing more on it.

Two weeks had passed, and the day for another Gold Challenge had arrived. Gen-chan knew that he needed Aikawa in the Regulars. He acknowledged the boys skill, and hoped that he could talk sense into the boy. Arriving early at the school, Gen-chan walked to the Principal's office with a box of his mother's homemade cookies. He hoped to soften the Principal first before he asked for Aikawa's classroom. Knocking lightly on the office door, the youngest Sanada was greeted by an energetic woman behind a desk.

"Um… Excuse ma'am, but I was wondering if I could talk to the Principal please." Gensaburo asked with a bow.

The woman laughed lightly before speaking. "Of course dear, just give me a moment to inform him." The woman stood up and knocked on the Principals door before entering. She closed the door behind her, and Gen-chan heard muffled voices before the woman was back and ushering him inside.

"Gensaburo-kun!" the Principal happily announced as soon as Gen-chan walked inside.

"Nagataka-san." Gen-chan bowed to the man, but quickly stood up and offered him the box of cookies. "My mother baked these, I hope you enjoy them."

Principal Nagataka walked around his desk and gently accepted the box from the little Sanada. He opened the top and grinned at the contents. "These look delicious. I'll enjoy them later, because surely you didn't come here just to deliver cookies."

Gensaburo shifted from foot to foot for a moment before he steadied himself. "I need to talk to Aikawa-buchou before practice today, and I was hoping that you would allow me to go to his classroom."

Principal Nagataka smiled. "Of course. If it's for the better of our tennis team than I am willing to help. I'll escort you there so no wandering teachers stop you."

Then man placed the box on his desk and then walked back to Gensaburo. Together the duo left the offices and into the hallway. "Aikawa-kun is in 3-C, so we'll have to go up to the next floor." The Principal explained. Gensaburo nodded and followed the man as he led the way.

The trip was short and soon Principal Nagataka was knocking on a classroom door. The teacher answered a bit confused but, simply called Aikawa on the Principals request. The third year captain stepped out of the room, and bowed to the Principal before straightening up.

"You needed me sir?" Aikawa asked, his attention completely on the principal.

"Yes Aikawa-kun. Coach Sanada needed to talk to you and I brought him here." The man replied happily unaware of any tension between the little coach and the captain.

Aikawa eyes flickered over to Gen-chan and a startled look crossed his face before it settled into a resigned expression. "Coach Sanada." Aikawa tilted his head in Gensaburo's direction and waited.

"Aikawa-buchou." Gen-chan started. "You are a great player but your determination to beat Genichirou is preventing you from improving. Today at practice you are allowed to challenge someone for their regular position and I wish for you to pick someone other than Genichirou and Seiichi-kun."

The Principal startled at the knowledge that Aikawa wasn't currently a regular. He looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped when he saw the determined face of the little coach.

Gensaburo took a piece of paper out of his shorts pocket and held it out for Aikawa. "This paper has two names on it. Both are the weakest regulars at the moment. If you are serious about regaining your regular spot and helping this team to Nationals, I respectfully ask that you challenge one of them, so that I can properly coach you."

The third year cautiously took the paper and opened it to read the two names. "These are both good players. They were on the team last year and won their matches up to Nationals." Aikawa commented.

Gen-chan nodded. "They are talented players and I have no doubts they could beat the other schools in this prefecture, but they lack something that I need. They don't have any talent for doubles. I have two singles players that can win at Nationals currently, but I don't have the doubles teams that could win. It's my hope that when you return to the regulars that you can help the team by playing doubles. You played doubles last year, and even though your partner has graduated I think I have someone that could work well with you."

The Captain stared into Gen-chan eyes, searching for something. "If I agree to this," he waved the paper around, "then you agree to train me to beat your brother."

Gensaburo smiled at the older boy. "If that's what you want. I have a move or two that could give you an edge over Gen-nii." If this is what it took to get Aikawa back on the regulars then he was going to agree. Besides, teaching Aikawa tricks to beat Genichirou would only help improve his brother. It would mean Genichirou would have to struggle to overcome his weaknesses faster, and that was only a benefit in the long run.

Aikawa held out his free hand, and Gen-chan happily shook it to seal the bargain. "This doesn't mean I like you brat just that I'm willing to listen." The third year was quick to point out.

The little coach giggled and smiled. "It's fine, I want Rikkaidai to be the best, and that can't happen until you're back. If you could maybe… pick a name and hand the other over to Muri? I have something in mind for him." Aikawa nodded his head, and Gensaburo continued. "My business is done here. If you don't mind Nagataka-san, I will take me leave first. I'll see you at practice Aikawa-buchou."

Gen-chan quickly left the Principal and Captain. As soon as his body turned the corner to descend the stairs, Nagataka spoke. "When did you lose your regular spot Aikawa-kun?"

Aikawa gave the man a sheepish look before he adverted his eyes. "Since the first day. I was beat by a first year. I think I need it though."

Nagataka frowned. "Needed it for what?"

Aikawa struggled to explain, his pride warring with his desire to reassure the Principal that everything was fine. "I needed to humble myself sir." He responded. "I let my arrogance rule me, and I couldn't accept that someone could beat me so easily. When Coach Sanada came I thought he was a little brat that was pretending to be something he wasn't so he could hang around his older brother. Two weeks ago he was challenged by Muri. Have you heard the rumours about the demon coach sir?"

Nagataka's frown deepened. "The teachers mentioned that the students were scared of the tennis clubs new demon coach. But I just waved it off. Gensaburo-kun is too sweet a child to be anything like what they're describing."

Aikawa chuckled and cracked a small smile for the first time in two weeks. "We thought the same sir. Coach Sanada was this sweet little brat in our heads, but when he stepped on the court it was like he changed. He was this scary tennis playing devil. He proved that he could play the sport and that Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun's faith in him was justified. It was hard to accept but I think I'm getting there."

Nagataka took a long hard look at the student Captain. "Do I make the right decision to let Gensaburo-kun coach?"

Aikawa looked up startled. "What? Of course sir! You should see the club now. All members are improving at a rapid rate, I think our first years could play all the tournaments to Nationals and win at this rate. I have no doubts that Coach Sanada will bring home the Kanto title again."

Nagataka was startled at his Captains vehemence. "Are you that positive?"

"I am sir." Aikawa answered right away. The boy's mood shifted though as he dropped his gaze again. "Just… please don't tell Coach Sanada I said that, please sir?"

The Principal chuckled at the third year. "I promise, now I think it's time you returned to class."

o.O.o

The courts broke out into excited whispering when Aikawa confidently stepped forward declaring that he was willing to challenge someone. The Captain's usual arrogant walk was present as he sauntered forward and smirked at Gen-chan. "That's okay, right coach? My two week punishment is up."

"Tch." Genichirou made a sound of disapproval as he glared at the third year. Gen-chan watched as his brother reached for his racket, getting ready for the battle that he was positive would come.

"Aikawa-buchou is correct. He's free to challenge anyone for their regular spot." Gen-chan announced. It wasn't necessary, but it helped to quiet the club members.

"I challenge…" Aikawa paused and the club members all darted looks towards Genichirou. "Ito."

The name echoed across the courts as all the eyes that were on Genichirou shifted to a gaping third year off to the side. The boy had been confident in his position since it seemed that the club members had only been interested in outing the first years, and the announcement had taken him by surprise. Soon he regained himself and sneered at Aikawa. "Got tired of having a first year kick your ass?" He asked.

Aikawa smirked and walked onto the court. "If you think it's that easy to beat the older Sanada brat then you can challenge him in two weeks. Until that time, I'll enjoy my regular spot."

Ito stalked onto the courts, clearly upset that he was being challenged. Soon his features smoothed out as a new confidence came forth. "Well that's what you think. While you have been picking up balls for a month I have been training hard under Coach Sanada. I won't be that easy to beat." Ito threw back.

Gen-chan smiled at the action. Aikawa had listened to him and was fighting for his spot and respect back. It would take time for the club members to get back to the same level of respect they showed the third year, but it would return. "This should be interesting." Gensaburo whispered to no one in particular.

"Did you set this up Gen-chan?" Seiichi asked as he slowly stepped up to Gensaburo's side.

"I may have spoken to Aikawa." The little coach responded.

Yukimura smiled gently down at Gen-chan. "I'm impressed. Today just got a little more interesting."

Gensaburo nominated the second year regular Kudo to referee the match. The boy had happily accepted and climbed the umpire chair to start the game.

The match wasn't anything like when Genichirou and Seiichi played. It wasn't quick or brutal in any sense. Both players were strong but more equal in skill than with the first year regulars. They rallied back and forth, both fighting for the point to the extent of complete exhaustion. The match ended rather simply when Aikawa tripped, and managed to hit a lob over Ito's head. The regular tried to run back to hit it, but his legs couldn't handle it and he collapsed. The ball hit the court and bounced out.

"Game, set, and match to Aikawa six games to four." Kudo announced.

Aikawa pushed his exhausted body to stand and the third year staggered over to Gen-chan. The members watched, all anticipating another fight between the two. Instead, Aikawa stopped a foot away and bowed his head. "I look forward to your guidance Coach Sanada."

Gen-chan beamed at the older boy and stepped forward to give him a water bottle. "Welcome back to the regulars Aikawa-buchou. Rest for now okay?"

Aikawa snatched the bottle from the little coach and walked away to sit on a bench. "Brat." He muttered under his breath before taking a drink.

Gen-chan turned back to the rest of the members and clapped his hands. "So, anyone else want to challenge a regular?" His eyes scanning the crowd looking for someone, but he was disappointed when Tanaka stepped forward instead.

"I'll challenge someone." The volley specialist declared.

Gen-chan sighed but nodded his head. "Who?"

Tanaka puffed up his chest and stared down at Gen-chan. "Unlike some, I don't back down from a challenge. I'll face Yukimura again."

Aikawa snorted from his position and stared at the other third year. "Learn to pick your battles Tanaka." He stated.

Gensaburo was getting tired of Tanaka and decided it was time to really put the boy in his place. "Seiichi…" Gen-chan said to get his friends attention. "I think it's time to show then the Child of God."

Seiichi smiled and chuckled at his coach's words. "It would be my pleasure."

A second rumour spread that day. Where there was once a demon coach ruling over the tennis club; it was now some deity that coached the tennis team -a deity that brought with him a Child of God. The first year tennis player had stunned and mesmerized the entire club with his play and left his opponent in a state of shock. When Tanaka was questioned about the incident he could only babble about bright lights and how he swore he had left his body to watch his match from the heavens.

When Tanaka's friends had gathered and removed their fallen comrade from the courts, Gen-chan asked for any more challenges. The members shook their heads, and with a heavy sigh, Gensaburo accepted that Muri was not going to try. Tossing away his disappointment, Gen-chan assigned the groups to their daily training and ushered the Regulars to the indoor courts.

"We only have two weeks until the tournament so we will be focusing on that. Nishishiki and Mikado have been working well as doubles partners. I want you two to practice against Aikawa-buchou and Yanagi-kun, help them get used to playing together. Next week you will have a match against each other to see who will play Doubles One." Gen-chan let the four players go, and watched as Yanagi was at Aikawa's side, detailing to the older boy how they would best work together with their strength and weaknesses.

"Seiichi and Gen-nii will be working on serves today, so you two can practice on court one. Kudo you will play a practice match against Nakamura, and try to work your new smash in." The remaining regulars nodded and set out to complete their assigned tasks. Gensaburo walked among them and corrected things as he saw them. He spent most of his time with the doubles players, watching and critiquing certain things.

o.O.o

Two weeks had passed, and Rikkaidai were walking towards their first tournament of the season. As the first seeded team in the district they didn't need to play during the first matches, which gave Gensaburo enough time to sit down with his team and talk them through the playing order. Nishishiki and Mikado would play Doubles two, while Aikawa and Yanagi played Doubles One. The match between the pairs was even, but Yanagi's data skills tipped the scale and allowed them to squeak by with the win. Genichirou would be singles three, Yukimura singles two, and as a throw away match, because it wasn't really needed would be Kudo as singles one.

Walking up to the registration desk, Gen-chan took a deep breath. Genichirou placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and with a little more confidence, Gensaburo stepped forward and handed in the registration form.

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku checking in with eight players."

The official looked over the form and confirmed that it was correct, before stamping it. "Your first match is in half an hour at court 10." The man announced.

"Thank you." Gensaburo spoke for the team. Turning away, the Rikkaidai tennis team walked away. The crowds parted as the group walked towards court 10. Whispers were running as they walked by, most wondering about the three first years out front. Gen-chan was hidden behind his brother and invincible to the crowds but that suited him fine. He didn't like all the attention on him.

They arrived to watch the tail-end of the current match. Gen-chan watched them with a keen eye, but he wasn't processing everything he was seeing. He picked out the important bits, and if he had any doubts later he knew that Yanagi would be waiting with all his notes. Once the match finished and the two schools cleared the courts, Gen-chan pushed his team forward to warm up.

Gen-chan sat on the bench and leaned back to watch. He didn't need to coach today because he already knew that today was a Rikkaidai victory. The prefecture title was theirs, but they were allowing the other schools to foolishly try and take it. They wouldn't succeed because their motto was "Losing is unacceptable."- completely and utterly unacceptable.

* * *

><p>Horio won by 1 vote over both. But now I can picture a group of you going "We can hit both? I would so do that!" Well, so would I. Horio-11, Tomoka-5, Both-10<p>

**Would You Rather…**

Eat wasabi sushi with Fuji, or drink firewhiskey with Seamus?


	9. Advancing All Around

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**:Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Advancing All-around**

Gensaburo smirked when the opposing team entered the courts and there was a slight tremor in their hands. Yugawara Chugakkou was a public school in Kanagawa that wasn't particularly known for its sports teams. It wasn't even known for its academic scores. It was an average school that produced office workers, but every year they sent a tennis team to the tournament and they tried hard. It was just their bad luck to be that first to face Rikkaidai.

After the teams lined up and greeted each other, they shuffled off the courts. Gen-chan opted to stand with the club members that were watching instead of taking point as coach. The real test would be for the players to play without his guidance. They needed to learn to think on their feet and on their own. While Gen-chan would be waiting nearby to help if they really needed advice and were sinking, he already informed them that they had to win on their own. Anyone who lost would get a slap from Genichirou.

Nishishiki and Mikado entered the courts, both prepared for the match. Their opponents entered on shaky legs, and Gensaburo felt a small amount of pity for them. He understood the overwhelming pressure you felt when you faced the Rikkaidai reputation. Although the 'rough' call was shaky on Yugawara's part, it was quickly decided that they would serve first, and both pairs went to their positions.

Gen-chan watched closely as the Yugawara player tossed the ball in the air to serve. The boys form was off, probably from nerves, and Gen-chan could easily see that the ball would hit the net. A second later a soft thump sounded on the court as the referee called 'Fault'. The boy's partner said some comforting words, and player one threw the ball a second time. He hit it over the net cleanly and into the service box, but Mikado was waiting for it and hit it back. Player 2 raced for it, and managed to hit the ball with a sloppy backhand.

Nishishiki approached the net and hit a cross shot. The ball landed close to the line and out. The Yugawara players both looked disheartened at the point and drearily shuffled back to their starting positions. Nishishiki seeing this, couldn't keep his mouth shut to Gen-chan's amusement.

"Ne ne… Don't look so sad, it's just one point." He called out. The Yugawara players shot him a confused look, so the laid-back second year continued. "Don't think about winning and losing, let's just have fun playing, okay?" Nishishiki asked nicely.

The two players sent each other questioning looks before slowly agreeing. This cheered Nishishiki up and the second year bounced back to his spot. "Okay server-kun, just relax and give us your best shot!" Nishishiki called out.

Gen-chan giggled at his behavior, but quickly stifled his laughter when he saw the glare Aikawa was sending him. The Captain looked upset and was shaking his head that the second year's antics. "Just because he doesn't have a coach for the day he's going to coach the other team? Coach Sanada you will need to talk to him after this match."

"I'll talk to him Aikawa-buchou." Gen-chan agreed. He wouldn't punish the boy, just give him advice not to coach other teams in case they get enough confidence to beat Rikkaidai.

Player 1 took a moment to inhale deeply and then released it. He calmed himself down and then with a determined set to his shoulders he served the ball. The speed picked up significantly, and sailed over the net. It hit the court and out. Apparently he was better than they expected.

"15-all"

"Good job server-kun!" Nishishiki called out.

Gensaburo frowned when Player 1 managed to serve another ace. The boy's confidence made all the difference, but Gen-chan also knew that Nishishiki was holding back with Mikado following his lead. When the first game was over with Yugawara taking it, Gen-chan was slowly getting upset. He had trained them harder than this. He had thought he instilled the drive to win in them, but all he could see was his players idly throwing games away. When the score reached 4games –love Yugawara, Gen-chan was trying to shove his anger back down.

"Aikawa-buchou… you didn't tell them to throw the match did you?" Gen-chan asked quietly.

The third year Captain snorted and glared at the doubles team. "No. I would never let Rikkaidai be shamed like this over my ego. Whatever they're doing, they're doing of their own will."

Gen-chan sighed as he mentally started preparing a lecture for the two. He would not let them get away this, and if he added various and creative threats in his speech, he felt it would be justified. It was for naught though when Seiichi stepped up the fence.

"Mikado-senpai, Nishishiki-senpai, you both wouldn't happen to be feeling unwell, would you? It's just that you're underperforming and it concerns me." The Vice-Captain asked calmly. A cold chill seemed to crawl up the doubles pair backs. They stiffened and slowly turned. Yukimura smiled warmly at them as he caught their gazes. "I would hate for Rikkaidai to suffer a loss during the first round because you failed to inform the coach of your bad health."

The entire Rikkaidai tennis club watched silently as the blood drained from the doubles team faces. Some stuttered apologies later and both tennis players were wearing serious expressions. "Sorry Server-kun and partner, but we choose life over fun." Nishishiki called to the other team.

Gen-chan felt better when his two stubborn players started winning point after point and driving up their score. They quickly won six games and ended the match, but as they walked off the court Gensaburo, Aikawa, and Genichirou were waiting for them.

"What were you doing?" Aikawa bit out.

Nishishiki looked sheepish while Mikado darted scared eyes over to his partner. "We were just having fun Buchou. We weren't going to let them win, just trying to make it fair." The second year explained.

"Why would you throw four games?" Gen-chan asked. He needed to know if he was the problem and if his presence was going to harm Rikkaidai's winning streak. The youngest Sanada stared desperately at the doubles pair, looking for answers.

Mikado was the first to cave. "It was nothing bad or something like that I swear coach." The mild mannered third year burst. "Nishishiki wanted to play around with them like a cat does a mouse. I didn't want to listen but he told me that he would tell the entire tennis club who I liked if I didn't agree. I'm so sorry!"

Gen-chan turned his gaze on to Nishishiki, silently asking the second year if his partners words were the truth. Nishishiki struggled for a moment before he looked away quickly and blushed. "Those eyes should be illegal. I asked Mikado-senpai to go along with it, okay? I wasn't going to let them win. You're a great coach… so don't take this bad or anything." The second year mumbled.

Gensaburo perked up. "Really?" but his mood dropped with a cough from Genichirou. "That still doesn't excuse you. Both of you will be punished, but not until after we win today. Aikawa-buchou and Gen-nii will observe your punishment back at school."

Both boys groaned at the mention of Genichirou. While Aikawa would be strict he was still a kitten compared to Genichirou and Seiichi's punishments. One was a very physically harsh punishment while the other was mentally and physically scarring.

"Yes Coach." They mumbled together and with lowered heads they walked away.

Next up, Yanagi and Aikawa entered the courts. Gen-chan smiled at the pair encouragingly and happily watched as they beat their opponents. Aikawa was a natural doubles player, able to watch his partner and cover the areas they left open. He was like a bloodhound, finding the weak points and protecting them. Yanagi on the other hand was a talented player and the more he played someone they better he was against them. As the match progressed he recorded their data and exploited every weak spot he could. With him stealing points and Aikawa defending, they made a good pair. Then final score was "6 games to 2."

When Genichirou entered the courts, Gen-chan let the excitement that was bubbling inside out and he excitedly cheered with the rest of the club. His voice was lost in the volume of the other members, but Genichirou still took a second to turn back and give him a small smile. Unlike the doubles teams, Genichirou didn't lose a single game. There were a few lost points, but in the end, the strict Sanada son effectively slammed the door shut on Yugawara advancing any further during this tournament.

Yukimura and Kudo played their matches and both won, showing the other schools that Rikkaidai was still a powerful threat. The second school they played that day was against Okatsu Junior High and in a blink of an eye Rikkaidai had advanced to the semifinals, and another school was left staring at the score board in shock.

Once the day wound down, Gen-chan and the team returned to the school and the little coach was quick to congratulate the regulars. Gen-chan dismissed everyone to rest for the next day when the second day of the tournament would continue, but he stopped two people.

"Nishishiki, Mikado, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

The doubles two players halted in their attempt to escape and tried to smile at the little coach.

"Just to... uh…" Nishishiki stumbled for an excuse.

"A drink of water!" Mikado jumped in. "A drink of water before we humbly accept our punishment."

Aikawa chuckled as he walked over to the pair, and slung his arms around the boys. "That's perfect since I have decided that you will wash every single pylon and training tool in the supply closet before you face Sanada-kun."

Gen-chan felt bad for the boys. Not completely, but just a little bit and he knew he needed to step in to reign in the Captain and his brother. "I don't think that's fair Buchou." He spoke up. "If you both tire them out they won't be able to play at their best tomorrow."

Aikawa frowned before sighing. "They will complete my punishment tonight, and then tomorrow after the tournament then can face your brother. Deal?"

Gensaburo smiled and happily walked away to find his brother to go home. Maybe he could ask Gen-nii to tell the duo to chant "Losing is unacceptable" during their punishment tomorrow. It would better to engrave the message into them that Rikkaidai was not a place for losers. Winning was everything, and Gensaburo was determined to make sure they never lost. Never.

o.O.o

Genichirou was content with position in Rikkaidai. He didn't enjoy being fawned over like Seiichi did which meant that when they arrived at the tournament grounds before the semi-finals he happily stepped aside and let the bluenette soak up the fans well wishes and praise. Instead, he led his little brother off to the side and sat in companionable silence. The rest of the team talked among themselves as Seiichi redirected the fans to give them some breathing room, and Genichirou just slipped into a meditative state to prepare for his match.

Josei Shonan hadn't been a threat before, but this past year they had acquired a new coach. According to Aikawa, the school contained players with potential that they kept their eyes on, but the coach never pushed them the right way. In the end they would try hard and have a few miracle points, but would fail in the end. But now they had a new coach and they weren't sure how the matches would play out.

Yanagi for all his information gathering superiority had grudgingly admitted –only to Gensaburo of course- that he didn't have any information on the new coach. The only thing they knew was that she was a woman who used to play tennis before she pursued a university degree in science. Her methods were unknown and so Gen-chan had told the team he would coach from the sidelines this time.

Genichirou didn't mind having his brother coaching him, like many tennis members whispered about. It was a comfort that no matter how hard the game was and how tough his opponents were, that there was always someone who believed in him nearby. Would he have preferred his brother stay at home until next year when he would be a first year Rikkaidai student? Yes. Only because it meant that he would have had a year to instill a sense of fear into Yanagi to prevent any future fan like feeling he may have towards his little brother. Seiichi may trust the data boy, but the middle Sanada son was still wary of him. He kept a close eye on the boy in case he tried anything. Yukimura watched him closely as well, he may trust the boy but the bluenette had the same protective instincts that Genichirou harbored. Plus, Genichirou would have preferred that his little brother had a little more time to prepare to coach such a large team and more life experience. The only reason he hadn't protested was because Gentaro had offered to stay near Gensaburo when he was at the school.

"Gen-nii, are you ready?" Gensaburo asked, breaking through Genichirou's thoughts.

The stoic boy opened one eye to look at his little brother. A silent nod later and Genichirou was leading the team with Aikawa to the courts. They would warm up and then play Josei. He wasn't worried like the second and third years were, but he still felt that familiar tension settle in his stomach before a match. It was a warm tension that formed when his competitiveness kicked in.

Genichirou watched the doubles matches with little interest. They Rikkaidai pairs worked well together, but with Gensaburo coaching from behind it was expected. The only thing that needed to be done was for Gen-chan to talk to Nishishiki and Mikado twice about switching up their play style to gain an advantage, and pointing out a well hidden weakness to Yanagi and Aikawa.

When Genichirou walked onto the court, it was without any hesitation. He trained hard, he listened to his coach, and he trusted his ability to win. With that mindset he would not fail. As the match started, Genichirou fell back in his usual blank mindset. He didn't think about his next move, he just reacted. He didn't try to dissect his opponent he waited for them to make their move. The only things he thought about were what worked and what didn't. His fast swing wasn't returned so he placed it in on the repeat list in his head. The other boy was tall so lobs were only 50% successful, so those were placed on his sometimes list. The boy wasn't talented enough to be able to beat any certain set move, so Genichirou didn't need to place anything on the 'No' list in his head. Soon the match ended with Genichirou coming out on top as expected. The match hadn't inspired any feelings of joy or excitement in Genichirou like when he played Seiichi, which meant Genichirou bowed his head to his beaten opponent and walked away without a word.

Only the strong deserved a word of praise.

The next match was scheduled for the afternoon, and Genichirou had watched his brother as the younger boy shuffled the team to some picnic tables and unpacked that bag he brought full of food. Their mother had packed the massive lunch that morning and told them to share with the team. Genichirou didn't care about sharing, if it meant that the regulars would be in top form to perform that afternoon during the finals.

"Gen-nii you need to eat as well." Gensaburo chided as he pushed a box of sweet egg rolls towards him.

Genichirou looked around and noted that all the other regulars were eating and chatting. His eyes looked beside him to see Seiichi eating a rice ball and staring at him intently. Sighing, the stoic boy picked up some chopsticks and broke them apart. A quick 'itadakimasu' and he started eating.

Once the food was gone, and Yanagi had been glared at harshly for his eagerness to help Gen-chan clean up, the team soldiered on to the last match of the tournament. Kamariya was known to be Rikkaidai's rival in the district, even if they had never beaten the yellow and black school. They came out of each district tournament second, but never made it to the semi-finals in the prefecture tournament. So to the Rikkaidai tennis team they weren't rivals, they were just a small pebble on their path to Nationals.

Like they predicted that pebble didn't cause them much trouble. Doubles 2 struggled for a bit, their stamina lacking as the match progressed. They pulled it together long enough to win but they sluggishly walked off the court and collapsed in the shade of a nearby tree. Doubles 1 were in better shape to play, but the other team seemed to think attacking Yanagi was the best course of action. The pressure was chipping away at the data boy, but Aikawa was able to step in at an opportune time and take over.

Genichirou was bored with the entire thing. Wanting to make his early morning worth it, Genichirou walked onto the court determined to pull his opponent into a long endurance battle where he could test out a few new moves.

An hour passed and the other player was beyond exhausted, struggling to stay on his feet. Genichirou was out of breath and sweating but he still had energy left, even if his arms were starting to feel heavy. He had thrown a few games to prolong the match on top of forcing long rallies. The sun beat down on him, but it was the last point of the game. The last point of the point tournament and Genichirou was going to make it memorable.

He tossed the soft green ball into the air, and watched as it flew up and arched perfectly before coming back down. He tensed the muscles in his right arms as he brought it back and he twisted his body to serve that ball with all his might. His arm, racket, and the ball disappeared with that one swing. By the time the loud thwack of the ball hitting the gut was heard, it was too late. Genichirou could already see his winning shot rolling silently in the back court on the other side of the net, leaving a small smoking circle in the service box before his opponent.

The District Tournament was over and Rikkaidai won. No one should have been surprised, that's the way it was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Results!<strong> It was close… but the winner is: Fuji!

Seamus: 13 Fuji: 14 Both:3 Neither:2

**Would You Rather**

Be Kirahara's slave for a day OR test Inui's new juices?

*I made a mistake last chapter by typing 'prefecture' instead of district for the tournament. They are playing the district tournament first, then the prefecture. I apologize, and I went back and fixed it.

**People are wondering if Gen-chan will befriend Seigaku, and the answer is… somewhat. When the Kanto Tournament rolls around he will make a new friend, who will be from Seigaku but not the entire team. He is from Rikkaidai after all...


	10. Ghost In the Net

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**:Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**A/N**: Someone asked for a list of the Sanada family and who they are to help keep track. Here you go.

_**Sanada Family**_: **Gen'emon**- _Grandfather_, **Genkichi**- _Father_, **Mei**- _Mother_, **Gentaro**-_ Eldest son_, **Genichirou**- _Middle son_, **Gensaburo**-_ Harry and youngest son_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost In The Net<strong>

The Sanada household for all intents and purposes appeared strict and disciplined to the outside world. The traditional Japanese wall surrounding the house was free of any vines or wild life. The grass never overgrew, weeds were swiftly dealt with, and the gate was empty of any useless decorations. The gates would open when the boys left for school, and closed just before dinner when the entire family was assembled for the evening meal. On weekends the gates would open when the first Kendo student entered and closed as the last one left. Besides family and Kendo students, the compound was closed to outside visitors. There were exceptions, like the nice and sweet Yukimura boy that came by often, but those exceptions were few.

When people passed by, they liked to whisper about the family imagining what went on inside. They wondered how the lively and free Mei and her happy and energetic son Gensaburo could live among such stoic men. In their minds something had to be wrong with Genkichi for his first wife to run off like that, and he must have trapped Mei into marriage with him. They respected Gen'emon as a world class Kendo master, but they still talked about how he must raise the family with a cold heart and harsh word.

The women of the neighbourhood liked to sigh and rattle on about how lucky it was for Gensaburo to be adopted into the family and that Mei could raise him before the Sanada men got their claws into him. They thought that it was heartbreaking that Genichirou had turned into such an indifferent boy, and that Gentaro was a young man that seemed to coolly calculate his every move to better further his success. They never saw the true faces of the family outside the tall stone wall that surrounded their home.

Despite what the gossiping ladies liked to say, Gensaburo was not a mama's boy. The position belonged solely to Gentaro who enjoyed helping his stepmother garden sometimes, and would look to her approval first. He had been shy at first but once Mei opened her arms to Gentaro, the boy had rushed into them and never wanted to leave. He had been overjoyed to have found a mother who wanted him, unlike his own that left.

Genichirou loved his parents equally and tried not to favour one over the other, even if he did spend more time with his father in the dojo. He held a great respect for his grandfather since the man was a formidable man, and had taken good care in accepting Gensaburo and settling his little brother in. Genichirou never considered picking a favourite since it was an unspoken truth that his favourite person would always be Gensaburo. Even before the boy came, Genichirou placed equal love and respect to his parents.

Gensaburo was a grandpa's boy. He loved his adopted parents, but when it came down to it, he felt closer to his grandfather and listened to the man's words without hesitance. Gen'emon in turn would speak in a more indulgent tone to his youngest grandson, and often found events and competitions they could watch together. He was still strict though, he would never go easy on his grandson because that would make his deportment soft. If the neighbourhood women were allowed a small peak into the workings of the Sanada family, they probably would have been shocked to see how far off their estimations were.

"How are you feeling this morning Genichirou?" Mei asked. It was the morning after the District Tournament and in celebration for the win, Mei had cooked Genichirou's favourite breakfast.

"Tired but good. I had to stay up later than usual to finish the homework I gathered while in the tournament." Gen-kun answered simply.

Genkichi cleared his throat before speaking. "Will this be an issue again during the next tournament?" While the question had been spoken in a curious and soft tone, it wasn't a question at it. It was a command that the same issue wouldn't rise again.

"No father." Genichirou answered readily. "I believe now that I have experienced the stress of the first tournament I will be more ready next time." Genichirou had always been able to face a problem, find the simplest solution, and prevent it from happening in the future.

Genkichi nodded, satisfied with his sons answer and returned to his food. Mei smiled at him, and also moved her focus elsewhere, glad that none of her sons ever rebelled when faced with the stricter upbringing they faced as a Sanada. While both parents were happy that any issue from the tournament was resolved, Gen'emon studied his middle grandson more.

"You won all your matches correct?" He asked, genuinely curious but also leading somewhere else.

"Yes Grandfather." Gen-kun placed his chopsticks down, already knowing that he would need to focus on this conversation. While Genkichi was technically the head of the family, Gen'emon still ran things behind the scenes.

"Do you feel like you could have won even if Gensaburo wasn't at school coaching you?" Gen'emon asked.

Genichirou calmly composed his answer, ignoring how Gen-chan went stiff beside him. "I believe that the competition wasn't at a level where they could beat me, with or without Gensaburo at school coaching. But, I cannot say the same for the rest of the team. Gensaburo has been a major force in strengthening Rikkaidai's team, and has made himself an invaluable asset."

Gen'emon studied his grandson's before continuing. "Do you think the team could handle going a week without his presence?" The rest of the family stopped eating and silently observed the conversation. No one had spoken out against Gensaburo coaching, knowing that with Gentaro at his side everything would be fine, but now that Gen'emon seemed to be protesting the youngest involvement, it was a now a big concern. Either Gen'emon had been waiting for the tournament to finish before bringing forth his argument, or something of significance had happened for him to step in.

Again Genichirou took time to properly compose an answer. "I don't see it being an issue now, but I couldn't say the same if we were closer to the National Tournament. In my opinion the tennis team needs Gensaburo as much as Gensaburo needs the team. Gensaburo, who has had limited interaction with strangers and has lived hidden within these walls since he arrived, needs this time to learn how to interact with others and grow comfortable in large crowds before he starts proper schooling." Genichirou explained.

"But missing one week will not damage the team or his social skills correct?" Gen'emon pushed.

"No." Genichirou conceded. "I don't think it will hurt if he missed one week." He was reluctant to admit it but he could not lie when at the table with his entire family.

"What is your opinion on this matter Gentaro? You spend enough time observing Gensaburo's activities to know whether Gensaburo's absence will be a concern." Gen'emon finally moved away from Genichirou and asked his eldest grandson.

Gentaro frowned as he thought. "Genichirou was right in the opinion that spending time with the team will only help Gensaburo. A week will not be an issue, but if Gen-chan stopped showing up suddenly it may cause discord and some members trust in Gen-chan to waver."

"Gensaburo needs to take at least a week away from the tennis team, and stay here at home." Gen'emon announced satisfied that his two grandson had helped support his case. "Genichirou wasn't the only one falling behind in his studies." Calmly, the Sanada elder reached inside his yukata and removed a small stack of papers. He presented them to Genkichi with a frown, "Gensaburo's home tutor gave me his last set of tests. The grades are disappointing."

The tests changed hands from Genkichi to Mei and both regarded them sadly. Gensaburo meanwhile was nervously biting his bottom lip and anxiously playing with his fried fish.

"Gensaburo, have you been ignoring your studies for tennis?" Genkichi asked, his voice echoing through the quiet room.

Gen-chan's cheeks flushed. "I didn't mean to." He responded. And he really hadn't. It was just that he had gotten so absorbed into mixing and matching the Silver group to test training theories and find compatible pairings, that he had let his school work slip… but just a little. Then he had been prepping the Regulars for the first tournament, so his studies slipped a little more, but he hadn't thought it would be noticeable.

"Is the team demanding too much from you?" Genkichi asked. He was more concerned for his sons wellbeing and not his grades in this instance.

"No father." Gen-chan answered quickly. "I just really wanted them to win and I spent too much time going over strategies and not focusing on my studies. I promise it won't happen again."

Gen'emon took control of the conversation next. "I think that having him stay home the next week and redoing the tests will be best. After one week we can revisit this topic and find a way for Gensaburo to balance coaching and studying to prevent a similar situation happening next year when he enters school."

Gen-chan gave Genichirou a pitiful look, silently apologizing. Gen-kun nodded his head, accepting the apology and took a turn looking over Gensaburo's tests. They weren't failed tests, just low scores that Gensaburo hadn't received since before he finally got a good grasp on Japanese.

"I will inform the team and the principal of the situation." Genichirou announced. "Aniki, will you still come by without Gen-chan?"

Gentaro gave Gen-chan a gentle smile before nodding at Genichirou. "Yeah, but I won't arrive until afterschool practice starts. I'm just there to clean cuts, not set the courts and plan training menu's."

"Today we can start by going over-" Gen'emon was cut off when the house phone rang. It was rule in the Sanada house that no one was to bring their cellphones to the table and to ignore the home phone when eating, but since the discussion of Gensaburo's grades, everyone had stopped eating.

Mei politely excused herself and went to answer the call, leaving the men silent as they waited for her to return. This started as a family discussion, and should be resolved as a family. Mei was back soon enough, and was smiling. "Keigo-kun is on the phone. His father has given him several tickets to a Kyūdo tournament and he is wondering if Genichirou and Gensaburo could join him. He wants to introduce them to some of his classmates from Hyoutei." She explained.

Gensaburo turned wide eyes on his grandfather, waiting for his verdict on the situation. Gentaro smiled and coughed to cover a laugh when Gen'emon, a world class Kendo master, refused to meet his youngest grandson's eyes.

"I thought it would be best if you started to catch up today." He announced skillfully avoiding eye contact by collecting the tests, organizing them, and putting them away.

"Papa…" Gensaburo whispered with an edge of desperation attached to his tone.

Gen'emon made the mistake of looking towards his son for back up, but Genkichi had already been sucked in by Gensaburo. "I think it would be alright if he started tomorrow…" Genkichi stated slowly as he stared at Gensaburo's trembling bottom lip.

Gen'emon looked towards his other grandson's hoping they had a stronger resolve but Gentaro only shrugged his shoulders, clearly amused by the situation, and Genichirou was already leaving the table, talking about calling Seiichi to join them. It seemed pointless to argue at that point.

"You may go, but tomorrow you will dedicate yourself fully into learning." He stated. "And watch carefully. In two years you will be old enough to compete, so learn all you can by observing."

Gensaburo nodded enthusiastically, and clambered to his feet. His eyes were alight with happiness, and Gen'emon really didn't have the heart to protest any further. "Thank you Papa!" Gen-chan yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Stick to close to Genichirou! Don't wander around the temple!" Gen'emon called after his youngest grandson.

Mei giggled as she started gathering the leftovers. "He'll be fine. None of those boys will let anything happen." She tried to reassure her father-in-law.

Gen'emon sighed and rose to his feet. "I know, but he's such a curious and small child, I'm afraid one day he will wander off and we may never find him."

Following his father's actions, Gentaro also stood. "Keitaro has been asking me to bring the three of us over to have a talk about Gensaburo. It seems there is something important he wants to discuss."

"Call him and see if today will work while the boys are away." Gen'emon responded.

Gentaro eyed his parents and grandfather warily. "I'll drive everyone over." He offered, wanting to be there if they were going to talk about Gensaburo. The eldest son felt something heavy settle in his stomach at the thought of something happening around Gensaburo. He couldn't be sure if it was going to be a good or bad thing.

o.O.o

Genichirou frowned as he stood outside the kitchen door. Keigo had arranged for a car to pick up the Sanada boys and Seiichi, and he should be getting ready, but he had decided to stop by the kitchen and inform his parents of the travel arrangements. One of the reasons Gentaro had his own car was because they were hesitant to send the boys on the train alone after 'the incident'. Instead he overheard their conversation, and he planned to corner his older brother that evening.

Still deep in thought over what Keigo's father wanted to tell his parents about Gensaburo, Genichirou headed back to his room to get ready. He was walking along the rōka outside when he heard the bell at the front gate ring. Curious as to whom it could be, since it was too early for Seiichi to arrive, and all kendo students waited outside until the gates opened, Genichirou went to investigate.

He wasn't the only one as Gensaburo's head popped out of his room, the boy still only half changed from his jinbei to a yukata, "Gen-nii, who is it?" He asked.

Genichirou smiled slightly. "I don't know. Finish getting dressed while I go look."

"I want to see." Gen-chan quickly kicked his cotton pants off, and tied the sash off around his waist. He closely followed Genichirou, peeking around him to eye the front gate.

Once they reached the gate, Genichirou unlocked it, and opened it with a cool confidence. He was surprised to see Renji standing on the other side, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Yanagi-kun." Genichirou greeted.

"Oh! Ah… Good Morning Sanada-kun." Renji greeted, his cheeks flushing a little as he looked at the ground. "I was hoping to talk to Gensaburo-kun." He explained.

Gen-chan peeked around his brother and smiled at the older boy. "Good morning Renji-kun. What did you need to talk about?"

Genichirou turned and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder to push him back. "Would you like to step inside Yanagi-kun? A discussion would be better inside the gates I believe."

Yanagi nodded and stepped inside, his notebook clutched tightly in his hand. The data master's eye flickered around to take in the surroundings and was surprised at what he saw. He knew that the Sanada family was very traditional, but he hadn't expected their home to reflect that so intently. He saw the path leading to the main house, and the gardens that wrapped around. Just over the top he could see the roof of another building and guessed it to be the dojo or maybe even the tea house. In his honest opinion the whole place looked like some historical landmark for tourists to enjoy. The picture was only completed by looking at the brothers as one wore his jinbei and the other a yukata with geta.

"Boys." Renji's attention was ripped away from the brothers by the appearance of an elder in a yukata and geta similar to Gensaburo's. "Is Seiichi-kun here already?" He asked.

Genichirou stepped to the side to expose Yanagi to the elder completely. "A classmate of mine has stopped by. His name is Yanagi, Renji." Genichirou introduced. "Yanagi-kun, this is my grandfather Sanada, Gen'emon."

Yanagi bowed to the elder, "Pleased to meet you Sanada-sama."

"Yanagi-kun, what brings you here?" Gen'emon asked. He noticed how Genichirou placed his body between Yanagi and Gensaburo, ensuring that his little brother was a good arm's length away from newcomer.

Yanagi stuttered as he tried to explain. "W-well, I w-was hoping to talk about yesterday's results with Gensaburo-kun."

"Oh, you are on the tennis team as well?" Frankly Gen'emon wasn't surprised. He couldn't see his grandson making friends with someone who didn't understand his biggest passion.

"Yes sir. I have been helping Gensaburo-kun with the entire data gathering and improving the training menu's."

Gen'emon nodded along. "I see. Thank you for helping my youngest grandson, but I'm afraid that today the boys are leaving to go see an old friend and enjoy a Kyūdo tournament," Gen'emon looked pointedly at Genichirou, "and need to finish getting ready."

A new voice joined the conversation, but none of the Sanada's were surprised. Seiichi always had the perfect timing, or what he considered the perfect timing. "Perhaps Renji-kun can join us. I'm sure Keigo will have a spare ticket for him, and that will allow him to talk to Gen-chan liked he wanted." The bluenette smiled at the group and waited for their response.

"Seiichi-kun makes a wonderful suggestion. Genichirou why don't you go change and Gensaburo can call Keigo-kun to ask if he won't mind an extra guest." Both Sanada boys nodded and left immediately to fulfill their duties. "And Yanagi-kun, why don't you wait inside? It's not proper to leave a guest outside."

Renji hesitated before nodding and turning towards Seiichi. "Yukimura-"

"Go on without me Renji, I need to talk to Sanada-sama a moment." Seiichi interrupted. Renji left, and Seiichi turned towards the Sanada elder, knowing the man wanted to talk.

"What is your opinion of him Seiichi-kun? Genichirou seems wary." Gen'emon got straight to the point.

Seiichi chuckled and turned towards the house. "He is a good player, intelligent, somewhat shy and soft spoken. The only reason Gen-kun doesn't like him is because he confessed to Gen-chan." The bluenette explained.

"Confessed?" Gen'emon prompted the youth to continue.

"Yes, told Gen-chan he was his fan the second day. Gen-chan didn't understand what he meant but luckily Gentaro stepped in and explained it away as something different, something more innocent." Seiichi informed the elder.

"Gentaro is a good grandson. He will make a great head of the family someday." Gen'emon ended the conversation and walked away, happy with what he learned.

Since there were two different parties going to the competition from different directions, it had been agreed to meet there. Keigo had sent a car to pick up the four boys from the Sanada complex, while he met with his team at Hyoutei. It hadn't been an issue to include Renji, rather Keigo thought it was great they were making new friends- well that Seiichi was making new friends, leaving Gen-chan more time to lavish on the Atobe heir.

While Keigo was excited, Genichirou was indifferent, only wondering if the new people would give him a good match, and Seiichi was hoping to expand on his legion of slaves. Not that his slaves knew they were his slaves, they only thought they were helping the nice Yukimura boy. Gen-chan was the only one anxious to meet Keigo's new friends. Unsure as to whether they would like him or not.

The car just pulled away from the Sanada complex when a small TV dropped down from the ceiling of the car and turned on. The screen was blue before it flickered and Keigo's face appeared. "Good Morning!" Keigo greeted them. "I'm sorry to say that today you are not watching a Kyūdo competition. Instead you will be meeting me, my team, and a team of specialists at a warehouse for a very special photo-shoot. As the king of Hyoutei I need to ensure that my subjects are well aware of who I am and what I can do. In turn, Rikkaidai needs to learn your name and faces now so they know who to watch in the tennis scene. It's my pleasure to tell you that I will personally fund the campaign to introduce you to Rikkaidai as their tennis heroes. See you soon!" Keigo waved before the screen turned off and returned to its original position.

The four boys sat in silence, trying to process what they just learned. "What kind of campaign?" Renji asked, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

Genichirou groaned and rubbed his temples. "If it's Keigo then it will be over the top and tedious." He explained.

Seiichi chuckled and sat back in a relaxed posture. "I think it will be fun. He has a point; Rikkaidai needs to know exactly who the demons are that will lead them to Nationals."

"Demons?" Renji asked.

"Yes demons. Angels and deities show mercy and compassion, but we won't. We will fight with every intention to win, we won't pity the opponent or take it easy on them. To win is everything, and with that mentality we are demons, demons of tennis, striving to win and destroying everyone in our path." Yukimura explained.

Renji shuddered as he listened to the boy. "You're face does not match your words." He pointed out.

Seiichi chuckled. "Of course it doesn't. It would only give away the game too early."

Renji glanced at Gensaburo and then back again. "Is everyone in this car a demon?"

Seiichi smirked. "Even cute baby demons had teeth and claws." He responded before turning to Genichirou. "Gen-kun, may I borrow your phone? I have a few ideas for this photo-shoot I would like to share with Keigo."

Genichirou didn't ask questions, he never would. He merely handed over his phone and looked away. Whatever Seiichi had planned wouldn't be physically harming, and therefore he could deal.

"Hello Keigo, could you do me a favour and find a few things I think we will need for this session? Nothing too difficult, just an ornate chair, a ceremonial robe, some kittens, and white clothing in Gensaburo's size."

The car was quiet as they waited for Keigo to answer. Seiichi smiled and laughed at the other boys unknown response. "Yes yes… that will work perfectly. See you soon." He ended the call and sat back, satisfied with his work.

"What are the kittens for?" Gensaburo asked, he wasn't worried just curious.

"Oh you'll see." Seiichi didn't say more, and the other boys didn't ask for more.

* * *

><p>I don't know why so many people were scared of Kirahara... Personally I think he would forget you were his slave in the first 5 mins and then you could spend a day eating burgers and playing video games with him, while he regaled you with tales of how he is going to beat the 3 demons.<p>

Results: Slave:6, Juices:7

**Would You Rather**

Clean the entire Hyoutei's tennis clubs sports socks OR wrestle a racket out of Taka's hands

(and the option neither is off the table!)


	11. Sideline Show

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

Warnings:Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: **Gen'emon**- Grandfather, **Genkichi**- Father, **Mei**- Mother, **Gentaro**- Eldest son, **Genichirou**- Middle son, **Gensaburo**- Harry and youngest son

* * *

><p><strong>Sideline Show<strong>

*_Click_*

Genichirou turned his head to the side, completely bored with this photo session. The camera shuttered again, and Genichirou looked to the other side and raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair. The slight brush of fur against his neck told him that the kitten he was forced to pose with was still on his shoulders, wagging its tail sluggishly in its bored indifference. The camera went off several times and the photographer happily cheered. "That's wonderful!" Genichirou tsked, and leaned against the green screen and stared up to the rafters, careful not to knock the feline down. He wanted this to wrap up quickly.

The day had been long. They had arrived to see a full team working in the warehouse, organizing tennis players, outfits, scenery, and they even saw a hairdresser putting lowlights into someone's hair, telling them that it would make the photo's 'pop' more. Genichirou's instinct had been to turn Gensaburo around and walk out. The whole situation was ridiculous and they never agreed to it so there was no reason for them to stay. Seiichi had stopped him though, which was a pity, because now he was stuck posing for a man who was shutter happy.

"Okay, one more pose and I think that will be a wrap for you," the photographer called out. Genichirou crossed his arms and shot the man a fierce look, silently telling him to end this now. He felt as the kitten turned its head, looking in the same direction as him, and Genichirou hoped it was shooting the man a vicious look as well. The man took one last shot and lowered his camera. "Oh that was perfect! You're best look all day," the man praised him.

Genichirou didn't say anything as he walked away from the set and towards the wardrobe. He wanted this ceremonial robe off. He dropped the kitten off in the designated basket and play area with the other three felines. The cat merely looked at him and stalked away- ever indifferent. It was astonishing how well the cats had reflected their partners that day. Yukimura's kitten had been a playful thing, mewing and prancing around the set. But when the photographer had stepped forward to move it to a new position, the kitten had swiped at him and proceeded to do its own thing. Seiichi had laughed and said he would pose around the kitten, or nicely ask it to move. Sure enough, one gentle question and the kitten was doing as Seiichi asked, only it took it's time to ensure that everyone knew that it was no one's pet. It truly was scary how alike the pair was.

Genichirou shook off the thoughts and continued on his way. Just as he was reaching the clothing section he heard someone's loud voice over the noisy background sound, "- and if you knock and ask if she's there she will reply 'yes, I am here', but be careful…. If you open the door Hanako-chan will grab you and pull you into the toilet with her!"

Genichirou heard a squeak, and as he rounded the corner to the wardrobe section he spotted the ginger from Hyoutei leaning over Gensaburo with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Really?" Gen-chan hesitantly asked.

"Yup, so you shouldn't go to Rikkaidai but come to Hyoutei instead. All the restrooms are completely renovated and ghost free," Gakuto happily spouted off.

Genichirou sighed and removed the robe and threw it onto the boy's head, cutting off whatever he was about to say next. "There is no ghost. Don't try to scare my brother," he reprimanded the boy. Turning to Gen-chan he frowned at him, "And don't believe everything you are told so earnestly. Besides if Hanako is real, you would never meet her because you have no reason to enter the girl's restroom."

Gensaburo perked up. "Right! And if I did Gen-nii would protect me," Gensaburo reassured himself.

"Come, let's get a snack and rest while Yanagi-kun is on the set." Genichirou didn't like the red-head from Hyoutei. Unlike his teammates who had been polite and went their own way after introductions, Gakuto had been loud and abrasive as he stayed behind, and had proceeded to make a comment about Gensaburo's height and if he could really coach or was just following Genichirou around. Seiichi had graciously informed Genichirou that the glare he leveled at the boy had been ranked among his top five best glares. Now he found the boy trying to scare Gensaburo with ghost stories and poach him. No, he really didn't like the boy.

"Oh! What about Gakuto-kun?" Gensaburo asked.

Genichirou threw another glare the red-head's way. "He's fine here." Genichirou would not allow him to tag along and try to scare Gensaburo again. Gakuto shrank under his harsh eyes, and that pleased Genichirou. Warning sent, received, and understood.

"Let's go. If you eat a snack I will let you play with the kittens." Genichirou steered his brother away, happy to get him away from a bad influence.

He walked Gensaburo past the group of Hyoutei players, and past Seiichi who was talking with the graphic designer and straight to the snack area. "After Yanagi-kun and Oshitari from Hyoutei it's your turn and then we can leave. Keep your energy up," Genichirou instructed his younger brother as he watched Gen-chan yawn.

"Yes Gen-nii…" Gensaburo said as he reached for some crackers.

o.O.o

The following week had been tense. Something strange was going on with his family. They had arrived home from the photo-shoot to find the four of them in the sitting room, in the middle of a heavy conversation. Gentaro knew what it was about, but he wouldn't tell the younger two. Gensaburo had pulled every trick he had to try and pry the information out of his oldest brother, but Gentaro had managed to turn into a rock.

Unable to learn anything, the week passed with Gensaburo taking extra lessons and studying alone. He fully committed himself to improving on his poor grades, and only took a break to eat or to put in some archery practice. Genichirou had gone to school, and when he returned after practice he had told Gen-chan that the team understood, and that they were waiting for his return. Gensaburo couldn't be sure how many actually understood and how many were threatened to accept it. Either way, he felt reassured that his team wouldn't be upset with him when he returned. They still had weeks before the next tournament.

Gen-chan finished checking over his last test, and passed it to his tutor. The man picked it up, fixed his glasses, and proceeded to mark the paper. Gen-chan sat by silently, controlling his urge to fidget nervously, especially since his grandfather was sitting in the room as well. Each swipe of the pen across the paper meant that he was one mark closer to the verdict.

He had felt confident as he wrote out the answers, but now he wasn't so sure. His tutor was pausing at some questions, making small noises that Gensaburo couldn't decipher, and occasionally sighing. It was quite nerve wracking. Finally, the tutor put down his pen, straightened the papers, and slowly slid the final grade over to Gen'emon. Gensaburo tried to sneak a peek, but he was denied by his grandfather's hand covering it. Gen'emon picked the paper up, read over it carefully, and finally placed it back down.

"You are excused," Gen'emon told the tutor. The man was quick to leave, and the action caused Gensaburo even more worry.

"Gensaburo, do you like coaching? Not as an activity to spend time with Genichirou, or to help him, but genuinely like it. If you couldn't coach Genichirou, would you keep coaching tennis? "

Gensaburo was confused. This wasn't like a 'Do you like coaching? Then you better keep your grades up' kind of conversation. It was more on the 'is coaching truly your passion?' type of conversation and that didn't fit the current situation -at least in Gen-chan's opinion. "I think I would. It started just wanting to help Gen-nii, but over time I really liked helping Seiichi and all the other players at Rikkaidai," Gen-chan answered truthfully.

Gen'emon gave one firm nod of his head at that answer. "This summer I was thinking of finding you a coach to assist. Reading books and writing letters will only take you so far. I believe that having a professional to learn from would be the best step into becoming a professional coach." Gen'emon explained.

"So… I can keep coaching at Rikkaidai?" Gen-chan asked.

Gen'emon placed his test down, finally showing him the score. "You were two marks off from perfect. I have no complaints about your grades now. Just keep up this standard and you can coach as much as you like."

"And I get to work under a real tennis coach?" Gen-chan questioned.

"Yes. I will call around and interview a few people, try to find a good match for you, but if it all goes to plan than this summer you can have an assistant position at a tennis club," Gen'emon explained.

Gensaburo felt like he was about ready to burst from excitement. "Was this what everyone was talking about at the start of the week? What you have not been telling Genichirou and I?" Gen-chan asked, wanting to solve the mystery.

"It was part of it. You will know more when the time comes," Gen'emon concluded the topic. "Now I believe that Genichirou is anxiously waiting in the dojo for the final verdict. Would you like to tell him or shall I?"

Gensaburo was on his feet and by the door in a blink of an eye. He respectfully excused himself from his grandfather's presence and ran to the dojo.

o.O.o

The day Gensaburo returned to Rikkaidai was the day that Atobe's campaign was released. Gen-chan wasn't there when they students first saw it, so he didn't see the initial reaction, but he did hear about the overwhelming _success_ it was from others. The female students had taken a great liking to the campaign and were caught staring at the large banners decorating the school quite often. Gen-chan was happy that classes were still in when he arrived because he was embarrassed over the whole thing.

Four large vertical hanging banners hung from newly established poles at the school's entrance. The two on the left were light, and the two on the left were dark, representing Atobe's Night and Day concept. All four showed a different person, with a common theme…the tennis team.

The first one was Yukimura. Seiichi was wearing a white button up shirt, yellow pants, and had no shoes. A light blue shone from behind him gradually bleeding into white and wrapping around his blue hair giving the imitation of a halo. The entire scene made him glow with an angelic light. Seiichi himself had a happy look on his face as he held a white kitten on the gut of a tennis racket, smiling at the animal in joy. To finish the picture was a single line written down the side saying 'The Child of God'.

Gensaburo looked to the right and spotted his brother. Genichirou was draped in the red and gold ceremonial robe that he had been forced to wear, although he refused to close it, allowing the audience to see the jersey and shorts he wore underneath. He was looking at the camera with a fierce look on his face that was replicated by the cat on his shoulder. Both were glaring at the photographer and cast an intimidating picture. 'The Emperor' was spelled down the side in bold strokes, telling everyone of his power.

"Well that certainly fits him," Gentaro laughed as he stared at their brother's banner. "You don't think this will go to his head do you?"

Gen-chan giggled and shook his head no. Honestly speaking. Genichirou probably hadn't even registered the picture, or if he had, he ignored it and continued on his way. "I don't think we need to worry."

Gentaro nodded and then smirked. "Should we take a few more steps and see your banner?"

Gensaburo blushed. He really didn't want to see his face so large, and with whatever caption Seiichi had thought up. Without responding Gen-chan took a few steps forward to fully expose the last two banners. His eyes locked firmly on Renji's picture, not ready to see his.

Renji was sitting behind a large wooden desk in a suit. There were a few books on the desk, some stationary and lone tennis ball acting as a bookend. Renji was reading a book with some fake glasses perched on the end of his nose. His kitten was on one edge of the desk, standing up with one paw on a book, looking as if it were about to pull the book down and read it. The backdrop showed a study with dark woods and books with. It was a very rich looking set and on a gold nameplate, in the middle of the desk read 'The Professor'.

Finally, after much mental prep, Gensaburo looked towards his own banner and blushed heavily. He never had a photo session that day because he had fallen asleep and when he woke the photographer had said he already had the perfect shot of him. Gensaburo buried his face in his hands, not wanting to see the picture anymore.

"Personally I think you look adorable." Gentaro tried to comfort him.

Gen-chan's picture showed him sleeping on his stomach. He was wearing a baggy white sweater and you could see the excess fabric spread under his head as he rested the side of his face on his arms. His face was towards the camera, his shaggy hair falling down to cover his eyes, and his mouth slightly open as he breathed. The kitten he was meant to pose with was sleeping beside him, his silver whistle draped over its neck. Renji's kitten was lying down in in front of him, staring at the top of his head, Seiichi's kitten was sitting on his back grooming his hair, and Genichirou's cat was sitting behind his head, rising above his hair looking alert. Besides showing everyone a picture of him sleeping, the worst part in Gensaburo's opinion was the title Seiichi had assigned him. At the top of the banner, in a flowing script was 'The Miracle'.

Gen-chan groaned. "I'm not supposed to look adorable. As a coach I need to look strict and the picture of authority, but now all people will see is the child who sleeps with kittens," he whined.

"Maybe… but then you have the chance to prove them wrong. You can have a reputation based off a picture, or you can forge one by yourself with your own skills. Now seriously look at the picture and tell me you don't think it's good," Gentaro instructed him.

Gen-chan peeked through his fingers and actually looked at the picture for the first time. It wasn't horrible… "I don't look stupid I guess… and the kittens are cute," he answered.

Gentaro smiled. "Yes, but you outshine them." Gentaro took out his cell and started typing out a message.

"What are you doing?" Gensaburo asked, although he was pretty sure he knew what his brother was writing.

"I'm asking Keigo-kun for copies of yours and Gen-kun's photo's. I know Mother with adore them," The eldest Sanada son answered truthfully.

"You don't think she will hang them up do you?"

Gentaro smirked. "I am absolutely positive she will and send some to her sister and her family."

Gensaburo groaned and ran towards the tennis courts. Wanting to focus on setting up equipment to distract himself. Only it was futile, because once he reached the courts he was greeted with a large horizontal banner hanging on the fence. This time it was all four of them. Seiichi was in the middle with Genichirou and Renji on either side of him and behind them, looming over the trio, was Gensaburo's silhouette. Across the bottom in large white characters was a sentence that made Gensaburo decide to just call it a day and just go home.

'**The Three Demons and the Master of Miracles- Your Rikkaidai Tennis Team.'**

He would let his brother and Seiichi handle this.

* * *

><p>I have not abandoned this story, just been working on the others. No worries there. Also, I don't know what y'all were thinking was going to happen with the Kitten's but I only ever had pure cute intentions for including them –as shown above.<p>

A/N: SetoJouFan has kindly made a bit of Gensaburo fanart, This is their take on Gen-chan's banner, go take a look.

yuuki-neko. deviantart #/d57w2u6

or go to deviantart and type in Gensaburo.

**Results:**

Taka Wrestling- 15, Washing Socks- 7, and someone even voted they would do both.

I think I would wash the socks. 1) because I don't have the strength or stamina to wrestle, and 2) because I love the smell of clean laundry, so once all the socks were put in the wash I could enjoy the fresh clean scent.

**Would You Rather…**

Coordinate outfits with Dumbledore _**OR**_ Insult Akutsu Jin?


	12. Nagataka Net

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Nagataka Net**

The Sanada Clan hold a proud history of warriors. They are a warrior clan that live by the sword, and every Sanada had grown up with seven words burned into the minds. On the walls of the family dojo hung seven large banners with these words, and every Sanada and student that walked inside were required to read and recognize each banner to remind them of the seven virtues they were to live by: Rectitude, Honesty, Benevolence, Courage, Respect, Honour, and Loyalty.

Even though Gensaburo wasn't a born Sanada, he had learned these seven words and tried to live by them as much as he could. That is why, when it was time for him to return to school and face the new situation head on, he walked on to the school campus with his chin up and with confidence. Although he could use all his skill to work his way around the school during lunch time like a ninja to avoid anyone noticing him, he decided against that. He took an additional two days off after the banners came out to regroup, and now he was returning to Rikkaidai to apologize to the Principal. It was only fair since the banner campaign had been erected without Principal Nagataka's consent, and then Gensaburo had taken an extended leave of absence.

Gentaro, who had found the whole situation hilarious, had dropped him off and had explained that he would be back after school to help, but he had to run into town to get a new course book. Apparently one of his professors had a change of heart and decided another textbook was more informative and desperately needed to complete her class. He had wished Gen-chan luck, and had driven off.

The path to the Principals office took him by a classroom that faced the tennis courts. Through the gap, Gensaburo could see some of the tennis club members on the court using their free time to get a little practice. Even from a distance, Gensaburo could spot his brother chastising several second years. Gensaburo could feel a tug on his heart at the sight. He missed working with the tennis team on his week off. Just the sight of them practicing made him want to run outside and rejoin them. Even just supervising would have been fine with him, because he loved tennis, but more importantly he knew that he loved coaching tennis. Straightening his shoulders, Gen-chan continued on his way to the principal's office. He needed to apologize and then he could return to the courts and help the club better their tennis.

When he reached the offices, the secretary had smiled at him and waved him in right away. The Principal happily greeted him, but before they could start any sort of conversation, Gensaburo heard the familiar sound of a ball hitting net. "Where is that sound coming from?" Gen-chan asked. The tennis courts were a distance away and even if someone was use all their strength to hit the net, the sound wouldn't have carried this far.

Principal Nagataka laughed. "Oh I think you will be interested in seeing this," he said with a grin as he pointed out his office window. "Rikkaidai hadn't always been a premier school for tennis. Back when I was a student here we were quite bad at it really, but with our successful run of Kanto wins, we upgraded the courts and facilities. The old tennis courts are outside my window, and lately someone has been going there and practicing hard."

Gensaburo had his curiosity peaked and walked around the principal's desk to look outside. Looking down on the beaten up court, Gen-chan spotted Marui, the ambitious red-headed first year. The older boy was mumbling to himself and serving the ball to hit a wooden man -that he might have stolen from the American football club- and then running forward to hit a drop shot. The ball would hit the net and slowly roll back to a cursing Marui. Gensaburo didn't get the point of what was happening.

"If he wants the ball to go over he should lower his body more and fix the angle of his racket…" Gen-chan muttered to himself.

"I think he wants to do something besides have it go over. Just listen, he will start yelling in a moment," Nagataka pointed out.

Sure enough, Marui picked up a tennis ball and started yelling at it. "On the net! Just stay on the net and roll down like a good little ball. On the net and roll. On the net and roll. It's not hard ball! On the net and roll!"

"Roll on top of the net?" Gensaburo didn't understand the point of that. While it would be a neat trick, it wasn't practical in a game at all. Marui should be focusing on improving his stamina instead of having fun, because in Gensaburo's point of view he was just wasting his energy on something fruitless. The width of the top of the net was too small for a ball to properly settle on top and roll down. It was a impossible feat.

"I believe he named it the 'tightrope' last week. He hasn't succeeded getting the ball to stay on top of the net yet, but I do admire the boy's determination," Nagataka stated with some fondness in his voice.

"Hmm… I see. He wants the ball to imitate a tightrope walker right? But what's the point of that… unless…" Gensaburo tried hard to try and see the situation from Marui's perspective. He placed himself down on the court and mentally imagined himself hitting a drop shot and having the ball roll down the net. It was then that he saw what Marui was trying to accomplish with this trick shot. "If the ball falls directly off the net and onto the opponents side… it will be near impossible to return. There isn't much space, or a lot of time for the other person to reach it. The lack of speed and force behind the ball would also mean it has a small bounce once it falls and most tennis players wouldn't have the skill to return it with that little room, and on top of that the trick shot should stun the opponent making it hard for them to react in the first place." Gensaburo was impressed; he could see several scenarios where such a shot would be the perfect finishing shot.

Nagataka chuckled. "I believe that is what he is trying to do, yes." Gen-chan looked down on the red-head in a new light.

"That's brilliant!" Gen-chan exclaimed. It really was. Marui was creating his own unique serve and volley style tennis that would be difficult to copy. Gensaburo needed him on the regulars.

Gensaburo and Nagataka continued to watch Marui I silence and as the end of lunch bell rang, Marui grabbed his stuff and ran as Gensaburo was struck with an idea. "I think I know what to do to help him master that move."

Nagataka shot him a sideways look as he retook his seat. "Oh? What do you need?"

"Tape. Lots and lots of tape and a metre stick. Paint too," Gensaburo answered.

Nagataka chuckled and shook his head. "It sounds like you are doing an art project instead of coaching."

"Something like that. I hope you don't mind if I draw on the court…" Gensaburo bit his lip, suddenly worried that he was over stepping his bounds because of his desires.

"Not at all. I can't wait to see what you will come up with," Nagataka reassured him.

Gensaburo nodded at the man and went to turn but stopped himself. "Um…" Gensaburo lurched forward and gave the Principal a formal bow. "I apologize for the banners and posters. I never knew that would happen, and I will accept any punishment you see fit for disturbing the student body and advertising on school grounds without permission."

Nagataka stood and walked around his desk to place a warm hand on Gensaburo's shoulder. "It's fine. I rather enjoy them actually. I have gotten a few phone calls from the Alumni and they are all impressed with the new direction we are taking our tennis team. I have received more donations in the last few days than I have ever managed to squeeze out of those old hats at any fundraising event. They all just want to be able to go around in brag that they had a hand in helping the tennis team win. If anything I should be thanking you."

Gensaburo stood up straight and smiled. He felt better knowing that the pictures hadn't caused the Principal any stress.

"Now, if that's all I recall you saying you needed tape, lots of tape. If you turn right outside the door and walk down the hallway to the end, you will find the art room. It should be empty right now, and inside the cupboard will be tape. Take as much as you need," Nagataka explained.

Gensaburo thanked the principal and left to retrieve his supplies and get started on his plan to help Marui make his miracle shot.

o.O.o

After a long afternoon working on the old court, Gensaburo made his way back to the Principal's office with 20 minutes left in class. He entered the office and bowed to the man before taking his regular seat.

Suddenly Nagataka handed him a folder. "I meant to ask this earlier, but do you have any plans for the summer training week?"

"Summer training week?" Gensaburo needed some clarification.

"Yes, during the summer the sports team usually take a week to go off somewhere and have special training. The location varies on the needs of the team, and their budget, but considering that the tennis team has the largest budget in the school, I don't see that being an issue for you," Nagataka explained.

"Oh… I'm not very good with money so I don't know if I will be able to do this," Gensaburo responded.

"Well I like to keep a close eye on the entire tennis club spending due to the size of your funds, so budget balancing is no issue. So far that only money you have spent is on the new order of regular jerseys, which is fine because most of the budget goes towards travel costs to and from tournaments and games, the summer and winter training camps, and a good bye party for the seniors. Small items like tape, net repair, and tennis balls don't equal a large amount because one of our Alumni owns a sporting goods store and supplies us with most of our needs for free. "

"Ahh…" Gen-chan said. He didn't understand everything but what he did get was that he didn't have to personally handle any of the money or the budget. If that had to be done, he was sure that his brother or Renji would be willing to help. Wanting to change the topic, Gen-chan asked a question. "Do you think I could see Marui before the end of class? I want to show him the court before he gets mixed in with the crowd and heads to tennis practice." Gen-chan explained.

"Oh no problem," Principal Nagataka agreed, happily going along with it. "I'll just write a note and have it sent to him so that he knows to come to my office as soon as possible." Nagataka took out some stationary and quickly wrote down a few lines. Next he stood and opened his office door before chuckling. "Natsu-kun, could you do me a favour and run this note to class 1-c? If you do it quickly I think we could forget about that prohibited magazine we found in your desk today."

The sound of a chair scrapping as someone quickly jumped out of it, hit Gen-chan's ears but he ignored it as he looked over the budget and training camp plans that the principal had given him. Nagataka entered the room again and sat down.

"Boys will be boys. I remember when I was younger… oh the things we did behind the teachers back. We shouldn't punish students for being curious, but at the same time, certain inquiries should be left in the dorm or at home…" Nagataka trailed off before he sat up straight once more. "But anyways, all the past training camp information is there, as well as with the budget. Take a few days to think it over, we don't need to start booking hotels and whatnot for a little awhile, but it's always good to get a head start."

Gensaburo nodded.

"I usually let the captains decide since we never really had a proper coach before and as Principal, while I may be the supervising teacher, I don't have as much free time to dedicate to figuring this stuff out. I just look it over to make sure the students will be safe, you understand."

"Yes sir," Gensaburo answered. "There's a lot of different training areas in here...some better than others."

"I heard a rumour that the Sanada family has their own beach…" Nagataka hinted.

Gensaburo looked up and smiled just as someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me Principal Nagataka, it's Marui Bunta. You asked for me?"

"Come in come in," Nagataka called. The door slid open and Marui stepped in and quickly bowed towards the Principal. "Marui-kun, I hope we didn't steal you away from anything too important."

Marui looked around the room and looked shocked to see Gensaburo sitting in the chair across from the Principal. "No sir, it was only English." Marui's eyes didn't leave him.

"Good good. Gensaburo-kun here wanted to show you something and neither of us felt like waiting. Why don't you follow him and he will show you a nice surprise," Nagataka urged his student.

"Yes sir."

Gensaburo stood up and organized all the papers that the Principal had given him. "I will look these over more tonight and then talk to the Captain. We should have everything worked out in the next few days," Gen-chan told the man.

"Thank you for all your work Gensaburo-kun. I feel like this year will be the start of something great in the Rikkaidai tennis team." Nagataka smiled gratefully at him, and Gen-chan couldn't help smiling back.

Once he was all packed up, Gensaburo left the office with a bemused Marui following him.

"So what do you want?" Marui asked bluntly.

Gensaburo frowned. How did he explain that he had been spying on the older boy? Maybe he could just skirt around the issue? "Do you have all your tennis gear in the locker room?" Gen-chan asked in lieu of answering the older boy.

"Yeah…"

"Good. We'll go there and I'll wait for you to change," stated Gen-chan.

"Hey, you never answered my questions," Marui poked.

"You need to change quickly so we don't get stuck in the crowd of players coming to practice," Gen-chan told the red-head, continuing to ignore the previous question.

Marui frowned. "Hey brat, answer my question. What are we doing?"

"That wasn't your original question," Gen-chan pointed.

"So what, just answer me!"

Gensaburo ignored him until they reached the locker room. "Change quickly," he instructed.

"Pfft. Bossy brats…" Marui muttered to himself., but he started changing nonetheless.

Once he was into his tennis gear, Gensaburo was quick to grab his wrist and drag him outside and around the courts and back to the school building.

"Woah slow down there speedy. Where are you taking me?" Marui asked.

"To your new training area," Gen-chan answered, completely focussed on getting Marui to the old courts. He worked hard all afternoon preparing them and he was not going to waste another second to implement his program for the red-head.

Marui looked around and his eyes lit up in recognition. "We're going to the old courts?"

Gensaburo turned and grinned at him "Exactly."

"Why we going there? Am I going to get punished for practicing there alone or something? How did you even find out? I wasn't doing anything bad or dangerous I swear!" Marui panicked.

Gensaburo wondered just how scared the tennis team were of his brother and Yukimura. He hadn't thought the two were scary when around other members, but he had been away from the team for awhile, so he couldn't be sure how the two acted exactly. But, Gensaburo shrugged it off because he was on a mission. As the rounded the last corner, Gen-chan couldn't help but smile in satisfaction the sight before him.

"W-what happened to the court?" Marui asked hesitantly, his eyes taking in everything that Gensaburo changed.

Gensaburo turned towards the boy and tugged him closer to the courts. The old court had been swept and the wooden man moved. One side was normal but the other was a very colourful grid marked off with white tape. There were three ball baskets and gen-chan's racket at the side, with a new bench that Gensaburo had stolen from the school courtyard and had the caretaker help him drag over to the courts.

"One side of a single's tennis court is 8.23 metres by 11.88 metres. I divided this side of the court into 100 squares, using a 10x10 grid; therefore every square is 82.3 cm's by 1.18 m's. I even labeled each square 1-100, and colour coded them in groups of 20's. The easy green ones here at the back, the little bit harder blues next, the medium difficulty yellow, the hard red and right at the net the black ones. Instead of practicing with the rest of the silver group, you will come here every day and practice your ball control. Your goal is to be able to hit the ball into any numbered spot I want. Understand?" Gen-chan kept his eyes on Marui, wondering if the boy would accept his training or not.

"Why? Why do I need all this?"

Gen-chan grinned. "You want to make the ball walk on top of the net and create a drop shot that is impossible to return, right? I want to help you, but the only way you will be able to accomplish that is if you improve your ball control," Gensaburo explained. He could feel pleasant tingles moving through his body at the thought of perfecting such a technique. It was so exciting.

"That's just wishful thinking. I've been practicing for days and nothing as close to what I want has happened yet…" Marui mumbled.

"I think you can do it. Marui-kun, I know you want onto the regulars team very badly. Why else would you come here and practice by yourself? I believe that with your genius like ideas and perfect ball control, you will have a style of tennis that will be hard for anyone to beat," Gensaburo told the other boy seriously. "It's only a theory though, but if we can get you to master this tightrope drop shot, then you have a very high chance of making the regulars."

Marui stared at him with wide eyes. "You think my ideas are genius?"

"Yes," Gen-chan answered simply.

"And that I can make the regulars?" Gen-chan nodded. "And all I have to do is follow whatever this grid thing is?" Gen-chan nodded again. Suddenly, Marui pulled his wrist out of Gen-chan's hold and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You are the greatest coach ever, speedy. You must be since you recognized that I am a genius! Okay, let's get this thing started, what are we doing?" Marui pulled away slightly and looked down at Gen-chan.

Gensaburo on his part was blushing at the skinship. He hadn't known the red-head would be so…affectionate.

"Well, I'll call out a number and hit the ball over the net; you will hit it back to that number. For every number that you miss, you will run a lap after practice to help your stamina."

Marui frowned again. "Every number? But there's no way I can hit every number on that grid. The squares are too small," the red-head complained.

Gen-chan shot the boy a serious look. "If you rather whine than improve then I will walk away now and you can stay a silver until you graduate. I won't waste my time if you don't want to improve yourself. There are others on the team that would love the chance you're getting to move up," Gen-chan lectured.

Marui quickly crushed him in another hug. "No no no no… one lap for every missed number, got it Coach. Laps aren't bad and you said I needed to work on my stamina right? Two birds one ball and all that stuff, right?"

Gensaburo smiled up at the boy. "I'm glad you brought up the stamina issue. There's one more thing to your training."

Marui's face fell a little. "What?"

Gensaburo gently pushed away from the boy and walked towards the side of the court where the three ball baskets were waiting for him. He unzipped the bag and took out four weighted wristbands. "These have weights inside. I want one on each ankle and wrist. You will wear them all day every day, no matter what you are doing. If a teacher complains then I will get you a note from the Principal giving you permission to wear them in class."

Marui looked a little pale. "Laps, weights and 100 squares... isn't this-"

"In my experience," Gen-chan cut him off, "a true genius would never back down from such training. They would charge in full force, confident in their ability to succeed." He didn't want to manipulate the boy, that was Seiichi's area, but he needed Marui to agree, and since the boy was so dead set on being a genius… well no one would fault Gensaburo for using that to motivate him.

Marui snorted. "Naturally. Geniuses like me look for these types of challenges all the time. We thrive on them." Marui snatched the weights from Gensaburo and stuck his nose in the air. "Just watch me, and see how a genius conquers your training program."

Gensaburo smiled at the red-head. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>AN: So this was finished last week and I thought it updated it –I could have dreamt that- so I checked and realized I was an idiot and I in fact had not put up the new chapter. So I apologize.

The poll was fairly even this time around. I recounted since people had voted between the time I thought I updated and now.

Results:

Coordinate with Dumbledore: 13, Insult Akutsu Jin:14 and 1 brave soul said both.

**Would You Rather:**

Spend Christmas at Hogwarts OR Spend Summer Vacation with the Prince of Tennis boys?


	13. Coach Carousel

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Coach Carousel**

Gen'emon sat down waiting patiently for his guest to arrive. Not wanting to bother his family just yet, he had arranged to meet his guest at restaurant that the Sanada family often visited to celebrate special events or occasions. It was nice to give Mei a break from the kitchen and let her relax before a meal.

He had asked around and had some of his old colleagues investigate, discreetly of course, the background of several different tennis coaches in the area. He wanted the best for his grandson, but at the same time he wasn't going to pick a person who held many wins but a violent background. No one, and he meant no one, would ever be allowed in a position of power over his family and abuse it. He had done a thorough investigation of all the staff at Rikkaidai when Gentaro enrolled, and made sure to check up on every new staff member that came in after his eldest grandson's enrollment.

He did this all without his family knowing of course. The last thing he wanted was for them to be upset that he was going to such extremes, but it was needed. When he had been just a young boy, he had a teacher that used his power and position to seduce the school girls. Gen'emon had found out, compiled evidence against the teacher, and had reported it. The teacher had been arrested and that is when Gen'emon knew he was born to a police officer. He would never allow such actions to occur to his family. It's not that he thought they couldn't handle themselves if put in such a situation, because they could, it was the fact that he never wanted them in such a situation to begin with.

Gen'emon had checked each coach's qualifications, their history, and even asked a friend in the academy to have the new recruits go on a training mission, that happened to involve observing the potential coaches for a day and filling out complete reports on them. In the end, Gen'emon felt confident in his decision but he wanted a personal meeting with the man to see if he would agree to teach Gensaburo before he told his family. He would not get Gensaburo's hopes up only to see them fall if the man said no.

A knock brought his attention to the door of his private room.

"Sanada-sama, your guest has arrived," a waitress spoke through the rice-paper door.

"Thank you, send him in."

The door slid open and Gen'emon watched as a tall man with long hair and a kind face entered. He was wearing a simple suit, and his hair was tied back in a neat fashion. Gen'emon approved of him so far.

"Welcome Coach Saito," Gen'emon greeted.

"Good afternoon Sanada-sama. Thank you for inviting me out tonight," Saito responded.

"Please have a seat," Gen'emon gestured towards the empty spot across from him. The coach took a seat, and bowed his head in respect. "I'm glad you could join me today."

"I was very intrigued when you called me. I understand you wish me to help teach your grandson -Gensaburo-kun was it - the finer aspects of coaching tennis." The man's tone was friendly and curious, which showed Gen'emon that he had a genuine interest in Gensaburo and not the money he was offered.

"My two youngest grandsons have quite the love for tennis, and I have encouraged their pursuits. Genichirou is a fine player and had improved greatly since the time Gensaburo entered as his coach. Currently, Gensaburo is coaching the Rikkaidai Middle School tennis team and has expressed the desire to become a professional coach when he reaches adulthood. It is my wish that you will help nurture him until such a time as he can confidently stand on his own as a coach," Gen'emon explained.

"I would need to learn a bit more about Gensaburo-kun, possibly observe him while he coaches one day before I can come to a concrete decision. Hopefully you understand my concerns. I do not want to make a commitment if the other party is not as serious about coaching as I am. I do not wish to waste my time."

Gen'emon inclined his head towards the man. He understood perfectly. "I can arrange a day for you to go to Rikkaidai and observe, and if you like I will inform you of the next tournament so you may see Gensaburo's coaching during a match," Gen'emon offered.

The man smiled and looked quite pleased. "I would like that very much."

o.O.o

The days following the banner incident had been a massive headache for the whole tennis club. The crowds that flooded the courts were unbearable and caused major disruptions for practice time. The Regulars were lucky in the fact that they still had access to the indoor courts, where no spectators were allowed. The Silver and Bronze groups had to suffer the full weight of the curious students though, but Genichirou didn't feel any pity for them. If they had the talent to be a Regular they would have a chance to hide away like them, but since they didn't, this would be one of the few times they would get to play with an audience.

Genichirou had been happy that Gensaburo had returned home and did not present himself as a target for the rabid following of fans they gathered. But when word that the 'Miracle' had finally appeared, the wagging tongues of the student body worked overtime, and it seemed that the whole student body had flooded to the courts that day to see the infamous or famous –depending on who still believed Gen-chan to be an evil being- coach.

Gensaburo took it in stride, smiling to the crowd and politely asking them to please stop taking pictures as it the flashes were interfering with the player's sight. Once majority of the phones and cameras disappeared, so did Gensaburo.

But now it was Friday and there was a new threat besides the fangirls. A man, who did not work for the school in any way –Yanagi had checked-, was watching them from the shadows. Genichirou shouldn't say _them_, the man was watching Gensaburo, and he didn't like that. As long as the man did not try to approach Gensaburo, then Genichirou would leave him alone. If he did however try to talk to his brother, well … Seiichi and him had prepared and trained the tennis club in the proper way to ward off any intruders while Gensaburo was on his week-long break.

Genichirou sent one last suspicious glare towards the man in the shadows before focusing entirely on the events around him. The Silvers were stating their challenges, and Genichirou needed to be concentrated on them 100% lest he slip and give them hope.

"Gen-nii, you have three challengers today," Gensaburo announced, completely unaware he was being watched.

"I'll take court two," Genichirou responded. He was already warmed up so that he could beat his opponents quickly. He did not want to play a few games to warm up and then get serious. He wanted to go full-throttle from the start and get this over with.

"Okay," Gensaburo smiled at him before turning back to the group lined up in front of him. "Who would like to challenge Yanagi-kun?"

Only two boys raised their hands but Genichirou dismissed them. He remembered them practicing and neither was very good. Yanagi shouldn't have a problem handling them.

Looking at his own opponents, Genichirou decided to release his frustration over the unknown man on them. "I will play all three of you at once. If you three beat me then you can play amongst yourselves and decide who gets to be a regular that way," Genichirou stated firmly.

The three seemed hopeful yet frightened. Genichirou would crush that hope of out of them, and get rid of his anger over a mysterious man watching Gensaburo. It was a win-win situation in his mind.

"Remember everyone, next week we won't do this. With the Regional Tournament in two weeks I will focus on getting the Regulars prepared. So play your best today!" Gensaburo announced.

Genichirou took one last look at his brother to see him walking towards court 5. Turning he headed towards court two, with his three nervous challengers trailing behind.

o.O.o

Yanagi walked into the club room carrying a stack of paper. With one week left until Regionals, Yanagi had been working extra hard to get all the information he could on their possible opponents and organizing it so that they wouldn't need to waste time with the weak teams. He had also been doing a side investigation, and had finally turned over some results.

"I had to find out his name through his license plate number, but what I have learned is his name is Saito, Itaru. He coaches tennis at the U-17 camp, and studied health and sports science at Juntendo University. He doesn't have any connections to Rikkaidai, or has my network seen him approach any other schools, so the reason he's taken to coming here is still unknown," Yanagi explained as he handed out the man's profile to his team.

"Any police reports?" Genichirou asked.

Yanagi shook his head. "This is everything I could find on the internet. I don't have a connection inside the police."

"Yet. You don't have a connection inside yet. One should always strive to be optimistic," Yukimura spoke up. Yanagi couldn't keep back the shiver he felt upon seeing the smirk the bluenette was wearing.

"Well he's a U-17 coach right? Maybe he's just scouting the seniors in prep for next year's team. It's not unusual for high school coaches to scout the middle schools, hoping to pick the best of the bunch," Aikawa threw out. The idea had merit, but Yanagi doubted that was the reason. He had noticed that Coach Saito only watched Gensaburo, and when he did look at the other players was when they were interacting with Gen-chan.

No, the man's interest was entirely on their coach and not the next batch of high school players. The question was why. Why would a man in his position even care about a young boy that wasn't even in his first year yet? Yanagi would keep digging but he doubted that he would be able to find any more information than he already had.

"Until he approaches one of us we will just need to ignore his presence. If he does try to talk to you, I suggest going to get a teacher to mediate." All the regulars nodded their heads, understanding the logic behind Yukimura's words. "Now, let's get to practicing shall we? Our reputation won't win the tournament for us; we need the skills to back it up."

Yanagi put Saito's profile down and grabbed his equipment. He wanted to know why the man was here but he could wait. Deciding to focus elsewhere he asked a question he had been wondering about but unable to figure out due to his tight schedule.

"Has anyone else noticed that Marui-kun from the Silver group has been absent from practice?"

o.O.o

The day of the Regional Tournament arrived and Gen'emon left the house shortly after breakfast. He had given his students the day off for self-meditation, and while they calmed their minds, he was going to watch his grandsons. He had been in contact with Coach Saito and the man had told him about his visits to Rikkaidai, but nothing detailed.

"Coach Saito," Gen'emon greeted the younger man as he approached him outside the tennis park. "I hope you're in good health."

Saito smiled and bowed his head in greeting. "I am, and I hope you are feeling good yourself. I must confess that I am highly impressed by your grandson, Gensaburo certainly does take coaching seriously, especially for one so young. His age did catch me off guard the first time I saw him, but I tried not to factor that into my decision."

Gen'emon allowed himself a small proud smile. "Yes, he certainly is. You have seen his work ethic so far, but today you will see the results. I hope you won't be disappointed, and that you will remember that age is simply a number and has no bearing on work ethic or drive."

"I don't think I will be disappointed. I have been impressed by his coaching at school. Your grandson has set up a very interesting system at Rikkaidai. He separates the players. The Bronze work hard and try to catch up to the more advanced Silver group, while the Silver train in hopes of joining the Gold. The Gold are not allowed to stay comfortable in their positions since their spots are threatened weekly by interschool matches. He's subtly telling them that unless they work hard they could lose their spot in a moment. He keeps the Gold and Silver separated so they don't see the others progress and have to go into each weekly match, not knowing what to expect. It's a system I approve of."

"Are you willing to train him?" Gen'emon asked the most important question.

Saito tilted his head to the side in thought. "Gensaburo-kun is good, but he's young. He still has a few years before he should become serious about pursuing coaching professionally. Why not wait awhile and let him explore different hobbies? This all seems awfully rushed."

Gen'emon sighed. "Gensaburo is determined to be a coach, and I need to find him a coach before he turns 11."

"Why 11?" Saito seemed genuinely curious but not in an intrusive way.

"Because I need to give him a reason to stay," Gen'emon answered simply and truthfully.

"Ah." Saito bowed his head a little in recognition, for what Gen'emon did not know, and then straightened up. "Shall we go watch the first match? I would like to see how my future student's team performs," Saito stated with a smile.

Gen'emon smiled at the man and started leading the way. It wasn't hard to find where Gensaburo and Genichirou were, they only needed to follow the cheers.

"_**In-Vin-Ci-Ble Rik-Kai-Dai. In-Vin-Ci-Ble Rik-Kai-Dai. Rikkaidai. Rikkaidai. In-Vin-Ci-Ble Rik-Kai-Dai."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

Summer with the PoT Boys – 37, Christmas at Hogwarts- 11

I can't believe Hogwarts lost, and by so much. I pick Hogwarts. It's **MAGIC**! All the secret passageways and the Room of Requirement, and well… snowball fights with the Twins. Plus, I don't do well in the heat. I'm like a polar bear.

**Would You Rather…**

Ref a Gryffindor/Slytherin game _**OR**_ Ref a Kirihara/Victim Match


	14. Family Follow Through

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Family Follow Through**

He trained them hard and today he would see if he had trained them enough. Gensaburo was worried. He knew he had a good team walking into the tournament, but that didn't mean there wasn't a better one out there. Renji had done a great job researching the other teams, and compiling data and footage for them to go over, but that didn't ensure their success. Preparation was only part of the battle.

While confidence was an important part of the game, one couldn't be overconfident. Over-confidence was as much a killer as no confidence when playing a match. Gensaburo had strived to ensure that his regulars were secure in the knowledge that they had the skill to win, but also aware that they weren't standing on an unshakeable podium. The third years knew this since Seiichi and Genichirou had arrived. The second years, not as affected as the third years, knew that there were freshmen better than them, standing directly behind them and judging. As for his brother and best friend… they had enough experience to use common sense during a match.

Gensaburo knew his system was not perfect. He knew there were flaws and that maybe allowing Marui to practice alone wasn't the best. The boy was very driven, but he didn't know his limits. Gensaburo had tried to rectify this by pushing the other first year Niou to be his training partner but it hadn't ended well. Niou had played tricks, joked around and distracted Marui until he burst in a fit of frustration and expended all his energy at fighting that by the time he calmed down he didn't have the ability to continue training. Gensaburo had swiftly kicked Niou back to the regular tennis club and informed the captain that the white haired boy may benefit from some extra laps.

Next Gensaburo had tried getting the Brazilian boy Jackal to help, but his silent continence didn't offer Marui any tips or information if the ball even landed in the correct box when it hit too close on the line. He could admit that the Brazilian had good defense skills, but as a training partner he lacked what Marui needed. So Gensaburo was forced to return him to the club also and look for another partner. It was hard considering there weren't many first years in the silver group, the second years would probably feel offended that they had to help a freshman, and Gensaburo wouldn't even dare ask a third year. The first years from the Bronze group were still too unskilled to be helpful, plus Gensaburo rather they focus on improving their basic skills before attempting anything advanced like Marui. It left him in a pickle.

Gensaburo could admit that he had been rather impulsive when he learned the Marui had an interesting trick, and that he really should have thought the plan through more before creating a whole special training area for the red head, but he didn't regret it either. He was just stuck on where to go from there. Instead of spending lots of time working himself up in a right state of frustration over it, Gensaburo had focussed on getting the regulars ready and preventing Seiichi from scaring any other club member if they annoyed the bluenette.

He didn't like to hurt people or see them suffer. After his kidnapping and torture, Gensaburo had been adamant that no one would suffer needlessly. He knew that there were times when he needed to be firm and strict, show his power and strength to get his point across. He also knew that there were times where you needed to be kind and understanding of the situation. Seiichi didn't believe in the last part, being quite cruel to those he didn't like, which is why Gensaburo usually deferred any punishment to Aikawa or his brother. Genichirou was strict but not overly, while Aikawa believed in a modern form of punishment of laps and cleaning. It was also why Gensaburo had seen to sealing some of Seiichi's talent. His methods were too harmful. He had limited his brother also, but he knew he couldn't ask them to stop completely, but use their more dangerous skills sparingly and only on those that could withhold the pressure. This method kept all tennis club members mentally and emotionally safe, and kept the gentle and sweet image Seiichi projected.

But now, walking towards the tennis park and hearing the loud chants and cheers for Rikkaidai, Gensaburo couldn't help but wonder if his presence did more harm than good. He knew he was too young still, that he didn't have enough experience to lead the school. He wanted to try hard, he did try hard, but sometimes effort wasn't enough. The other tennis coaches had years of experience on him, they knew things that would take him years to understand. Walking towards the court Gensaburo just couldn't help but fear that those coaches had spent time and saw past his juvenile methods and discovered a way to beat them.

o.O.o

"_**Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! Invincible Rikkaidai!"**_

Genichirou closed his eyes as he let the chant wash over him. It was the final matchup of the tournament and the students that came to cheer for them were deafening in their support. It was easy to tell who was more confident going into this as the other team seemed shell-shocked at the loud cries. Rikkaidai was a proud school that encouraged the students to attend and cheer at every sporting event. The cheering squad had several large drums, and was the biggest cheering group in Kanagawa. The other schools were usually completely unprepared when they faced the squad for the first time, being blown away by their volume and passion. Today was especially intimidating as the squad came out in full force, bringing every instrument, uniform, and banner to support the tennis team as they claimed the Kanagawa title again.

As he opened his eyes, Genichirou felt his grandfather's presence in the crowd and located him. His grandfather was sitting among teenagers looking completely content in his position as he gazed down at him in pride. His face may still be stoic but Genichirou could see that pride in the man's eyes. He gave the man a nod and then directed his attention to Gensaburo who was saying some last minute words to Nishishiki and Mikado before the entered the courts.

The drums started just as the pair stepped on the court, sending vibrations through Genichirou as he settled between Seiichi and Aikawa. As Nishishiki raised the ball in the air, signaling himself ready to serve, the drums and cheers cut off sharply leaving the stadium in a sudden silence. Gracefully, the ball arched and sailed over the net making a loud thwack as it hit the court, beginning the match. The sound of the rally carried to every spectator and only as Rikkaidai took the first point did the crowd return to cheering, filling the stadium once more.

Genichirou could feel his blood pumping, could feel his heart speed up in anticipation and could feel that satisfying feeling of a match come to him. He would play soon, but his fingers drummed against his racket, wanting to play now, this very instant instead of watching his teammates.

"This match won't last long. Shall we go warm up Gen-kun?" Seiichi asked.

Gensaburo had decided to mix up the order for the final match. Nishishiki and Mikado would continue in their doubles two spot, but this time Genichirou and Seiichi would be doubles one, leaving Aikawa as singles three, Renji as singles two, and Kudo in his throw away singles one. Genichirou didn't mind the order, he still got to play, but he didn't like Kudo. He would prefer if the older boy could actually contribute to the team instead of being the throw away game. He was good yes, but he wasn't good enough. He barely skated by on his regular matches, and he couldn't play doubles. He wouldn't last long as Genichirou couldn't see Yukimura or his brother allowing such a player to go to Nationals with them.

"Let's go," Genichirou answered. He shouldered his racket and turned away from the match to find an empty court to warm up.

They only took a few steps before Seiichi spoke," I'm surprised you are so eager to leave when that strange Coach is in the stands, watching our Gen-chan."

Genichirou felt a cold shiver roll down his spine at that. Snapping his head back, his eyes quickly scanned the crowd until he found the man, looking out of place in a white lab coat and sitting taller than the people around him. "What is he doing here?"

Yukimura chuckled as he grabbed Genichirou's arm and dragged him away. "That is not important at the moment. Besides, what can he do when Gen-chan is surrounded by the entire Rikkaidai tennis team and with your grandfather sitting in the stands? No, instead you should focus on the match."

Genichirou glared at the boy. "If that is what you want then why did you tell me he was here?"

Seiichi gave him a serene smile in return. "So that hopefully you will be motivated to play a little faster and a little more aggressively today. The longer we take to play, the longer that man gets to sit and watch Gen-chan."

Genichirou glared again but didn't say anything, instead he went to the nearest free court and smashed a tennis ball against the wall. He would show Seiichi, that sadistic bastard, aggressive.

o.O.o

Destroyed. Obliterated. Crushed. Those were the only three words that could describe how the three matches went.

Nishishiki and Mikado's opponents had put up a good fight, making the pair work for some games, but they still lost 6-1. Doubles two, didn't stand a chance. Gensaburo had watched his brother walk on the court, a dark aura hanging over him. His eyes were narrowed, his stance tense, and he looked ready to fight. Yukimura in contrast had been calm and smiling, but no one on the Rikkaidai side was fooled by it. As soon as the first ball was served, Genichirou was out and hitting balls faster than most people's eyes could follow. He was a dark looming presence on his side of the court and the other team faltered and hesitated.

Aikawa in turn had a more… calm match in comparison. He had worked hard in training to improve not only in doubles but his singles game. Gensaburo had kept his end of the deal and helped the captain think of and execute some new moves that would give him the edge over Genichirou. They weren't perfect, but putting them into practice during a real match was training itself. Aikawa would still need another month or so before he could face Genichirou on a more even footing, but Gensaburo was proud of the third year's progress.

As Aikawa took his last swing, Gensaburo stood. The ball sailed over the net and the opponent missed it by a full racket's length and Gensaburo applauded his captain. A dam broke and he was drowned out by the fervent cheers of his school. Gensaburo quickly ran to his captain and gave the older boy a hug.

"Buchou, congratulations," Gensaburo said loudly to be heard.

Aikawa coughed and looked away from Gen-chan. "I don't know why you're so excited. It's only the Kanagawa title, not like it's the National tournament or something."

Gensaburo smiled and lightly pat the captain's side before he pulled away. "True but as the captain of the team you led them to another victory, and this was your first singles match in a tournament this year, you did really well."

"Whatever. I need to gather the team to shake the other team's hands." Gensaburo let the third year boy go, and instead went to shake the other coach's hand. He was surprised to see his grandfather waiting for him behind the other coach's bench.

"Grandfather!" Gensaburo called as he ran over. "I didn't know you came today."

Gen'emon placed a firm hand on Gen-chan's shoulder. "You did well today," he complimented.

"Thank you Grandfather." Gensaburo could feel himself preening slightly under the praise. He enjoyed the attention his grandfather showered on him, and he wouldn't deny it if someone asked.

"Gensaburo, there is someone I would like you to meet, could you follow me?"

Gen-chan perked up at the news. "Really? Should I get Gen-nii?" He asked.

"I believe we can leave you brother for a moment to celebrate with his team." Gensaburo nodded and eagerly followed his grandfather out and away from the stadium to a small café where a single patron was sitting.

As they approached the man stood up and greeted them with a bow. "Sanada-sama, Gensaburo-kun." Gensaburo returned the greeting and took the seat the man offered him afterwards.

"Gensaburo, this is Coach Saito. He works with the U-17 representative team. I approached him to see if he would help train you as a coach since you are so passionate about it. After observing you for a while he has come to a decision," Gen'emon informed him. Gensaburo nodded, he folded his hands neatly on his lap and gave the man his full attention.

On the outside he was calm, but inside he was buzzing. This was the answer to his problem; a coach and guide that would help him navigate the waters of coaching and hopefully help bring him away from his juvenile and amateur coach status. While he hoped the news would be positive, Gensaburo also prepared himself for rejection. He had been rejected by the players at Rikkaidai at first and because of his age he knew most adults wouldn't take him seriously.

"Gensaburo-kun," the man started. "In my field I see a lot of tennis players of various skills and strengths. It is easy to see the potential some hold, and how far it will take them. When I watched you, I not only took in how you set up your coaching system at Rikkaidai, but also how you interacted with your players. Some things did impress me, but others worried me.

"I thought on this choice for a few days and I couldn't understand why you needed a mentor. You are still young, there is still time for you to change your mind and if you do that I would have wasted any amount of effort I put into mentoring. If I were going to mentor someone, it would be so that they may take over my position, or surpass what I have accomplished. To have a student change their mind and decide that my teachings are no longer relevant would be hurtful, and wasteful. I do not want that to happen. In my eyes you are too young to seriously pursue this path."

Gensaburo nodded his head. He could see the man's reasoning. "I understand sir. I need to mature and show you my dedication to becoming a tennis coach before you will agree to mentor me." While he understood, it still hurt. If only he weren't so small… and young. If he were big like Gentaro, then Coach Saito probably would have agreed to take him on.

"However," The man continued. "While you are too young in my eyes, in my heart you are old enough. Like I have said, I can see the potential that players have and I can see your potential as a coach. You are still too inexperienced to handle a large tennis club like Rikkaidai and bring out each players potential, but you have enough intuition to recognize the truly talented and nurture them. The ability and how you motivate your team before a match has led me to believe that my efforts won't be wasted. I will happily mentor you as much as I can."

"Really sir?" Gensaburo leaned over the table and stared into the man's eyes, looking for any signs of deceit. He could feel the excitement vibrating through his body at the thought of learning to coach from such a man. To coach the U-17 team was quite the accomplishment, and Gensaburo couldn't even imagine the things he could learn from this man.

"If you promise to work hard."

Gensaburo eagerly nodded. "Oh I will! I promise!" He stated vehemently.

Saito grinned and pat Gensaburo on the head. "Alright, it's a deal. Now I can't see you often as I do have my own work to do with the camp, prepping for the summer, and finding suitable candidates, but I can stop by every once in a while and help at Rikkaidai. I will drop off any study material I think you need to learn, and if you have any questions you may email me. If your parents are agreeable you may even be able to join me at the Selection camp for two weeks and observe as my assistant."

Gensaburo turned towards his grandfather and sent the man his best pleading eyes. "Can I grandfather?"

Gen'emon quirked his lips and looked away. "We need to discuss such things as a family. Before they agree, they may want to meet Coach Saito."

Gensaburo sat back in his chair and sighed. His grandfather was right. His family wouldn't agree to him going somewhere for two weeks with a stranger no matter his credentials. Not just his parent but Gen-nii and Seiichi would voice their objections.

"We could… invite him over for dinner…" Gensaburo tried.

"We could." Gen'emon stared steadily back at his grandson.

"We should invite him over for dinner?"

"We should."

"Coach Saito, would you like to come to our house for dinner tonight?" Gensaburo asked the man.

Saito chuckled a little. "I would like that, but I can't tonight. Maybe next week?"

Gensaburo looked towards his grandfather for approval, and the eldest Sanada took over. "Next week is agreeable. You have our number, when you pick a day that works for you just give the house a call and I will inform Mei. If you are free Sunday, we usually go to the restaurant where we first met. You may be more comfortable meeting my family in a more neutral territory for the first time."

"I will keep that in mind, but for now I will take my leave." Saito stood up, and bowed towards Gen'emon once more.

Gensaburo watched as his grandfather stood and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for doing this."

Saito smiled and took his leave.

"Grandfather, I can't express how grateful I am that you are doing this," said Gen-chan.

Gen'emon gave a small smile and ruffled his hair. "When a Sanada dedicates themselves to something, it is the role of the family to support them how they can. This is my support for you."

"It's the best support you could have given me," Gensaburo responded sincerely.

o.O.o

Genichirou wouldn't say he was jealous, that would be silly, but he was feeling slightly anxious over his brother's coach. After the tournament, Gen-chan had rushed the team and excitedly told everyone who would listen that their grandfather had arranged for him to be mentored by a professional coach, Coach Saito. When Genichirou heard the man's name he had been understandably upset that the man who spent time watching his younger brother would now be in charge of his teachings. He didn't like it. Had the man meant to teach his brother from the start, he should have come forward and properly introduced himself and not hid in the shadows like a hoodlum.

When he reached home he had sought out his grandfather and questioned the man. His grandfather reassured him that he had performed a full background check and character test on the man. That reassured him slightly, but he still didn't like it. The man seemed off to him.

The week passed with Gen-chan in high spirits and then following Sunday they all gathered at their favourite restaurant and sat down the Coach Saito. The man was charming, easily gaining his mother's favour. He was intelligent and had won over his father. He was kind and gentle which reassured his older brother, but he didn't ease Genichirou's worries. His family all seemed relieved that Gensaburo was so eager to learn from the man, which made Genichirou wonder. Did they set this all up for a reason?

They had been acting weird of late and Genichirou had noticed it. They seemed more anxious around Gensaburo, more affectionate and loving. Not that they weren't affectionate and loving before, they were, but they all seemed to increase the amount of hugs they gave the youngest, Gentaro had taken to cuddling Gensaburo at night, and his father was more gentle and encouraging in Gensaburo's desire to coach.

Genichirou noticed this all and he knew that this Coach Saito was part of their plan, part of their reassurance that Gensaburo would want to stay with them. It all just confused Genichirou because there was no cause or reason for Gensaburo to ever want to leave them. Gen-chan loved his life, he had thanked Genichirou numerous times over the years for accepting him. Nothing was trying to lure Gensaburo away and no more strange people had appeared attempting to kidnap him. So why did his family feel like they needed to cement Gensaburo's desire to stay? He wasn't sure at the moment, but Genichirou vowed to find out. Until then he wouldn't trust Coach Saito because in his mind that man was only a pawn, a conspirator to a secret he was not privy.

"Gen-nii, can you believe that Mother and Father are actually letting me go to the U-17 camp? I will get to see how they coach the high school students," Gensaburo whispered excitedly as he leaned over.

Genichirou looked at his brother fondly and nodded. "It will be a very interesting experience I'm sure." He may not like the man but he would never deny Gensaburo the chance to work with a professional coaching staff.

"Coach Saito was telling me about the camp and it sounds amazing. There are over 16 tennis courts!" Gensaburo seemed to descend into a state of bliss as he pictured the grounds.

No, you couldn't deny Gensaburo anything when it made him look that happy, but that didn't mean he had to like the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>:

Kirihara -16, Quidditch- 12.

I don't know what I would pick. I don't like heights but the chance to fly through the air might make me forget that since it would be pretty fun. But on the other hand, Kirihara would terrify me and I might spend the entire match hidden behind the Umpire's chair, hoping for it to end soon. Tough choice.

**Would You Rather….**

Learn to make Sushi with Kawamura OR Learn to repot a mandrake with Neville?


	15. Spy Straight

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Spy Straight**

"Mountains, you should take them to the mountains," Saito's voice said through the phone. It had been a week since the Kanagawa title and now that the tournament was out of the way, Gensaburo and the tennis club were focusing on regular training- but with that came the reminder that Gensaburo needed to do something about the summer training trip.

Looking over the notes of the club's previous trips, and the variety of places they went, he wasn't able to pick a place immediately. They had gone to some hot springs one year and spent most of the time relaxing and re-energizing their bodies. They went to a beach the next year and captain at the time made a note about how running on sand was great. They also went to a rehabilitation center one year and had the physiotherapists watch over them carefully so they knew if they had any problems or bad habits to work against. That seemed like the most beneficial but there were notes from the club members about how it wasn't any fun and that the food at the clinic had been horrible and with so many of them they were forced to stay in rather poor accommodations.

The first thing he did after reading each report was to sit down with his captain and together they talked over their options. The clinic was immediately vetoed, Aikawa pointed out that the physiotherapists only focused on basic strength training and for that amount of money the team deserved to be indulged a bit more considering it was part training part vacation. He also pointed out they could work on basic drills anywhere. From there they were stuck. Each destination had its pro's and con's and neither Gensaburo nor Aikawa could decide. They were going to take it to the club but then Gen-chan remembered he now had a mentor. He had a man on his side whose soul job was to train teenagers like this.

Calling him up had been easy, he only had to slip into the principal's office and ask the secretary to use the phone. Saito had answered, and after a brief exchange of pleasantries Gensaburo got straight to the matter.

"We need help picking a place to go for summer break. We're not sure which place is the best to train while at the same time giving the players a nice break from school," he stated plainly.

Saito chuckled on the other end before answering, "Mountains, you should take them to the mountains."

"Oh?"

"I know a man who swears by heaven and earth that the only way to truly train is to pick a mountain, climb it, and then find a nice spot to live. Add the clean and thinner air, plus the bounty of nature to use as training tools and you couldn't find a better place," he explained.

Gensaburo nodded his head as his mentor's words. He did have a point and it would also stop the older boys from getting distracted by half-naked girls, which was one of Aikawa's biggest concerns with the beach. "I think there are a few mountain inn pamphlets around…" Gensaburo started shifting through the pile of paper before him, looking for a nice place.

"The higher it is the better in my opinion. If you need any more help then give me a call, but I'm sure Captain Aikawa will be able to help finish the planning."

"Thank you Coach, I'll email my report to you tonight, bye bye." Gen-chan finished the conversation.

Happily hanging up the phone, Gen-chan gathered his papers and clipboard and slipped out of the office in search of his captain. The older boy would be relieved that he decided on a place. They had a fairly large budget to work with, so it wasn't like money was an issue, which meant that they didn't need to limit themselves and could provide the team with the best training area as possible.

Walking down the hallway, Gen-chan was surprised to see Yanagi walk out of a classroom door. "Yanagi-kun, what are doing here?" He asked.

Yanagi nodded his head, and fell into step beside Gensaburo. "The broadcasting club was just showing me some the highlights from the Tokyo Tournament. I had them fill the more popular matches, and then to save time the females put together a highlight reel for me," he explained.

"Ah, anyone stand out?" Leave it to Yanagi to spend his free time watching match clips.

"Atobe-san from Hyoutei did very well. He is not at the level to challenge Yukimura-san but he is good. His coach put together a very balanced team. I can see them going far in the Kanto Tournament… only because as a seeded team they won't face us in the early rounds…"

Gen-chan smiled at the data boy's words. "We shouldn't underestimate them though. I have known Atobe for a while now and I now that he always has another trick up his sleeve. He wouldn't have revealed his team's true potential in the Tokyo round, he will be waiting to play his biggest cards in the Kanto finals and at Nationals," Gensaburo explained.

"True, but I have all their matches from the Tokyo Tournament and all players have patterns. I will analyze their patterns and put together a comprehensive report. They may have some moves we don't know about, but habits are hard to break. Plus, Atobe-san gave us a big advantage when he invited us to that photo shoot. He showed us his team's real regulars, so I won't need to waste time on the second string they used. Meeting them and matching their personalities to their play styles will be easy and it gives us the bigger advantage as they won't have the same data," Yanagi replied.

"How do you they haven't filmed our matches as well?" Gen-chan asked, genuinely curious as to where the older boys' confidence came from.

Yanagi blushed a little at the question but straightened his spine, "The lovely ladies of the broadcasting club do more for me than just gather game tape. They also ward of any potential spies and also used a radio frequency that disturbed any recording devices that aren't programed to Rikkaidai. I suspect there are a lot of proud parents upset that they mostly have static on their videos."

'Wah…" Gen-chan couldn't help but look at the first year with wide eyes. "They can do stuff like that?" That was like stuff straight from action movies or sci-fi.

"Well, they couldn't until I showed them how. My father works as a communication consultant to the United States military. He has all sorts of technology at home that he lets me tinker with. It's how I started gathering data. My father brought home a radio once and the first thing I did was test it out. Then I started recording the changes every time I moved something. I had to be very careful taking it apart, making sure I didn't lose a piece and that I put it all back together again the proper way… but then one day I tried putting it together differently, just changing one small coil to a different material at first… well it grew from there and I recorded every step I took. In the end I fixed the radio and improved it," Yanagi clarified.

Gensaburo couldn't help but look at the boy in awe. All the new information about his friend led him to one conclusion and it was quite a shock "You're a spy or something. Like James Bond right? But Japanese and 12…"

Yanagi chuckled quietly as his face flushed red and he looked away. "It's just a simple radio frequency I showed them… nothing like James Bond…"

Using his free hand, Gen-chan reached out and caught Yanagi hand in a comfortable hold as he stared him straight in the eye. 'It's okay Yanagi-kun, I won't tell anyone that you are a spy. Your secret is safe with me," he stated sincerely. He was glad that the older boy trusted him with his secret and he wouldn't tell a soul about Yanagi's skills. Spies were killed if caught, and Gen-chan refused for his friend to be killed because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Coach, it's not like that at all!" Yanagi protested.

Gensaburo stood up straight and turned his body towards Yanagi, schooling his face; he lifted his right arm and saluted the boy. "For Queen and Country!' He proudly declared as he whipped his arm down to rest at his side. No matter how long he lived in Japan, Gensaburo still had his love and respect for the Queen. Respect like that doesn't just disappear once you switch countries, plus saying such a line was something James Bond or any other British spy would do.

Yanagi shook his head and weakly protested, "I'm not a spy and we don't have a queen…"

Sending the boy a grin Gensaburo decided to continue on his original mission of finding Aikawa. "Ignore that, it's just my British showing. Yanagi-kun, after I leave you here, I promise we will never discuss your spy status again.

The older boy groaned and faced his head on. "Sanada-san, please do not be confused, I am not a-"

Gen-chan cut the boy off before he could say anymore. They more they talked about Yanagi's career the higher the chance of someone overhearing them. "Yanagi-kun, I will see you at practice later, bye bye!" Making a quick exit by jogging down the hallway, Gensaburo couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face.

A spy! There was a spy in his club. Who knew coaching tennis could be so exciting?

o.O.o

It had taken him awhile, but Genichirou finally managed to corner his older brother. When not working with the tennis club, or in his rom studying, Gentaro was always off working shifts at the clinic or practising Kendo with their grandfather. He seemed to always be in a constant state of busy, and while Genichirou could have knocked on his bedroom door and asked to speak privately, he wouldn't do that. His brother was working hard to become a pediatrician and asked the family nicely to leave him be when studying in his room. No matter how much Genichirou wished to talk to him, he would not disturb that time when his brother was working hard for his future.

Finally, the time came when they were alone together and he was grateful for that. Gensaburo was with their grandfather working with his bow, is parents were off on date in Tokyo for the evening and night, which left Genichirou and Gentaro alone in the dojo.

"Aniki, I wish to speak with you," Genichirou requested politely.

"Oh, this sounds serious," Gentaro responded while lowering his sword.

Batting away his urge to shift uncomfortably, Genichirou took a moment to work out what to say. He had to go about this right if he wanted answers. "Although it must be hard on you, I want to honestly thank you for working with the tennis club. The path to becoming a doctor and is long and hard, but you still take time to sincerely help myself and Gensaburo," Genichirou said before he went down in a deep bow of respect for his older brother.

"It is because of these actions that my respect for you is as tall as any mountain in Japan," he said while he stood up properly. It was true. His brother was the perfect example of hard-work and determination. He didn't follow in the footsteps of their grandfather or father; instead he decided to forge his own path to success and never complained once about the hard work or obstacles.

"Now now Gen-kun, you're embarrassing me here. Where has this come from? I know that you and Gen-chan are both thankful for my presence but never before have you expressed yourself so bluntly. I would expect such a confession from Gensaburo as he is the chattier of you two," Gentaro said with a bit of confusion and pride.

"I needed you to hear that so you will not be offended by what I say next," Genichirou explained. He looked his brother in the eye and when Gentaro nodded his head for him to continue, he did. "I respect you a great deal and that is why I have not confronted you before now. I did not wish to interrupt you while studying or when you were working with grandfather. But as much as I respect you and trust your judgement, I need to know. What are you hiding? Why do you and the rest of the family act as if Gensaburo will be taken away from us? What is the real purpose behind Saito-san?" Genichirou asked.

Gentaro, who had moments before stood in his usual tall and confident stance, seemed to shrink and age before his eyes. "Ah, you are too observant by half." Genichirou held steady; using his eyes to tell his brother that he wanted answers. "I should not say."

"Why not?" Genichirou asked.

"I should not, but I will. No worries Gen-kun. I would be in the same situation as you if I had not been home that day and demanded answers myself." Genichirou was glad that his brother would answer him. It showed that Gentaro thought him mature enough to learn the information that even their parents had been hesitant to tell Gentaro. "We act as if Gensaburo will leave because it is what we fear. I shall answer all your questions but you must listen to me completely, no matter how wild or farfetched the explanations may seem."

"You may speak and I shall only listen."

Gentaro sat down before he started talking, his brow creased slightly in thought as he worked out how to explain the situation. Genichirou allowed him the time, and sat down with him.

"Legends speak about people with the special ability to wield magic. Every country has stories like this, and while we brush off such nonsense there seems to be a sliver of truth to it. Gensaburo is someone who has, or had, magic when he was born. When he was kidnapped, the men who took him stole his magic. Keigo-sama's Head of Security, Watanabe-san, is a wizard and he confirmed that Gensaburo, who once had magic, had none. We were never told this since they didn't see the point in telling us something that would no longer affect us. Without magic in the family we had no recourse to learn of the magical world," Gentaro explained slowly.

"On Keigo-kun's last visit, Watanabe-san checked Gensaburo again and discovered that over the years his magic had started to return. While he is not back to the point he was before the kidnapping, he still has enough magic to register on the magical world's radar. When you and Gensaburo went off for that photo-shoot, our parents and Grandfather were invited to the Atobe estate and were briefed on the situation. His magic potential may be weak, but it is enough for the schools to take notice."

Genichirou took in the information and processed it quickly. His brother had a special talent; one unrelated to archery or tennis. This talent would be noticed, and from his family's actions he could surmise that such schools wanting to harvest his brothers talent were not in the area, thus his brother would need to leave in order to train him. These schools would take his brother away.

"They want to take Gensaburo away from us," He stated firmly. His dislike for these schools developed quickly.

"They will. They do not have day schools for magic, only boarding. Gensaburo would be approached on or around his birthday and offered such positions. Inviting Saito-san to be Gensaburo's mentor was completely selfish on our part. We hoped that if Gensaburo had taken a liking to Saito-san, saw us actively supporting his desire to coach, then he would choose to stay here at home, than go off to a magical school," Gentaro explained, solving the mystery.

"You think Gensaburo will choose magic over us?"

"Maybe," Gentaro answered truthfully. "One should not underestimate a young boy's curiosity. Gensaburo may not see this as we do. He may not think he has to choose between us or magic, and instead believe he can have both. But there is something else we must think upon. Gensaburo was kidnapped for a reason. There must be something about him that caused several wizards to travel from England to Japan just to kidnap him. If he chooses magic and returns to such a world, he will be put in danger. Watanabe did not explain much, but he told us that Gensaburo is declared dead in England. They believe he is dead and although he has a new name if he returns to them he will be discovered and the lie shattered, and we will lose him."

"We cannot protect him in a world that we cannot go," Genichirou whispered mournfully.

"Exactly."

"Then I will not go," Gensaburo spoke from the doorway. "If I have to leave here, then I will not accept."

Genichirou stood slowly and turned towards his younger brother. Seeing Gensaburo standing with his grandfather made a pit of dread fill him, knowing Gentaro may be in trouble for telling him, but he ignored it for now as his grandfather spoke.

"As happy as I am to hear that, there is still much you do not know. I believe the rest of this conversation should he had with your parents and Watanabe-san present."

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

Neville and the Mandrake- 12, Kawamura and Sushi-22

Personally I would choose the mandrake, mainly because my knife skills suck. I can't even cut an onion without cutting my fingers and bleeding on it.

**Would You Rather**

Go on a day long shopping trip with Tomoka **OR** Clean the trophy room with Ron when he is puking slugs?


	16. Switching Courts

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Switching Courts**

Genichirou watched as Gensaburo quietly served tea to Watanabe-san, and the rest of the family. They had called the man over with a simple request to talk but since then no one had spoken. They had all silently retreated to their rooms to change, but Gensaburo went ahead and started getting things ready for tea.

When the man arrived, Gensaburo led him to the tea house and served him promptly, while Genichirou used the time and silence to try and process it all. It was a bit like a fantasy novel really. Who would have thought that a magical world existed? Genichirou didn't care for fantasy; he much preferred living with facts and logic. But in this instance, that fact was that a different culture, a different world, wanted his little brother, and logic showed that he wouldn't be able to protect Gensaburo in this new world because he didn't possess the power they looked for. It was a truly frightening and humbling situation he found himself.

But on top of all that, Genichirou was angry. Hadn't they already dealt with this? When Gensaburo was in the hospital the old man who suddenly appeared assured them that no one would come looking for Gensaburo again. He told them that Gensaburo would never have a reason to return to England again, but now he was learning that his little brother was magical and that people would approach him because of this magic. Before when everyone thought he was alive, men searched him out to kill him. The mere thought of his Gensaburo being put back into harm's way made him tremble with rage.

"Should we wait for mother and father to return?" Gentaro asked. Genichirou came out of his thoughts to listen in now that the stifling silence was broken. He clenched his fists in his lap to stave off the urge to grab his kendo sword and beat away any wizard who dared think they could interrupt their lives.

"I believe this is a discussion to be held immediately," Grandfather answered smoothly.

"Yes, Grandfather." His older brother accepted the words without complaint. Genichirou was impressed with his older brother's ability to talk rationally. He knew that if he opened his mouth now it would be to forbid Gensaburo from leaving, but in order to completely command and exert such power over Gensaburo would break his heart.

Gen'emon, slowly took a sip of his drink, replaced the cup, and then regarded their guest. "Watanabe-san, Gensaburo-kun has overheard our predicament."

"Ah, I see," Watanabe said. The man's hand hovered over his tea cup, as he took time to consider what to say. The pause was unnecessary as Gensaburo seemed to have enough with being quiet.

"I don't want to go."

The single sentence brought a crashing wave of relief to Genichirou. His anger and frustration started to ebb away, while his hands relaxed.

"Gensaburo-kun, what you have is a gift-" Watanbe-san started but he was cut off.

"Then return it!" Gensaburo cried in distress. "I don't want magic. I don't want to leave my family!"

Gen'emon sighed heavily. "Gensaburo-kun, that is not the way to talk to a guest, no matter your distress," He reprimanded their youngest.

Gensaburo's head dropped and his hands gripped his teacup tightly. "I apologize for my rudeness Watanabe-san."

"No apology needed Gensaburo-kun," Watanabe easily brushed the lack of decorum side. "As I was saying, you have a gift. Magic is truly a beautiful thing when used properly but it can also be devastating. You're past is a truly remarkable one. The reason you were kidnapped when you were little was because of this. The men who captured you-"

"Excuse me for interrupting again Watanabe-san, but these men who took me, will they be back again?" Gensaburo asked.

The world around him seemed to zero in on Watanabe-san as he waited for the man's answer. Did the old man keep his word and ensure that Gensaburo would be left alone from the maniacs of Britain?

Watanabe smiled gently at him. "No, I don't believe they will. After the kidnapping, it was broadcasted to Europe that you had died. They said you suffered complications in the hospital and succumbed to your injuries."

Gen-chan nodded. "So they will not hurt my family anymore?"

Genichirou was warmed at the thought that Gensaburo cared more for the family's safety than his own, but at the same time wanted to scoff at the question. Their safety was never the issue; it's Gensaburo they needed to protect.

"No. In fact, your death has seemed to jumpstart the European wizarding world towards change."

"What do you mean?" Gentaro asked.

"When they said Harry Potter died, the public was furious." Watanabe explained to Gentaro before focusing on Gensaburo again. "You are a very special child to them, and the thought that Death Eaters, people who should have been captured and imprisoned already were still out there hunting you infuriated them. They increased the budget to their Magical Law Enforcement agencies, they recruited more Aurors –wizard police- and trained them better and faster than before. They made it their mission to capture every single Death Eater out there to atone for their sins," Watanabe-san explained.

"What sin did they commit?" Gensaburo asked.

"They were so comfortable with the way things were, they merely covered up the problems or ignored them so that they wouldn't have to deal with them. With the news of your death however, they couldn't ignore them anymore. They saw your death as their fault. If they just tried a little more after the war to clean up, if they just stopped and took the time to actually fix a crack instead of walking past it, then in their eyes their savior would still be alive."

"I saved them?"

"Twice I would think."

Gen-chan nodded. "Then there is no reason for me to go back. They don't need me."

Watanabe-san nodded as he spoke, "If that is what you wish."

Relief. Complete and utter relief filled him as he heard those words. The sight of Gensaburo in that hospital bed, the fear when he found out his little brother was kidnapped, and the terror that it could all happen was crippling. Knowing it wouldn't happen again drained him of those fears, leaving his body to sag in relief.

Gen'emon cleared his thought before interjecting into the conversation. "Gensaburo-kun, I want you to think clearly on this decision."

Gensaburo looked at their grandfather and Genichirou could see his eyes watering with tears. Without hesitating, he reached out to pry one hand off the cup to hold his little brothers hand in comfort. Now that he could move again and properly process the present, Genichirou could see the slight trembles going through Gensaburo's body and how the youngest needed something to anchor him that wasn't made from clay.

"I have. They already think I'm dead and that has inspired change. They don't need me, but Grandfather, I also don't need them. All I want is to stay with my family. I finally got one and I never want to leave it," Gensaburo stated quietly with conviction. "I'm Sanada Gensaburo, Harry Potter is dead and he should stay that way."

Genichirou watched as his grandfather smiled and accepted Gensaburo's words.

"To me you shall all just be children, young and innocent, but it is times like this that I am reminded that while I am old and have seen many years pass by, even the youngest and most innocent child in my home can be wiser than I. Gensaburo, you will always be a Sanada, and it warms my heart greatly that you wish to stay with us."

Gen-chan's smile was blinding and Genichirou couldn't help but respond with a small one of his own.

Watanabe cleared his throat. "If you would allow me the place a spell on Gensaburo-kun, I can have all magical mail addressed him to redirected to myself. I can decline all invitations, and you and your family will not have to be bothered."

Everyone looked to Gensaburo for an answer.

"I would appreciate that Watanabe-san," Gensaburo answered. He bowed his head in thanks to the man.

The spell was quick and Gensaburo remarked he didn't feel different. Soon Watanabe left and the Sanada family was able to relax with the knowledge that Gensaburo would not be leaving them.

o.O.o

The tennis team could tell something was different but they didn't know what. Normally their happy little coach was a joy to be around -when he wasn't metaphorically hammering them into the concrete with tennis drills- but now he seemed to literally glow with happiness. Sanada, Genichirou, the feared punisher, also seemed happy about something and his chest was more pronounced with an aura of pride around him.

When they arrived for practice their coached skipped to their captain, pulled him aside for a few minutes to talk and then skipped away leaving the whole practice to Aikawa-buchou to run. He didn't return until the end where he dismissed everyone.

The next day he formally announced to the whole club where they were going for their summer training camp. He explained he found them a wonderful pension in the mountains that happened to belong to Yanagi's family, so they got a discount. Other details he sorted out the day before was transportation, food costs, and a supply truck to bring some of their training equipment up to the pension. The Principal even agreed to drive the supply truck to the pension and talk to the owner to ensure the boys had a wonderful week, plus make sure they had everything for a big barbeque party at the end.

The announcement motived the entire club and carried them to the end of term final and the Kanto Tournament at the start of July.

Gensaburo was quite proud of his team. The rankings all stayed the same and though nobody from the silver group had managed to take a regular stop it didn't discourage them from trying.

He checked them in, and then found a quiet area for his team to relax before their first match. Being the first seed, they once again got a bye for the first round. It gave them time to go over strategy one last time, scope out the local areas for lunch, and just generally prepare themselves.

Gensaburo just finished sending a group to get drinks when Seiichi approached him.

"Are you okay?" the older boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gen-chan asked. He knew he had a been a little different since Watanabe's visit, but not in a bad way. He felt lighter and more stable in a sense. The situation just really drove home the idea that he belonged with the Sanada's and that they accepted him. He knew it before but hearing his Grandfather talk, knowing that they wanted him to stay so badly they got him a coach mentor… the whole thing just made his feel wonderful. Even Marui and Niou who liked to bug him daily couldn't diminish his mood.

"Atobe-san's team is also in this tournament, I wanted to make sure you were okay with having to defeat your friend at some point."

Gen-chan mentally slapped himself. He had completely forgotten Keigo would be at the Kanto tournament. He even talked to his friend a few times but it never really connected that he might actually see him here and play against him. "Keigo-kun is a strong person. I don't think he would upset if he lost so I won't feel bad when he does. Plus this is a competition and I have to put the team before my friendship." He explained simply after some thought.

Seiichi smiled at him. "True, but sometimes it's hard to see a friend fail. If you need anything, please tell me."

"I will," Gensaburo reassured his friend, but part of him hesitated. "He will… he will be alright, right?"

Seiichi wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "Everything will be fine. I made sure to call Atobe-san two days go and I told him to prepare himself for failure. I'm sure he took my words to heart and will be emotionally ready when the time comes."

"Seiichi! You didn't!" Gen-chan looked up at his friend in astonishment. "He's going to be more fired up them normal."

The blunette chuckled as he gave one last squeeze. He dropped his arm and started to walk away while saying, "Good, that means he'll give us a good match."

Gensaburo shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he just didn't understand his friend.

"That's not the point! You can't just call people and tell them they will fail!" he protested.

Seiichi didn't bother responding, instead he just kept walking leaving Gen-chan standing alone and dumbfounded. Eventually he pulled himself together and smiled at the whole situation. It was nice having family and friends.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother counting the results, mainly because I already knew the winner. I think only two people opted to clean slugs with Ron. So Shopping with Tomoka wins! Woo!<p>

**Would You Rather**

Take a week long camping trip with the PoT redheads, OR camping with the Weasley redheads?


	17. Friendship Faults

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Friendship Faults**

"Winner Rikkaidai," the referee announced as both teams bowed to each other.

Gensaburo watched everything from the stands, where he had spent every game watching his players with a critical eye. They performed well. It was clear that they had more skill and talent than the opposing team, the difference in their level burned brightly for all the spectators. Maybe not for every spectator, but to his eye it did. He spent the game taking notes about his own team since he didn't see much purpose in evaluating the other school. They were good, but they just weren't ready to face Rikkaidai.

"It's scary how strong they are," A boy on his right said. "It's almost unnatural."

"That many monsters in one school… there has to be something wrong with that," the boy's friend spoke up.

Sneaking a peak, Gensaburo saw the school uniform of the team they just played in the Semi-finals- Seishun Academy.

"Our seniors didn't stand a chance, did they?" The friend asked.

"Nah. Whoever coaches these guys have them hopped up drugs or something. No one our age is that good," the boy said.

Gensaburo twitched. They were the type of boys who used every excuse they could think of to avoid the painful truth. They didn't practice hard enough, they didn't have the motivation, and they didn't care enough to better themselves. They rather take shots at his team than work hard. While he wanted to respond, he chose not to. He was going to be a bigger person and ignore them.

"My cousin goes to Rikkaidai, he said that the tennis coach is a demon. He walked by the tennis courts one day and all the members had fainted from exhaustion and this really tall and scary man was standing over them and yelling at them because they wouldn't get up. He said the man was kicking them and throwing tennis rackets. Said it was the scariest thing he had ever seen."

Gensaburo smiled at the boys words. Someone was telling tall tales.

"No way! Why would a school hire a man like that?"

"My cousin also said he had tattoos all up his neck and arms. You know what that means…"

"My mother wouldn't let me near someone like that. We're lucky to have Coach Ryuzaki."

"I heard their coach is also half lion who eats little boys who don't play tennis well. If I were you two I would hurry up and return to Ryuzaki before the Rikkaidai coach comes and eats you," a new voice spoke up from behind them.

Gensaburo turned his head to see who the new speaker was. A boy with light brown shaggy hair and a slim figure sat behind them, looking relaxed with a bored aura around him. The innocent look only lasted a moment before his eyes opened revealing two ice blue chips that glared at the two boys sitting near him. "I suggest you hurry along."

The two scampered to their feet and quickly took off, leaving Gensaburo with the new face.

"I'm sorry about them," he started. "When blind sheep start talking it takes a wolf to get them back in line. Had they realized your connection I'm sure they would have kept their comments to themselves, or until they were alone."

Gensaburo stood up and turned to fully face the boy. "It is okay. Their stories were fun to listen to."

The boy bowed his head. "Fuji, Shuusuke," he introduced himself.

"Sanada, Gensaburo," he said and bowed to the boy. "Please take care of me."

"Sanada…" Fuji-kun closed his eyes and smiled again. "Ah, related to the Sanada who played just now?"

"My older brother," he answered.

"He plays well. His talents are something to respect. I saw you taking notes during the match, so I see you already know that. While I don't believe the rumors about his coach, he must be a great teacher to be able to present such a team. Do you plan to join the tennis team when you enroll?"

Gensaburo smiled to himself. "I don't see myself playing tennis on the team next year. I may join the archery team," he said.

Fuji gestured towards his notes. "With an eye like that, you will be a good archer. The tennis team will be missing out though."

A small smile formed on Gensaburo's face. "Maybe."

"Will you be here tomorrow for the final? My school is playing first for third place but we will be staying around to watch the final between your brother and Hyoutei. It would be nice to have company during the match," Fuji said. Gensaburo thought over the offer. It would be nice to make a new friend even if he was a member of a rival team. He could also pick the other boys brain.

"Unfortunately, Gen-chan shall be sitting with the team. We can't allow someone the chance to steal him away, can we?" Seiichi asked as he approached the duo.

Gensaburo rolled his eyes. "Who would steal me away?"

Seiichi gave him a serious look. "I rather not think about it. Once is enough."

"I think it's time to go and meet up with the team," Gensaburo said as he decided not to go down this path. It was a good happy day and he had enough sadness and trouble lately. "I was nice meeting you Fuji-kun."

"Sanada-kun, until we meet again." Fuji gave them a long look before he walked away.

"That wasn't nice," Gensaburo said with a pout. "I was making a friend."

"You have me, why do you need more friends?" Seiichi teased, the serious tone from before broken and gone.

Gensaburo sighed and shook his head. "You're right. You're already more than I can handle."

Seiichi took his arm and steered him out of the stands. "If you really want more friends, wait until you start school. It will be better to be friends with those around you than with people so far away."

"But Fuji-kun was really nice. I would still like to be his friend," Gensaburo argued.

"We'll discuss this later. For now let's join the team. Your brother is getting anxious without you nearby."

Gensaburo sighed. "Fine, but we'll talk about this later. We play Keigo tomorrow and I think we need to prepare for them. Keigo is tricky and determined and after your phone call he will be even more fired up. He will be our strongest competition yet."

Seiichi chuckled. "Possibly. We are going to need to talk to someone about rearranging the trophy case to hold our Kanto trophy after this tournament. The case is getting small so we may need to have a new one installed. I'm sure you can find the needed funding."

"We haven't won yet," Gensaburo pointed out. They still needed to beat Hyoutei.

"But we will."

Gensaburo was going to point out that nothing was set in stone but what was the point. Seiichi was confident and that was one of his best traits. He never doubted himself. "Can we just go home?"

"Of course. The team is waiting."

o.O.o

"How can a team be late when we had to check in an hour ago?" Aikawa asked. The captain was getting frustrated that Hyoutei hadn't arrived yet when the match was supposed to start soon.

"They aren't late yet," Gensaburo pointed out. The team was waiting near the court, hoping Hyoutei would show up soon so that they may start Gensaburo was waiting with them until they entered the court.

"They might as well be. If they miss the match I will be very disappointed. We worked hard for this and I don't want an empty victory because they couldn't tell time properly," Aikawa ranted. "Just show up. Is that too much to ask?"

"Captain… are you nervous?" Gensaburo asked quietly.

Aikawa scoffed and turned away. "Of course not. I just think it's rude that they aren't here yet."

"They'll be here and you'll be great," Gensaburo tried to reassure the older boy. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I said I'm not nervous," Aikawa responded.

Gensaburo was going to push but he was cut off before he could start when a roar of high pitched screams erupted near the other end of the court. Looking over, Gensaburo giggled as Keigo walked through a throng of screaming school girls. His team jacket was resting on his shoulders and he was wearing a pair of large expensive sunglasses. His team was following him, either preening at the attention or embarrassed by their first year captain.

As Hyoutei reached the edge of the court, Keigo raised an arm. His jacket fell from his shoulders, fluttering down before it was expertly caught by a team mate. He held his arm up and as his fingers snapped, all noise around him stopped.

"See, there was nothing to worry about. Keigo-kun wanted a special entrance," Gensaburo said with a smile.

"Is their captain a first year?" Aikawa asked.

"He is. Atobe, Keigo, a first year and the heir to the Atobe fortune. He wrestled the captainship from the former captain on his first day and has installed many changes not only to the team but the school as a whole. He had every start from scratch and built up his team from the bottom. During the early stages of the Kanto tournament he sent his second string to play, saving his regulars," Renji cut in. "I don't have much information on his regulars as my network was blocked from their practices."

"Unless he plays singles 3 today, he won't play at all," Gensaburo said to anyone who would hear.

"Why's that?" Aikawa asked.

Gensaburo gave his captain a bright smile. "Because I promised you that we would win every match up in three games. Hyoutei doesn't stand a chance against our roster."

Aikawa laughed at his words. "You did. I'm still holding you to that."

"That's okay because like I said, we'll win." Gensaburo took his whistle off and passed it and the roster to Aikawa. "Okay captain, time to coach your team to a Kanto victory. I'll be in the stands watching."

The referee whistled from the court, drawing attention to him. "Teams line up please," he called out.

"Thanks coach, we'll make you proud," Aikawa answered. He gave Gensaburo a wink before walking towards the court. Genichirou stopped on his way and gave Gensaburo's shoulder a squeeze while Seiichi just grinned and walked out confidently.

As the first doubles match started, Gensaburo walked towards the stands. Hyoutei had a second and third year pair on the court. He didn't remember them from the photo shoot so he didn't know their names or anything. They were a complete mystery since Renji didn't get anything on them. He trusted his team though. They worked hard and even if they were playing blind, they would adapt and overcome. It was how Rikkaidai worked. They would always adapt and overcome any obstacle.

"Sanada-kun," a soft voice called out. Gensaburo looked up and smiled as he saw Fuji-kun. "I saved you a seat."

"Fuji-kun, it's good to see you. How did Seigaku do earlier? I couldn't catch the match," Gen-chan explained.

"We lost. Seigaku won't be going to nationals this year. My seniors are sad of course, but next year we hope to do better," Fuji explained.

"Sorry to hear that you didn't get third."

"It's alright. Not every team has as many skilled players as Rikkaidai. First match and Hyoutei is already getting knocked back," Fuji pointed out.

Gensaburo sat back and watched as his doubles team was fighting hard. So far there were only scoring after a long rally. Hyoutei had come prepared. Unlike Hyoutei, Gensaburo only played his regulars so they got match experience. It gave away skills, but unlike Hyoutei they could use that experience. It allowed his team to adapt faster since they already faced a variety of opponents before.

"Hyoutei isn't being as serious as they can be. They'll really start attacking on their service game. Keigo-kun likes to make a big show. They'll appear weaker but then come back for the dramatic reversal. He likes playing the audience and everyone cheers for the underdog," Gensaburo explained.

"You seem to know Keigo-san quite well." Fuji opened his eyes and gave Gen-chan a curious look.

"I do. He bought me." Gensaburo was watching the game. They had first serve and managed to keep it, only allowing Hyoutei to get one point. Hyoutei were serving now but were stuck at 40-40.

"Bought you?"

Gensaburo could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he unknowingly let that slip. "Ha ha," he chuckled. "Were just good friends. I met him a few years ago in London. The Atobe and Sanada families are old friends."

"I see." Fuji turned away, taking his intimidating eyes away. "Are you sure you don't play tennis. You seem to be surrounded by good players."

Gen-chan laughed. "I play tennis. I'm just not going to join the team. Gen-nii is destined to be the tennis player in my family. He's the most amazing player I know."

"He is very talented then," Fuji said.

"It's not about talent. He is the most disciplined and hard-working player I know. Both my brothers work hard. Gen-aniki is learning to be a doctor. He wants to heal children. He's really smart and he spends time fixing up the Rikkaidai team when they get hurt during practice. He has so many books they could crush me if all fell over."

"You really love you're brothers."

"I do. Do you have any brothers?" Gensaburo asked. Half his attention was on Fuji and the other half was on Nishishiki and Mikado. Nishishiki just hit a cross shot to steal Hyoutei's serve and now it was Mikado's turn to serve. They fumbled the start of the game when the Hyoutei server had a surprising shot. It wasn't common to see a serve that bounced at such a sharp angle when it hit. They managed to adjust quickly but they let the game get to 40-love before they managed to steal a point and come back.

"I have a younger brother, Yuuta. He's not as cute as you though. He has a temper and likes to get into fights. He wants to be better than me. It's cute but he's always scowling and that's not adorable."

Gensaburo giggled. "Do you tell him he's adorable? Gen-nii doesn't like it when aniki calls him cute or adorable. He challenges him to a kendo battle when he does."

Fuji chuckled. "You have a fun family dynamic."

"Sanada's are masters at kendo. When we have a problem with each other we fight it out in the dojo. Unresolved tension leads to misunderstandings." Gensaburo explain as he watched Mikado smile after he managed to serve two ace's in a row. He would need to work on Mikado's serves. He was really good at them, and if worked just the right way might be the best server on their team.

"Kendo, Tennis, Archery… what a talented family," Fuji pointed out.

Gensaburo blushed a little. "We just like to work hard. When I get older my grandfather wants me to participate in Kyudo tournaments. I can't until I'm 13 but I can participate in smaller child archery contests until then."

Fuji's eye looked him up and down for a moment but then switched back to the game. "I wish Yuuta had something he wished to pursue besides tennis."

Gensaburo scrunched up his nose as a Hyoutei player managed to steal a point. Mikado had a good serve but since he had to serve to his weaker side it didn't have as much power as either of them would have liked. They would definitely need to work on his serves during the training camp.

"Why do you want that? Tennis was great at bonding me and Gen-nii. It's fun playing with him," Gensaburo said absently. His mind was running crazy with serving drills and how he may need to borrow Marui's personal court. He hoped the red head wouldn't mind. But then again maybe he could use Mikado as Marui's training partner once a week… then Nishishiki could work on other things… like his net game. Hyoutei shouldn't have had so many chances to score a point. Nishishiki was leaving openings whenever he tried rushing the net. They needed to fix that before Nationals.

o.O.o

Seiichi stood to the side of his team watching the stands. Rikkaidai had another large group of supporters and their cheering squad come out in full force- drums and all. But the one person eh was watching was an unknown boy that sought to get close to Gen-chan.

"Are you not worried Gen-kun?" He asked.

"About?"

"About the boy trying to get close to Gen-chan, of course. You remember last time I was worried about someone approaching him? Now we have Renji-kun professing his love every week."

Genichirou chose to ignore his vice-captain and watched as their doubles team managed to win another game and move the score to 5-0. "Yanagi-kun is harmless," he pointed out.

"Ah… Yes he is… but we know nothing about this new person. We aren't close to him. We can't watch him."

Seiichi felt smug when Genichirou averted his eyes from the game to his brother in the stands. Gensaburo was happily babbling away but his focus wasn't on his new friend, it was on the game. "Gensaburo doesn't notice him. I'm not worried."

Seiichi sighed and went back to watching Gen-chan. "If that's what you think…"

o.O.o

Gensaburo cheered as Rikkaidai won the first match. He could see Keigo looking sour, but he was so happy for his team. Mikado and Nishishiki were always scared that they would be the weak link on the team since they were surrounded by first year prodigies. They really had nothing to worry about as they managed to win their match 6-0. It was a better result than Gensaburo could have imagined.

"Aikawa-buchou and Renji-kun are next," he happily babbled to Fuji. "They are really nice!"

Fuji chuckled. "You call him captain too?"

"Of course, he's more than earned that title!"

Fuji reached over and ruffled Gensaburo's hair over his cap. "I'll miss you on the tennis circuit next year."

o.O.o

"He's touching him now," Seiichi pointed out.

"Is his hand down his pants?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it," Genichirou responded.

o.O.o

"Will you be traveling with the team to Nationals too?" Fuji asked.

"Yes! And on the training trip. We are going to Renji-kun's family resort in the mountains. His family is really nice, just like Renji-kun."

"Do travel out of Kanagawa?"

Gensaburo took a minute to think. "Not really. My family likes me to stay home or when I do leave I'm with Gen-nii or Aniki. I'm not allowed to go places on my own."

"Ah… I was hoping to meet you outside of tennis. Get to know you more," Fuji explained.

o.O.o

Seiichi took out his phone and made a disapproving sound as he read the message. "The boy just asked Gen-chan to meet him outside our prefecture."

"Does Gensaburo ever go anywhere without one of us?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

o.O.o

"Maybe we can meet at Nationals," Gensaburo suggested. "After this I have my competition next week so I need to get to the training field every day, and then it's the Rikkaidai training trip for a week… then I my home school tests coming up that I need to study for so I don't think my brothers will let me go anywhere… then Saitio-sensei wants to show my his training facility and I'm going to be visiting for a few days…then it's Nationals… We can meet then."

""You are a very busy person," Fuji responded. "But I would like to see you again. There is something very… interesting about you."

Gensaburo giggled. "I'm not interesting at all. Gen-nii is interesting. He's amazing to watch when he plays tennis."

o.O.o

"He's giggling and looks really happy."

"Is my brother not allowed to be happy?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

o.O.o

The match ended, a sound defeat for Hyoutei. Keigo was looking more and more upset but he squared his shoulders and grabbed his racquet. Gensaburo got really excited. "Keigo-kun is playing singles three!" he happily exclaimed. "I didn't think I would see him play today!"

"Do you know how good Atobe-san is?"

Gensaburo gave his new friend a bright smile. "He's really good. He is really entertaining to watch. He is really creative on the court and he can analyze his opponents to find their weak spots in an instant. He always has trouble when he plays Seiichi though."

"He is playing who today?"

"My brother."

o.O.o

"Instead of worrying about Gensaburo you should worry about the match," Genichirou said as he opened his tennis bag.

"Why should I worry?"

"Look who I am playing."

Seiichi finally looked away from Gen-chan to see Keigo striding onto the court. "Ah… if you start losing I will have the whole tennis team line up to smack you. That should give me time to warm-up."

"And don't worry about it. Watanabe-san is sitting in the row behind, three seats down to the left." Genichirou walked away after that, entering the court and bowing to Keigo as the prepared to start.

Seiichi pouted. "You could have told me that before," he whined. "I was worried."

o.O.o

Gensaburo was on the edge of his seat, his feet bouncing as he watched his brother. They hadn't even started playing yet and he was beyond excited. It was always the best watching Gen-nii and Keigo play each other. They were more on par with each other and it was fascinating to see them push the other, helping the other develop more skills on the fly as they struggled to win.

"Fuji-kun, you're in for a really good match right now," he told his new friend.

Keigo won the serve, took his spot just behind the service line and waited for the referee to start.

* * *

><p>Results!<p>

**Camping with the PoT Reds- 23** Weasleys- 16

**Would You Rather**

Own Crookshanks or Karupin?


	18. Enduring Failure

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a magnificent mangaka and an amazing author. They created Prince of Tennis, and Harry Potter, and sadly I am neither of them.

**Warnings**: Bullying, sketchy morals, future slash, future het, sports, swearing, Sanada and Atobe attitude, and AU.

**Sanada Family**: Gen'emon- Grandfather, Genkichi- Father, Mei- Mother, Gentaro- Eldest son, Genichirou- Middle son, Gensaburo- Harry and youngest son

**Enduring Failure**

His sweat dripped on the court. His breathing was harsh. His feet felt like there were two cinderblocks strapped to them they were so heavy. His whole body was strained and if he didn't rest soon, he may just break. But he couldn't rest, he couldn't stop, he couldn't lose. The ball was coming. He could see it pass over the net and hit the ground. His feet were moving. His arm was drawing his racket back, and hoping they connected.

"40-15," the referee called out. Keigo let out a happy sigh as he managed to return the shot and get the point. He just needed one more point, and then they would change courts giving him a small reprieve.

Genichirou was a tough opponent. The Sanada was faster than others their age. His shots were always precise and there was no wasted movement so he didn't tire as quickly as others. Keigo pulled a ball from his pocket and lined up to serve. One more point, and he was almost there.

The ball was up, his arm was moving and then the ball was sailing across the court. He could focus on nothing but his serve. He watched it bounce and then out. His eyes flickered to Genichirou and saw that the boy had let the ball go. He chose not to fight for the game.

"**3-2**, Rikkaidai. Change court."

Stopping for a drink as he moved to the other side, Keigo let some tension leave his body as his heart started to calm itself. He was still in this. As long as he had some fight left in him and his body didn't collapse, he still had a chance.

Genichirou passed by him, the other boy's posture was rigid and his gaze focused. Normally Keigo would try to engage his friend in some light hearted banter but today he couldn't spare the energy. When his team made it the finals, he knew that that he needed to play singles 3. It was easy to convince his coach but his team was another story. They thought that they should play, that they would win. But they didn't know the Sanada family like he did. They didn't know the hours of hard work Gen-kun and Gen-chan put into training. How could they possibly know that Seiichi was a prodigy they had never seen or heard of. He knew that if he wanted his team to have a chance of at least stealing one match from Rikkaidai, then he needed to face their second strongest. Singles 2 was an impossible fight, but at least his team wouldn't be shamed for being completely crushed.

His water was refreshing as he poured some over his head. His eyes scanned the crowd as they took in those watching the game. His school had come out to support them, his fangirls being the majority, but even they couldn't rival the sheer number of Rikkaidai. The school was scary in their school pride. Males, females, and even some alumni were in the stands. A school shouldn't be this scary. What did they put in that Kanagawa water?

"Players to the court," the referee called.

Keigo grabbed his towel and wiped his face before he went back to the court. He just needed to hold on. He needed to fight for every point. Genichirou could not be allowed to win one more game. His focus zeroed in on Genichirou. His eyes and mind focused on the other boy, desperately trying to find a weakness. One little spot he was blind to that he could exploit. When his world turned dark, blue tones started taking over, but he didn't panic. He knew exactly what was happening. He had been working hard to reach this palace. Suddenly a bright spot lit up on the court- one single little area that he could hit.

The ball was coming towards him, it hit the ground, it was bouncing and Keigo smirked as his racket hit the green blur. A pleasant thrill climbed up his spine as his shot hit the sweet spot. Genichirou tried to return it, but even with his speed and wide racket span he couldn't hit the ball in time. It bounced out, and Keigo was well on his way to stealing the Sanada's serve.

o.O.o

Impressed. That's what he was feeling. It took an incredible amount of insight in order to find such a blind spot. Keigo was improving. The Atobe heir was born with natural talent and combined with his hard work; it made him a great opponent. It was too bad that Genichirou was better though.

Genichirou was confident that he had very few weak spots. In fact his tennis style was designed to be all encompassing. Keigo had shown his hand too early. He now knew where to focus in order to avoid lost points in the future. Had Keigo held off, waited until the last minute to snatch a point, Genichirou would have been left wondering if it was a lucky shot that snuck past him, or Keigo actually knew where to aim. Instead, using his weak points for a return ace was wasteful.

o.O.o

"I've never seen such an incredible match before," Aikawa whispered from his seat. He knew his juniors were talented, but he had never seen how powerful one of them could be. Sanada was something else. It was a dog fight on the court but every time Genichirou managed to land on top. Whenever it looked like he was about to be overwhelmed, he managed to flip and steady his feet.

The Hyoutei player had a small breakthrough. Aikawa was concerned that it would be the end of the stern boy, but he only needed a minute to recover and bite back aggressively.

His shots got more powerful, his speed rose, and although Aikawa looked, his face never revealed anything. The Hyoutei player was sweating, he looked exhausted, but Sanada still looked as composed as ever. It was unnerving.

"Kids these days are monsters," he whispered.

A quiet chuckle drifted from his side. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his vice-captain staring at him with amusement. The first year was such a wolf in sheep's clothing, Aikawa wished that more than just him and the tennis team could see it. Not because he wanted the boy to be found a fraud, but because they shouldn't be the only ones to admire and fear Yukimura's impressive plots alone. He wasn't fooled. He knew that if Yukimura had wanted his Captainship, it would have been his. The only reason Aikawa got to retain the charade of being in charge was because the bluenette was laying all his mighty groundwork before stepping up and claiming the top spot.

"You are starting to sound old Captain. Careful, someone might take that as a sign of weakness."

Aikawa shook his head and tuned away. He needed to get a girlfriend. There is no way a girlfriend could be any more stressful than dealing with Yukimura. She would be like a nice summer breeze on a sweltering day… a sunny smiling face after hours of battle on the court. He rather take his chances in the dating pool than fight toe to toe with the demon wearing the vice-captain badge.

Turning his attention back to the court, he sighed as Sanada managed to win another game.

**4-2**

o.O.o

He wanted to tell Keigo that he was really improving. Their last game had not gone nearly as long or had needed as much of his attention. His body was feeling that pleasant burn when you exert yourself. He adjusted his strategy when the Atobe had started hitting his blind spots. He took special care to try and memorize the areas as he needed to point them out to Gensaburo later to resolve the issue.

He returned every shot, he made sure he was ready for every return, and when he kept his serve, he could see the pure exhaustion settling into Keigo's limbs. He was improving but he had a long way to go.

**5-2**

o.O.o

He tried. He really had. He finally tapped into the world of ice –he would need a better name- that he had been striving for but he lost it quickly. Either he needed to work it like muscle, or Genichirou managed to shatter his sight. Either way, it needed work but he managed it.

Genichirou was a force greater than him. In a past life, he might have been Nobunaga. The other boy was a strict and brutal opponent that ruled over the court. If they had tennis in the 16th century, Nobunaga would have played exactly like Genichirou, he was sure of it.

How could someone have so much endurance? When they played in the past, Keigo was at least able to make the taller boy break out into a sweat, maybe breathe heavy for a few minutes. But not today. It was unnerving to see the person you considered your rival, standing on a pedestal above you. No one stood above an Atobe. Only, today someone did and Keigo could barely stand it.

He was beat. He didn't need the ref to tell him.

**6-2**

Hyotei lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

Crookshanks- 7 **Karupin**-**50**

Poor ginger cat.

**Would You Rather**

Have a career crippling injury and thus forcing you to be a tennis coach OR be a quidditch player on the Chudley cannons with no hope of ever switching teams?

(I don't know where this came from. I'm running out)


End file.
